


Haikyuu smut & fluff book

by BlacckDiamond



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacckDiamond/pseuds/BlacckDiamond
Summary: Smut and fluff book:OneshotsHead-canonsScenariosWhatever you want to request!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daichi Sawamura/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kei Tsukishima/Reader, Keishin Ukai/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, tadashi yamaguchi/reader
Comments: 129
Kudos: 1074





	1. Chapter 1

I want to improve my writing skills, I think writing short stories, oneshot's, headcanons etc, will help me with that.

Just comment your request and I will write it.

Chapter 2: Kuroo Tetsurō x Reader - first time 

Chapter 3: Nekoma Team x Reader - team spirit

Chapter 4: Kōtarō Bokuto x Reader - shower time 

Chapter 5: Yuu Nishinoya x Reader - just the two of us

Chapter 6: Kuroo Tetsurō x Reader - broken hearts and second chances

Chapter 7: Oikawa Tooru x Reader x Iwaizumi Hajime - birthday bash

Chapter 8: Kuroo Tetsurō x Reader - Anal play

Chapter 9: Oikawa Tooru x Reader - break up and make up

Chapter 10: Yuu Nishinoya x Reader - confessing your feelings (posting soon)

Chapter 11: Kōshi Sugawara x Reader - confessing your feelings (posting soon)

you can also send me your requests on tumblr: [blacckdiamondposts](https://blacckdiamondposts.tumblr.com/)

Smut related: I'm open to write anything from romantic fluffy sex to full on orgies (i'll try), except for like rape and incest stuff that's just a big NO. 

Looking forward to your requests! :)


	2. Kuroo Tetsurō x Reader - first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it, this is my first smut.  
> Looking forward to constructive criticism :)
> 
> Flashback = italics

You've been in a relationship with Kuroo for almost 4 months now. It was the first romantic relationship for both of you.

The two of you go way back, living in the same street you've known him for as long as you can remember. You always played with each other, never being apart for too long, little Kuroo was (still is) very protective over you, always walking you to your front door, making sure that you get home safely. It became a habit, even now that you grew older.

No one was really surprised to hear that the two of you were now dating. Joking around that, it already took you long enough to end up together. It was rather an accident that Kuroo confessed to you.

_It was when another team was at Nekoma High for a practice match. One of the guys on that team decided to hit on you the very moment he laid eyes on you. Being the sweetheart that you are, you were acting nice even though he bothered you. Not noticing the death glares Kuroo was sending towards that guy._

_Coming up to you and grabbing your arm as he pulled you back, away from that stranger._

_"She's not interested, so you better back off." Glaring at the guy, his voice low and intimidating._

_The guy left, apologizing for bothering you._

_Kuroo was still holding onto your arm es he pulled you outside of the sports hall, ignoring your sweet voice that was telling him to stop. You tried to free yourself from his grip, confused at his behavior._

_"Hey Kuroo, what's wrong?" Cocking your head to the side as you waited for an answer._

_"He was bothering you. I saved you - your welcome." His dark eyes locking with yours, sensing a hint of annoyance._

_Only realizing that the whole team was listening to your conversation when Kenma walked passed you and stated that Kuroo is jealous. The others were quickly joining in, claiming that he'd always get jealous to see you with other guys._

_The snickering quickly died down when Kuroo threatened them with additional exercise. He was glaring at them until they gave you some room to talk in private._

_Looking back at him, asking if what they were talking about was true. His deep red blush was enough to confirm Kenmas statement. You have never seen him this flustered. It was so different from his usual self._

_Now that you know about him being jealous of other guys, he had to tell you how he felt. Unsure how to do it, scared of rejection, and losing a friend._

_"(Y/N), I-I... think that-"_

_Shocked at his stuttering, which he never did. He was always known to be straightforward, which often lead others to misunderstand him._

_Thinking that he was suffering enough, you tiptoed, cupping his cheeks and tilting his head down to give you a better angle. Kuroo, not daring to move, watching you as your face got closer, feeling your breath against his lips made his heart stop. When you crashed your lips against his, he thought that he would pass out._

_You had a feeling that he felt the same as you and wanted more than just a friendship. Thinking to show him what he means to you rather than to be stuttering along with him. He soon melted into the kiss, cupping your cheek while his other hand was resting on the small od your back._

_"I love you." Whispering against your lips as you parted._

_"I love you too." Chuckling at him, being back to his usual self._

It was friday night, which usually consisted of the two of you watching movies at Kuroos home, and him walking you home. However, his parents were out of town, which means that he had the house to himself. This was the first time that you would stay overnight, Thinking about what the two of you would end up doing, made you nervous. But you were ready for the next step. Actually, you have been for a pretty long time; both of you have.

The two of you were currently sitting on the couch watching a scary movie. It didn't take too long for him to pull you to his chest and snuggle up. Looking up at him, you admired his face.

'How can someone be this perfect?!'

Feeling your eyes on him, he turned his face towards you.

"Like what you see?" Smirking at you, as he was joking.

"Well, obviously." Giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

You were looking at each other before he moved closer until your faces were only inches away. You closed the gap, pressing your lips onto his, his tongue soon sliding into your mouth.

Not breaking the kiss, he moved you closer, now you were straddling his lap, his hands resting on your thighs. You wrapped your arms around his neck, wanting to be closer to him.

"Someone seems eager." Teasing you before continuing your make-out session.

"I could say the same about you." Breathing against his lips.

Lowering his head, he attacked your neck, kissing and biting as if he wanted to get a taste of you. Enjoying every second of it, you didn't want him to stop. Gladly, there wouldn't be anything stopping him tonight.

Feelings taking over you, you let out a hushed moan. He pulled away, his lustful eyes locking with yours.

"Your so hot, especially when you purr for me," his husky voice letting a shiver run down your spine.

Wanting to hear more of those sounds, he attacked your neck once again, sucking at your skin. He felt so much at the moment, high on love. He wanted to claim you. To be the only one for you, the only one to see you, hear you and feel you like this.

Your moans were getting louder, you were feeling light-headed - more aroused. Feeling a prominent bulge pressing against you, you grind yourself against him. A low groan leaving his lips.

"(Y/N)I want you so much, you have no idea." He whispered in your ear, he was desperate, needing to feel more of you.

"Kuroo... Please, I want you too" At that he picked you up and carried you to his bedroom, lowering you and pushing you back against his bed. Pressing his hips to yours, his hands moving over your body.

"A-Are you sure you want this?" He was struggling to hold his composure, wanting nothing more than to fuck you into his mattress - his dreams finally becoming a reality.

Pushing your hips up against his and letting out a small 'yes' to assure him.

That was all he needed to hear, you wanted him, and he wanted you.

His hands moved under your shirt, cupping your breasts. You were squirming underneath him, enjoying the foreign but pleasant feeling. You were sitting up, making it easier for him to get rid of your shirt. He was fumbling with your bra, trying to open it up. Chuckling at his eagerness, you helped him unclasp it, throwing it on the floor.

Taking in the sight of you almost made him cum, he thought about this moment so many times, touching himself while thinking about you - and here you were, laying in front of him - he was so hard, just from touching you.

Lowering his head and sucking on one of your nips before flicking his tongue over it, squeezing and rubbing the other one between his fingers, your moans spurring him on. Your hands moved to his neck and up into his black hair, grasping a handful of it and pulling it when he teasingly bit down. You felt yourself getting wetter, the sensation almost too much to handle, it made you feel dizzy.

His head was moving lower, leaving a trail of light kisses. Taking off your pants in one swift motion. He quickly removed his own clothes before moving back between your thighs.

His eyes were falling to the wet spot on your underwear, his cock twitching in response.

Looking up at him while pouting at the lack of action, you realized that this was his first time as well.

Thinking that it would be the easiest way to show him how to make you feel good, you slowly moved your hand between your legs, sliding your fingers over your clothed sex before placing your fingers on your clit, tracing slow circles around it, teasing yourself.

Kuroo was watching you, mouth wide open. Palming his bulge, and groaning, wanting more, more of you.

"Fuck, your beautiful" not able to wait any longer, he pulled your hand away, replacing it with his own. Going by the sounds you were making, he knew that he was doing something right.

Gasping loudly when he pushed your panties to the side and dipped his finger inside you. Moving it sinfully slow.

"P-Please... I, I need more." looking at him with pleading eyes.

You were soaked, allowing him to easily add another finger, this time moving a lot faster. Arching your back and grinding against his hand, trying to get his fingers deeper inside of you.

"Your so wet, I can't wait to fuck you" you could hear how desperate he was, wanting to do just what he told you.

"Kuroo, fuck me! Please, I need you," taking off his underwear as quickly as he could before looking through his nightstand and pulling out a condom. Your eyes locked on his cock, scared that he wouldn't fit inside.

"I'll go slow, I promise to make you feel good." he looked at you, eyes filled with love and desire.

"Can I?" Pointing at the condom before sitting up and biting your lower lip. You take the condom out of his hand, quickly opening it and placing it on his tip, slowly rolling it down onto his length. As you were stroking his cock, he couldn't hold back his wanton moans.

"(Y/N), I don't know how long I will last if you continue." Pressing his forehead to yours before kissing you roughly, then pulling away and positioning himself at your entrance.

You couldn't help yourself but let out a loud moan when he slowly sank into your wet folds while Kuroo let out a shaky breath. Stoping his motions when he was fully inside you, giving you a moment to adjust. Signaling him that you were ready, you started to grind on his cock.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." His voice sounded husky, filled with lust.

He started to thrust into you at a slow, steady pace. He leaned down, kissing you passionatly before he moved to your neck, licking down to your shoulder and biting you hard, you let out a high pitched moan.

Neither one of you was able to talk. Both lost in pleasure. The sound of wet skin slapping against each other, your moans and groans filled the room. You were a moaning mess, just like Kuroo, who was letting out low, animalistic groans.

He started to rub your clit, sending shockwaves through your body. You were seeing stars, your legs trembling.

"K-K-Kuroo, I'm close!" Trying to talk over your moans.

He was fucking you at a relentless speed, the knot inside you snapping - your whole body was shaking as your orgasm washed over you. Feeling you clamp down around him was enough to send him over the edge, filling up the condom with his hot seed. Moaning a mix between curses and your name as he came.

Collapsing on top of you, he rested his head in the crook of your neck. The both of you panting, coming down from your highs.

Removing himself and getting rid of the condom, before he came back to bed, laying down beside you. He pulled you closer, your head now resting on his chest.

"I love you (Y/N)," kissing your forehead and gently caressing your back.

"I love you too Kuroo," snuggling closer to him before you two drifted off to sleep.


	3. Team Spirit (Nekoma VBC x Reader)

You are Nekoma's beloved manager, giving your best to encourage and help your team. You've only been in this position for a couple of months, starting once you got into the second year of high school. 

You were in the same class as Kenma. Sitting next to him all throughout the first year has gotten him to open up to you, you share the addiction of games, so that's what you would mostly talk about. When he once mentioned that he was a part of the VBC, you told him that you've been playing until the last year of middle school. 

So when the Coach agreed on getting a manager, Kenma didn't hesitate to ask you to join Nekomas VBC. His teammates were watching him wide-eyed when he made his way to the sports hall, bringing you along. Never seeing him with a girl, what shocked them, even more, was that he was fully engaged in a conversation with you - telling you about his newest game. 

There were not many others who showed up for the position of the manager. Coach Nekomata chose you, thinking that you'd be a good fit. You got along with every one of them, you had no struggle getting to know them as they were welcoming you with open arms - especially Yamamoto. 

You were currently at a training camp, doing your job and making sure that they'd stick to the rules. It was nighttime only a few minutes before curfew, you were on your way to their room. You could already hear them as you were walking through the halls. The ruckus quickly fell silent when you opened the door, glaring at them. Sending death glares to the captain, as he should be the one in charge.

Kuroo stood up and moved to the door, where you were standing with your arms crossed.

"Come on, guys, you're not little kids. Why do I have to remind you about curfew every single night?" There was a hint of annoyance in your voice.

"You know if you want to spend time with us, you could just tell us." smirking down at you and placing his arm over your shoulder, closing the door before moving back to where he was before - dragging you along.

"Kuroooo" dragging out his name and elbowing him, hoping that he'd let go of you, being too tired to keep up with his teasing.

The other team members were already used to the both of you annoying each other.

Kuroo flopped down onto his futon. Pulling your hips down, you were sitting on his lap, your back pressed against his chest. You tried to free yourself, failing when he wrapped his strong arms around your torso. Not wanting you to leave.

"Kuroo, what are you doing." You knew very well that once he'd start to tease you, he'd only stop once your a blushing mess.

Yakku being the angel he is, stood up and came over to help you. Trying to get you free from Kuroo's grip. However, when Kuroo wanted to adjust his hold on you, he accidentally moved one of his hands too high, squeezing your left boob. You let out a small moan, which seemed a lot louder as it echoed through the room. All eyes focused on you, your sweet sound switching something inside all of their brains.

No one dared to move, or speak, Kuroo's hand still cupping your breast. You were so embarrassed, feeling all the hungry eyes on you, you didn't dare to move. 

As Yamamoto was staring at Kuroo's hand, he was wishing he'd be the one you were sitting on. Even Kenma, who usually didn't seem to be interested in anything else than his games, was now watching you.

Wanting to take this further, Kuroo brushed your hair back, moving his head to your ear.

"(Y/N) you've been such a great manager, always taking care of us and giving your all." His voice was low, almost a whisper, but loud enough that everyone could hear him, "Let us pay you back, let us make you feel good."

Biting your earlobe in such a seductive way, making a shiver run down your spine as you felt a heat spread in your lower regions.

"K-Kuroo, you can't do that" Inuoka was interrupted him, he would love to touch as well. But it felt so wrong, he wanted to get you out of this situation. 

"You're right, I can't do that. But I will only stop if (Y/N) tells me to" You could feel him grin against your neck, that damned shit-eating grin he always has when he's so sure of himself. 

Kai and Yakku were telling him to stop, which seemed to fall on deaf ears as he was continuing his ministrations. 

His hands were moving over your body before resting them on your waist. You couldn't help yourself, being surrounded by your handsome team, your mind started to imagine all kinds of dirty thoughts. 

Your arousal getting the best out of you and letting Kuroo have his way with you. His mouth was close to your neck, before he kissed you, nibbling on your neck. Once again, drawing all the attention to yourself by letting out another moan. Making Kuroo chuckle against your neck, his hot breath leaving goosebumps all over your skin.

Although Yamamoto being usually outgoing and always trying to make a move on you, was silently watching you not daring to move. Feeling his pants getting tighter as his bulge was growing.

Lev was on the other side of the room, watching you with hungry eyes. Next to him was Shibayama, his cheeks flushed. He tried to avert his gaze, but his eyes moved back to you when more moans spilled over your lips.

You could feel something hard press against your ass, boldly grinding against it, earning a low growl from Kuroo. However, he quickly stopped your movements, his hands tightly holding your hips still.

"Tell us what you want" His voice demanding, not wanting to wait any longer.

His hand snaked its way to your front, resting it on top of your thigh. His hand slowly traveled up the inside of your thigh, before stopping between your leg. Gasping as you felt him stroke your clothed sex, you tried to speak up, but your mind was racing, you were mumbling incoherently.

Stoping his movements to give you a chance to respond, "Do you want us to make you feel good? Hmm...?" Purring into your ear. Some of the others were groaning at the show in front of them - their hands on their hardening members. 

"Y-Yes" Your voice barely audible. Lowering your gaze to the floor, embarrassed at your honesty. But you wanted this, feeling how wet you are from just this much. 

Not wanting Kuroo to have all the fun, Yakku moved closer, sinking to his knees in front of you. Locking eyes with you before he moved closer, startling you when his lips crushed against yours, greedily kissing you and biting your lower lip.

That was enough for the other guys, wanting to join in, they sat down around you. 

Still sitting on Kuroo's lap, with your back pressed against his chest, he was sucking and biting your neck. Continuing on rubbing your clit - which was sending shockwaves through your body.

However, once the realization hit you, being with this many guys, you tensed up. 

Sensing the sudden change, Kuroo spoke up.

"What's wrong, do you want us to stop?" His hand still working on your clothed sex. His other hand running up and down your arm, caressing it. Whispering into your ear, so that only you could hear him, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." As if he could read your mind.

"No, I'm fine." Lightly shaking your head, this was your team. You knew that they'd never hurt you, you trusted them. 

Having your consent, they continued their ministrations.

In front of you was Yakku, who was kissing you with such passion, leaving you wanting more. Yamamoto was next to the latter, caressing your inner thigh.

To Yakkus other side was Kai, mirroring Yamamoto's movements.

Seated on either side of Kuroo, were Fukanaga and Inuoka, each cupping and squeezing one of your boobs. 

Groaning when the movements on your upper body stopped. When you realized that they stopped so that Yakku could take your shirt off, you lifted your arms, helping him to get rid off it.

Kuroo quickly unclasped your bra, watching from behind as it left your chest.

With your upper half naked, they continued their ministrations, hands, and lips all over your body - exploring it. 

There was so much going on, feeling overwhelmed you were letting out breathy moans. Your gaze falling on Kai when you heard him let out a low "fuck."

The three pairs of eyes in front of you were staring at the wet spot between your legs. Your eyes following theirs, biting your lower lip when you saw that you soaked through your sweatpants.

"Fuck, (Y/N)... Look how wet you are for us," Kai's eyes filled with desire. His wanton cock twitching. "Yakku, her pants, take them off."

Wanting them gone, happy to see his teammate swiftly pulling them off of you along with your underwear. 

He switched places with Yakku, who was growling at the loss of your plump lips on his.

"Why am I the only one naked?" Pouting, wanting to see their hot bodies.

Happy to oblige, they all quickly got rid of their clothes, Glad to free their cocks out of their tight confines. 

Looking around, admiring the sight in front of you, thinking you were in ~~sex~~ heaven. Some of them were already leaking precum, wetting your lips. You wanted to get a taste.

Looking back at Kai when he placed his hands on your hips, pulling you closer to him. You were now lying on the floor, partially on Kuroo's futon.

The others were quick to complain, at the loss of contact with your soft skin. The complaining quickly died down when they saw Kai spreading your legs, and dipping his head before teasingly running his tongue over your wet slit. Your moans filled the room, making the boys' cocks twitch.

Kai was now sucking on your clit, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud - your legs started to tremble.

"A-Ah, Kai please don't stop!" Looking at him with half-lidded eyes. 

Fukunaga and Inuoka both hovered above your sides before they lowered their heads. Each sucking on your nips, Inuoka was playfully biting down, you were gasping to the sensation of slight pain mixed with pleasure.

You lifted your arms, stroking their hardened lengths with a tight grip, both Inuoka and Fukunaga groaning loudly. Both inched closer towards you and were kneeling on either side of you.

Your eyes moved around the room, taking in that everyone was touching themselves some more eager than the others. Your eyes locking with Kenma's who was still in his boxer briefs, smirking at him when you saw his prominent bulge. 

You definitely we're not surprised that he'd be more into watching you from afar. On the other side was Shibayama, his hand firmly on his cock while watching you, too nervous to join.

Lev was on your other side, watching him work on his hardened length as his eyes roamed over your naked body.

Watching down between your legs, which were shaking at the feeling of Kai eating you out and lapping up your juices. You cried out when he pushed two fingers into your wet heat, moving them fast. 

This was enough to push you over the edge. You felt a heat spread through your whole body as your orgasm washed over you. Your entire body was shaking, not able to stop moaning.

Kai pulled back, watching your face contour in pleasure.

The sight of you coming undone, making those lewd sounds were enough for the boys. Hearing multiple moans and groans when some of them came soon after you; 

Yamamoto came with a loud groan, you noticed that he had your wet underwear around his cock, covering it with his cum.

At the same time as Yamamoto, you heard a loud gasp, signaling that Lev came as well. 

Inuoka and Fukunaga, came as you tightened your grip. Inuoka came with a loud grown, cumming into your hand as Fukunaga was a swearing mess, his hot seed shooting onto your breast and stomach. 

Lifting your hand, which was covered in Inuoka's cum up to your mouth. Cleaning it off with your mouth, sucking on your fingers as you moaned around your digits - enjoying the salty taste.

Yakku came at the sight of you sucking and licking the cum off your hand. His cum was partially on his hand and on the floor. Looking at you with pleading eyes, wanting you to clean off his hand - just like you did before.

Sitting up as Yakku was holding his cum-covered hand out for you. You wrap your fingers lightly around his wrist, you teasingly licked his hand clean. He started to moan when you began to suck on his fingers.

Pulling away when his hand was clean. You felt light-headed, knowing that this was only the start of tonight's adventure. 

"How bout putting that pretty mouth of yours to work?" Looking at Kai and nodding at him, as your lips turned into a smirk.

Getting on all fours as he was kneeling in front of you. You bring up one hand and lightly stroke him before licking up his length.

"Mhhh... Just like that." cupping your cheeks, his hand moved back, grasping a handful of hair. 

Taking him into your mouth, your tongue circled his tip before it teasingly flicked over his slit. Locking eyes with him as you were working on his length, sucking him off.

Your ass was up in the air - taking the opportunity Kuroo positioned himself at your entrance, thrusting into you in one swift motion.

You were moaning around Kai's length, who was pulling your hair. Feeling you moan around him, spurred him on. Thrusting into your mouth - saliva started to run down your neck. 

Fingers digging into your hips as Kuroo pounded into you, hitting your sweet spot with every thrust - the room started to spin as you were drowning in pleasure.

Kai was reaching his end, you could feel him throb inside of your mouth before his hot seed hit the back of your mouth, you swallowed it before he pulled away.

Kuroo's hands moved around to your front, lifting your upper half of the ground. Kneeling in front of him, your back pressed against his chest as he fucked into you at a brutal speed. Playing with your boobs, rolling and pinching your nips between his fingers. Licking, kissing, and biting your shoulder, trying to suppress his groans.

His cock was twitching inside you while he was cumming, the feeling was enough to send you over the edge, coming once more. Your body was trembling, loud moans escaped your mouth.

Resting against his chest, out of breath as you were recovering from your second high.

Feeling someone lightly run his fingers up and down your arms, you locked eyes with Lev, who was crouching in front of you. 

"Can I?" Wanting to have his way with you, needing feel you squirm beneath him.

Kuroo was sitting back, repositioning you. You were laying on the floor as your upper half was resting on Kuroo's lap, you had your arms around his legs, holding onto the outsides of his tighs. 

Lev stroke himself, before getting between your legs, and pushing his tip slowly inside.

Once he was buried inside you, he picked up his pace. You were moaning as you felt his long cock hit your cervix with every thrust. Your tight cunt was squeezing his cock, making him twitch. As he was thrusting into you at a higher speed, Kuroo softly stroked your hair and praising you.

"Good girl, taking all of our cocks." His thumb tracing your bottom lip, you parted your lips. Your tongue sliding over his thumb, looking at you with wanton eyes when you started to suck on his digit. 

Your eyes fell upon Yamamoto, who was hard once again, stroking his cock and watching you. Biting your lower lip as you were enjoying the view. 

"Yamamoto" mumbling his name, signaling him to come closer.

Moving to your left side, you moved your hand over his hard length, earning low moans from him. 

"Don't stop (Y/N)!" panting as he was relishing the way your hand feels around his cock. 

Hearing the others' moans and pants as they were touching themselves, was riling you up. 

Lev, still pounding into you. His thrusts becoming sloppy as your orgasm washed over the both of you, you were crying out in pleasure, your voice raw. Your nails digging into Kuroo's tighs. 

Lev pulled out of you, admiring your body before sitting down, to recover from his high.

Your body was tired from being overstimulated. But you didn't want to stop, you needed more. 

"Can you go for a little bit longer (Y/N)?" Kuroo was looking down, his pupils blown, filled with lust.

"Y-yes" Nodding at him, with the same look in your eyes. 

Helping you sit up when Yakku laid down on the futon next to you, taking the hint you straddled his lap, sinking down onto his hard cock. Moaning as he was stretching you. 

Shibayama finally dared to come closer. Standing at your left side as Kuroo stood to your right. 

The others watching you as you were riding Yakku, at a slow, steady pace. He was moaning underneath you, his hands teasingly brushing over your thighs.

You were working Shibayama's cock with your hand while sliding your tongue over Kuroo's hard length. Taking him into your mouth, you tease his tip, circling it with your wet muscle.

Kuroo was moaning loudly, praising you while staring into your eyes.

Needing more, Yakku thrusts up into you, your moans muffled by Kuroo's cock. 

It didn't take long for Shibayama to come, you could feel him twitch as you were jerking him off, his breath hitched as he was pushed over the edge. His cum now covering your hand and running down your wrist. Shibayama, flopped onto one of the futons that wear spread across the floor.

Pulling off of Kuroo with a pop sound, who was growling at you in return. Teasingly looking up at him as your tongue was sliding over the skin of your wrist, lapping up Shibayama's cum.

Kuroo's eyes darkened at the show you were giving him. Grabbing a fistful of your hair and tilting your head to give him a better angle. He pushed himself inside, fucking your mouth and groaning at the feeling of your moans around his length.

"(YN) you feel so good around my cock!" Kuroo's voice sinfully raw.

Yakku was watching his cock disappear into your wet cunt. Pushing harder into you - your juices coating his cock as lewd wet sounds filled the room. Your eyes welled up with tears as you were gagging around Kuroo's cock as he was fucking your mouth at a relentless speed. Desperately chasing after his release.

Fukanaga was sitting on his futon, watching you and moving his hands over his hard cock.

Inuoka, who was sitting near the latter, just came down from his high, catching his breath and watching the scandalous scene in front of him.

Yamamoto was on his own futon, he already came twice tonight, somehow he felt himself getting hard again, watching you.

Kai was standing close to you, cursing and panting while jerking off.

Shibayama and Lev were on their futons, both just watching you with their mouths agape.

Kenma was still in his boxer briefs, he was the only one who didn't had an orgasm. However, his cock was twitching inside of his confines as he was palming his bulge. He couldn't take his eyes off of you the whole night, watching you as you took one after the other.

Kuroo's hold tightened, groaning and cursing as he pulled your hair when his orgasm crashed down on him. Spurting his seed into your mouth, softly moaning when he felt you swallow around him.

"F-Fuck, (Y/N)" Yakku's thrusts became sloppy, slamming up into you.

Feeling the tight knot snap once again, you drownd in pleasure. Crying out as your orgasm washed over you, you collapsed on his chest. Your body was shaking and twitching. Feeling your walls clamp around him, sent Yakku over the edge, groaning your name as he came - painting your insides white.

The two of you were still laying on the ground, your head resting against his chest, you could hear his heart pounding.

Your eyes move across the room, noting that the others looked as bad as you. Everyone was a sweating, panting mess - the smell of sweat, cum, and your arousal filled up the small room. Your eyes locking with Kenma's, wanting to change his composed and reserved self, only for tonight, you sat up, feeling Yakku's softening cock slip out of you. 

You got off of him and seductively moved on all fours towards the only one who was left with a hard one. 

"K-Kenma" your voice hoarse. Looking at his bulge, which he was still palming through his underwear. His eyes widened as he watched you coming closer, blushing when he realized what you wanted.

Driven by lust and desire, you moved closer before coming to a halt. Only now that you were this close, you could see the hint of arousal and passion in his eyes.

You were seated in front of him, your hands lightly traveling up the sides of his arms, earning soft moans from Kenma. You tangled your hands in his hair, bringing his head closer before kissing him deeply. You pulled back, moving your head to his ear, he tensed up at the feeling of your hot breath against his ear.

"I want you" your voice only a whisper - he was the only one who heard you. Tilting your head and grazing your teeth teasingly down his neck, nibbling and sucking at one particular spot, leaving a mark on him.

You untangled one of your hands, grazing your nails down his chest and torso. Stopping when you reached the waistband of his underwear. Slipping your hand inside, he gasped loudly when your fingers wrapped around his hard cock.

Firmly holding him, using his precum as lube as you were stroking him.

The rest of the group watching you, surprised to see Kenma seemingly enjoy something besides the usual.

Smirking against his neck when you feel his hands exploring your body.

Cupping each of your boobs, playing with them before rolling your nips between his fingers. Moaning against his skin, before pulling your mouth off of him and looking into his eyes. 

Both of you a blushing mess, you tightened your grip around him and pulled his hard length out of its confines. Moving closer, you straddled his lap before sinking down onto him. His hands moved to your waist, fingers digging into your flesh.

Once he was buried inside you, you started to move - you could feel the fire spread through your lower regions. He hit the sweet spot every time you grounded against him.

Locking eyes, he lifted his left hand and cupped your cheek, his thumb grazing over before bringing your head closer, "Ngh, you feel so good" breathing against your lips.

His lips brushed against yours, kissing you slow and gentle before catching your lower lip between his teeth, nibbling on it, then sliding his tongue into your mouth.

The others watched the two of you intently, not wanting to miss anything.

You slammed your hips down against his. His fingers dipping even deeper into the skin of your waist. Picking up your pace, you were moaning into each others mouths, you could feel him pulsing inside you. Your body started to tremble as you were coming closer to your end. Your hands found their way back to his damp hair, raking your nails over his scalp, which made him bite down harshly on your lower lip. 

Your orgasm crashed over you, throwing your head back and letting out loud moans. Kenma soon followed you over the edge, chanting your name as he came inside of you, your clenching walls were milking his cock before it softened and slipped out of you. 

He reached his arms around your waist, supporting you as you were trying to catch your breath. Your body was still trembling, your legs felt like jelly. By the time you finished, all of the other team members had found their way back to their futons.

Getting off of his lap, you flopped down between him and Kuroo, who was watching you with a smirk on his face.

As all of you were processing what just happened, you felt a wave of exhaustion wash over you. This was better than anything you've ever imagined. Inconspicuously pinching your arm, making sure that this isn't just a dream.

"Well, I guess you could call this strengthening the team spirit." Kuroo stated, with his shit-eating grin, playfully rolling your eyes at him.

He continued, "But you know, that's not done in one go, so this better won't be the first and last time we do this."

The others were quick to agree to the captain's statement, not wanting this to be the last time they had some quality time with their manager.

You agreed, "Looking forward to the next time!" you couldn't help but chuckle.

Kuroo pulled you closer until you were entirely on his futon, draping his blanket over the both of you. 

"You really are the best manager." Jokingly whispering to you, lightly punching his chest in response. 

It didn't take long for all of you to fall asleep as exhaustion washed over you.


	4. Shower time (Kōtarō Bokuto x Reader)

You were waiting for Bokuto to finish practice, doing your homework until he'd be done. Your thoughts drifted off, thinking about him and his odd behavior. Lately, he's been acting weird around you, you decided that you'd ask him on your way home.

When his team came out of the sports hall, he rushed over to you, informing you that he'd soon be ready just needing to shower and getting dressed.

You were now waiting outside of the boys' locker room watching as one after the other left, greeting you as they walked passed you. When Akaashi walked out, you were confused not to find Bokuto beside him.

Greeting him when he walked up to you. The three of you'd walk home every day as you were living in the same neighborhood. Glad that you didn't have to wait alone as Akaashi was standing next to you.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be walking home with you guys. I'm meeting a friend." Saying goodbye before leaving you alone.

_'So much about not having to wait alone.'_

Wondering what would take him so long, since he usually was in and out of the locker room in an instant.

Bokuto was inside the shower stall, staring down at his boner, it was the third one today. The cause of this - you.

A few days ago, the two of you got your group assignment back. Thinking you'd totally fail, you were surprised to see how good you did. Not thinking, you slung your arms around him, bodies pushed against each other, his cock pressed against your lower belly. He doesn't know why it has such an effect on him.

His thoughts always come back to you, he was jerking off to the thought of you, despite it feeling so wrong since you were just a few feet away from him, waiting for him. He felt terrible, friends don't think about their friends in such naughty ways.

Being the only one inside, he at least didn't have to hold back his moans, wishing that it'd be your hand around his cock instead of his.

Now you were already waiting for 15 minutes, you decided to check up on him. You knocked on the door before you opened it and stepped in, cringing at the musky smell.

"Bokuto, where are you?" Calling out, letting him now that entered.

He clearly didn't hear you.

Once you moved closer to the showers, you heard soft moans.

_Shit, Shit, Shit!_

You felt your cheeks flush, deciding to let him finish off, you turned around - ready to leave. Startled when you heard him moan out your name.

For a second, you thought that he noticed you, but then you heard your name leave his lips once again, his rough voice sounding desperate.

_Fuck!_

You felt yourself getting wet, feeling bad for being there without him knowing, but you couldn't help yourself. The way he was moaning your name left you wanting more.

Taking a deep breath before moving closer to the stall, he was occupying.

You opened the door, seeing him jerking off before your eyes locked with his.

"(Y/N)?!" He was staring at you, mouth agape, his left hand, which was around his cock, came to a halt.

Your eyes traveled down his muscular torso before locking on his cock, biting your lower lip at his size.

His cock started to twitch, looking back up at him you asked him, "D-Do you need help?"

He groaned loudly at your question, his eyes looking lustfully into yours. He nodded vigorously, taking your offer.

Quickly removing your jacket, leaving it behind before stepping into the shower stall. You placed your hand on his chest, feeling him tense underneath your touch. Your hand slowly traveled lower, leaving goosebumps all over his skin, softly moaning as he enjoyed the feeling of your hand exploring his body.

Grasping his cock tightly, locking eyes with him before you started to move your hand at a steady pace. He placed his hands on either side of your shoulder, his groans getting louder.

"(Y/N)... C-Can I touch you?" He wanted you, he needed to feel your skin.

Nodding at him, he moved his hands from your shoulders down to your boobs, cupping and squeezing them, earning a small moan from you. He started unbuttoning your shirt, pulling it out of your skirt, before draping it over one of the walls. Snaking his left arm around you, unclasping your bra - humming when it came off. All the while, you were jerking him off at a slow, steady pace. You feel a warm liquid on your hand. Looking down, you notice him leaking precum.

You move your thumb across his slit, which made him shiver.

Raising your thumb to your lips before slipping your tongue around it, lapping up his precum, moaning at the salty taste. He was groaning, wanting to feel more of you, he hiked up your skirt before placing his hand between your legs.

Your breath hitched as he placed his hand on your clothed sex, circling your clit. Your free hand moving up to his muscular arm, tightly grabbing it as you started to moan.

"M-More," you needed to feel more, happy when he moved your underwear to the side and dipped a digit into your wanting heat. He slowly thrusts it in and out of you before adding a second one.

Hearing your voice was almost enough for him. He moved his head closer, pressing his lips against yours before sliding his tongue into your mouth, kissing you hungrily.

You were moaning into each other's mouths, your hand traveled up his arm and tangled in his wet hair. His free hand was cupping your cheek, stroking your soft skin with his thumb.

Pulling away before speaking up "(Y/N), I can't wait any longer." His pleading eyes staring into yours.

Letting go of his cock, you placed both of your hands on his shoulders. His hands snaking around your sides, down to the back of your tighs, pulling you closer before quickly lifting you up.

Pushing you against the wall. Your legs instantly wrap around his hip, gasping loudly when he teasingly stroke his hard length over your wet slit, covering his cock in your slick.

Positioning his cock at your entrance, he slowly pushed into you, both of you were a moaning mess.

Giving you a moment to adjust to his sheer size when he was entirely inside you.

"(Y/N), y-you're so tight." His head nuzzled against your neck, his hot breath tickling your skin.

You arched your back, signaling him that you want him to move. Happy to oblige, he started to move at a steady pace - hitting your sweet spot with every thrust.

"A-Ah, fuck Bokuto!" You were crying out in pleasure as he starts to suck and bite on your neck.

Feeling heat spread in your lower region when he started to move quicker, he was pounding into you, fucking you against the wall of the shower stall. Your lewd moans echoing off the walls, as you could hear the naughty sounds of your wet cunt each time he rammed into you.

You were moaning his name as if it's the only word you know. Your nails digging into his skin, holding on for your life as he relentlessly fucked into you. You started to see stars, toes curling, when you felt the knot inside of you snap.

"BOKUTO!" Moaning out his name as you came, sure that if someone was still on the school grounds, they'd sure have heard you. The way his name spilled over your lips, mixed with the feeling of your walls clenching around his cock was enough to send him over the edge.

"F-Fuck!" Groaning against your neck and biting down as he filled you up with his cum, you could feel him twitch inside you, with each twitch spurting more of his cum into you. The both of you were panting as you came down your highs. He pressed his forehead against yours, locking eyes, smiling warmly at each other.

You felt his softening cock slip out of you, followed by the feeling of his hot seed running down your shaking legs when he put you down.

He cupped your face, tilting your head so that you were looking up at him, "I didn't plan on doing it like this, but um... I... I-I love you!" He was staring at you expectantly.

"Bokuto, I feel the same, I love you too." He relaxed, glad that you felt the same.

He pulled your face closer to his and kissed you passionately.


	5. Just the two of us - (Yuu Nishinoya x Reader)

Today was the final match of the spring high - Miyagi prefecture representative playoffs.

You were coming to Sendai City, to surprise your boyfriend - Yuu Nishinoya. Wanting to be there to cheer him on, while they play against the dreaded Shiratorizawa VBC.

You've been with Yuu for the past two years, happy to have him in your life. The two of you were in the same class throughout your middle school years, getting closer over the years.

Around the end of your last year, he admitted that he had feelings for you, and he didn't want to lose contact now that the end of your middle school time was approaching. Telling him that you do return his feelings made him the happiest little bundle of joy. 

It hasn't always been easy; after your middle school time, your family moved to a different city. However, you and Yuu didn't want to break up. You were sure that your relationship could bloom - even if you're apart from each other most of the time.  
  
You hadn't seen him for the past three months. You were excited to see him again finally. You were quite early at the Sendai city gymnasium, making your way to the main entrance, where you waited for him - hoping that you'd be able to spot him since there were so many people.

Once Karasuno's team arrived, they were walking passed the crowds towards the main hall.

Thinking that he heard someone call his name, Yuu stopped and looked around. Confused when he didn't see anyone he knows, he started to walk off but heard it again. 

"YUU!" You were quickly making your way passed other people, trying to catch up to him. 

His eyes fell on a very familiar-looking person, blinking rapidly as he did not believe his eyes. He didn't even notice that he started to walk towards you, embracing you in a tight hug when you were close enough.

His head buried in the crook of your neck, "(Y/N), what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me that you're coming?" His hot breath tickling the skin of your neck. 

"I wanted to surprise you!" You wrapped your arms tightly around his shoulders, feeling thrilled to have him in your arms again. You could feel him smile against your skin.

The two of you were standing there, arms firmly around each other. Yuu slowly pulled away, locking eyes with you before he cupped your cheeks and brought your face closer. His lips brushed against yours. You missed this - the feeling of his lips on yours.

Kissing you lovingly, he didn't care about all the people that were around you. 

However, you got interrupted by Daichi, who was standing close to the two of you, clearing his throat loudly to get your attention. 

The two of you hesitantly pulled away, both looking at the one who interrupted you. You greeted Daichi, as well as the others that were close by. You've known most of the team, except for the first years. 

You quickly wished them good luck before you parted ways. The team was moving to the main hall while you were walking towards the stands. When you were moving to the front seats, you heard a rather loud voice greeting the team as they entered the main hall, calling out to Tanaka and Yuu. 

You approached her before introducing yourself. 

"I'm Saeko Tanaka, Ryūnosuke's big sister!" She introduced herself, telling you that you can stay with her and the others. 

Once the match started, the two of you didn't restrain your cheering. The team had troubles at the beginning. However, they managed to turn the tables and beat Shiratorizawa. 

After the match, you were waiting outside with Saeko and the others, talking about how amazing Karasuno did. 

When Karasuno's VBC came outside, you all congratulated them, before going to a restaurant - to celebrate their victory.

You were sitting next to an exhausted Yuu, enjoying each other's company. 

When all of you were finished eating, you left the restaurant. You were standing outside, Yuu looked at you with a hint of sorrow in his eyes. 

"(Y/N) I'll take you to the train station." he took your hand into his, wishing he could spend more time with you. 

"There's no need for that, well, not today!" Grinning widely at him, "I'll stay here until the end of the week."

"W-Wait what?" He beamed, his eyes lighting up and turning around so that he was facing you. 

"I planned it through, so don't worry!" Smiling at his happy expression.

"But where will you stay?" Locking eyes with you as he was waiting for your response.

"With you," chuckling when confusion washed over his face. 

"Your mom's in on this, our parents talked about it, and they're alright with it!" You lifted your free hand, brushing your fingers lightly over his cheek. 

He opened his mouth, not knowing what to say, your hand traveling higher and tangling in his soft hair. You ever so slowly moved closer to him, lightly kissing him. He brought his hands to your waist, his grip firm. 

He pulled back, his hand grabbing your hand once again, (Y/N), come on. Let's go home!"

When you arrived at his place, you greeted his parents - which you've met a few times already. They congratulated him for winning against Shiratorizawa before chatting with you.

When Yuu pulled you away, wanting to spend some alone time with you, his father called out to him, "You know the rules, you can spend some time together in your room, but (YN/) will sleep in the guest room!"

"Yes, I know!" Answering his father as you were chuckling behind him. 

He let you step into his room first, following behind you and closing the door before he snaked his arms around your torso. He pressed your back against his chest, his face nuzzling your neck. 

"I've missed you so much." Whispering into your ear, his voice low, letting a shiver run down your spine.

Your fingers softly stroking his arms, "I've missed you too." 

He kissed your neck slowly, his tongue sliding over your sensitive skin. His hands moved up, cupping and squeezing your clothed breasts, your breath hitched at his touch. 

"Yuu..." your voice was laced with desire. You arched your back, grinding your ass against his bulge, which earned you a low groan from him. 

He pulled away, moving a step back. Turning around to face him, your eyes lock, both pairs filled with lust. You wrap your arms around his shoulders, pushing your body against his. Your lips crashing against each other. He kisses you greedily, biting down on your lower lip before his wet muscle slides into your mouth. 

He moves his hands around your body, firmly grabbing your ass, you're moaning into his mouth. Your bodies grind against each other, relishing the feeling of one another.   
  
His hands travel lower to the back of your tighs before he lifts you, you wrap your legs around his hips, pressing your wanting heat against his aching bulge. He is groaning lustfully into your mouth.

Moving closer to his bed, he lowers you placing you on his bed. Wanting to feel your soft skin, he pulled your shirt off of you, your pants soon followed and landed on the floor close to your shirt. His eyes fall on your seductive underwear.

"(Y/N) you're so beautiful." He has seen you plenty of times like this, splayed out beneath him, yet he's still unable to understand how someone can be this beautiful.

You felt your face heat up, a subtle blush dusting your cheeks. 

He was sitting between your legs. His hands gently grasp each of your wrists, pinning you against his mattress before he greedily attacks your neck.

Sucking and biting on your skin as you bite down on your lower lip, trying to hold back your moans. Not wanting his parents to hear you. 

He leaves a trail of soft kisses as his head moves lower, hovering over your breasts. Knowing what he wants to do, you slightly lift your back, allowing him to unclasp your bra.

He cups your breasts and massages them, once your nips pucker up, he lowers his head, teasingly flicking his tongue over it as he pinches and rolls the other one between his fingers. 

You weren't able to hold back, and your soft moans spilled over your lips, echoing off the walls of his bedroom. 

You pressed your hips against his, your wanton heat needing some kind of friction. Harshly biting down on your nip as your hip pushed against his twitching cock. You cried out at the feeling of the pain mixed with pleasure. 

He was slowly making his way lower down, his tongue sliding over your soft skin, towards where you wanted him the most. You could feel his hot breath against your clothed sex before he kissed your clit - trembling at the feeling of his lips on your heat. 

He swiftly pulled your underwear off of you before he strips down to his underwear. He spreads your legs with his hands, enjoying the view in front of him. He dips his head between your thighs, his tongue sliding over your wet slit, lapping up your juices.

"Baby, you're so wet just from anticipation." His voice is raw and lustful. He continues his ministration, his tongue teasing your entrance before sliding upwards to your clit. 

Your hands tangle in his hair, pulling it once he starts to suck on your clit. The feeling of him sucking on your clit makes you see stars. You could feel the heat spread in your lower regions. 

His left hand moved to your entrance, teasingly circling it with his finger - coating it in your slick. 

"Yuu" you were moaning his name. He could feel his cock twitch in response to your sweet voice.

Sensing that you're close, he thrusts two of his digits into your wanting cunt, moving them quickly in and out of you, pushing up into your sweet spot each time. You untangled one of your hands and placed it over your mouth, hoping it would muffle the sinful sounds you were making.

He pushed a third finger into you, leaving your legs shaking. You felt the tight knot inside snap. Grinding against his face and fingers as you came, your moans muffled by your arm, body twitching until you came down from your high. 

Yuu pulled away, watching you with half-lidded eyes. Licking his lips And cleaning off your juices, savoring your sweet taste.

You looked up at him, eyes filled with lust, your pupils blown. You were panting, trying to catch your breath as your eyes fell on his bulge. 

"Yuu, please, I want you!" That was all he needed to hear. Getting rid of his boxer briefs, he positioned his cock at your entrance.

Spreading the bead of precum over your slit, mixing it with your juices. He slowly pushed into you, groaning at the feeling of your hot walls around him. Once he was entirely inside you, he pulled out before snapping his hips and thrusting hard into you. 

You were moaning his name as he was pushing into you. His eyes locking on your lips before lowering his head and brushing his against yours.

"You feel so good (Y/N)" panting against your lips before catching your lower lip between his teeth as he started gently nibbling on it. 

He picked up his pace, thrusting harder into you. He felt himself coming closer to his edge, your muffled moans spurring him on. 

His thrusts became unsteady as he rutted into you, his hand moved down between your legs, teasing your clit. Your toes curled at the overstimulation, the way he fucked into you while rubbing your clit was too much for you.

You bit down on Yuu's lower lip as your orgasm washed over you, feeling dizzy as your whole body was shaking.

Moaning into each other mouths as his orgasm crashed down on him when he felt your walls clamping down on his cock, milking him as he shot his hot seed into you. 

He collapsed onto you, his face resting in the crook of your neck. Both of you were panting, trying to catch your breaths. You felt his softening cock slip out of you. 

You wrapped your arms around him as he was still laying on top of you, your fingers gently stroking his back - both of you enjoying each other's company. 

"(Y/N)?" His voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"Hmm?" One of your hands moved up to the back of his head, playing with his soft hair. 

"Let's move in together once we've finished high school." He lifted his head to look into your eyes, "Just the two of us."

The two of you rarely talked about your future, hearing him say that warmed up your heart. 

"I can't wait!" Smiling warmly at him, watching his face lighten up.

Both of you were looking forward to the time where you could spend as much time with each other as you wanted. 


	6. Kuroo Tetsurō x Reader (angst) - broken hearts and second chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flashbacks = italics
> 
> hope you enjoy!

It was Friday night, which meant Kuroo and his friends would usually go out for drinks and enjoy their weekend.  
  
He zoned out as his friends were talking about their plans for the upcoming holidays.  
  
Kuroo's eyes were roaming around the crowded place. It was loud - others' conversations, music and the sounds from the big tv screen were filling the bar.  
  
However, there was one particular sound that stood out, making a shiver run down his spine, sparking something inside him.

A voice that he'd recognize everywhere - even after four long years of not hearing it.  
  
He shifted in his seat, turning and facing the source of that heavenly voice, his eyes instantly landed on you. He felt his heart drop, his breath hitched as he suddenly felt dizzy when all his suppressed feelings washed over him.

There you were, sitting across the room, Kuroo was taken aback. He would've never thought of meeting you here out of all places. You were talking and laughing with your friends, enjoying your time. 

He frowned when he saw a guy sitting next to you, silently growling when the guy touched your arm as he said something that made you laugh. Kuroo's eyes twitching in annoyance.  
  
His gaze quickly moved back to you, taking in the sight of you and the way you have changed. Your hair grew out, your body became more feminine, and your face more mature - unable to understand how someone can be as beautiful.  
  
He smiled lovingly when he was thinking back to the time the two of you were still together, all the moments and firsts you have shared. 

However, his smile soon faded when he thought about the way he had hurt you and betrayed you to set you free, to let you find someone who would be able to give you all that you'd deserve - all that he couldn't give you.   
  
Wanting nothing more than to walk up to you and take you into his arms, to kiss you and to tell you that he loves you and that he can't live without you.  
  
But he can't, you're not his anymore, he has no right to act like nothing had happened- not after what he did to you.  
  
He always promised you to protect you, and yet he ended up being the one to hurt you the most.  
  
Ever since you broke up, he hasn't been as genuinely happy as he used to be. He tried to date a few others, but he always compared them to you. None of them had a chance against you - you were irreplaceable.  
  
  
_You were waiting outside of the sports hall for Kuroo, his teammates were already done with showering and were leaving the locker room._  
  
_Greeting Yaku once he came out of the locker room, you asked him if he would know where Kuroo is._  
  
_"Do you know what he's doing? He didn't tell me that he'd have to stay longer." Wondering what he could be doing._  
  
_"I don't know, he just asked me to tell you to wait for him." Yaku informed you._

_Knowing you, Kuroo was sure that you would come to check up on him instead of waiting around, he knew that his plan would work out._  
  
_You decided that you'd go look for him, walking off towards the sports hall, followed by Yaku._  
  
_Once you entered, you called out for him, walking over to the closed storage room when he didn't reply. You opened up the door and stepped in, calling his name._

_"Kuroo, are you-" you felt sick._  
  
_What you've seen broke your heart._  
  
_Here you are, in a smelly storage room witnessing your boyfriend making out and touching another girl, the same way he used to touch you._

_You couldn't move, you were rooted to the ground. You were just standing there, mouth agape as tears were welling up in your eyes._  
  
_What totally shattered your heart were his words._  
  
_"Oh... (Y/N), I didn't think that you would find out about us like this." He didn't even let go of that other girl, just smirking down at her before locking eyes with you._  
  
_You didn't dare to speak up, not trusting your voice as you could feel a lump in your throat. You turned around, picking up your bag and leaving as quickly as you could with your trembling legs._  
  
_What you failed to notice was the pained expression on Kuroo's face, how his face contorted in disgust from touching and kissing someone other than you. Or the way his hands turned into fists, turning his knuckles white. How he was clenching his jaw in order not to call out to you - to follow after you._  
  
_"Wait (Y/N)!" Yaku was close behind, calling out to you, trying to get your attention, but he failed._

_You didn't listen, ignoring everything he was saying._  
  
_You were already at the school's gate when he grabbed you by your wrist, turning you around._  
  
_"(Y/N)... you know that he loves you... This has to be some shitty joke!" His eyes were soft as his thumb gently stroke your wrist._  
  
_"Does he? Would he really do that if he'd love me?!" You were letting out your anger on him. You knew that he didn't deserve it, he's not the one who broke your heart._  
  
_"(Y/N)..." Yaku hugged you, his hand firmly around your waist as the other one was comfortingly stroking your hair._  
  
_That was all you needed to break down, you were sobbing into his jacket, your breath ragged as your tears rolled down your cheeks._  
  
_It was already close to the end of your third year when you broke up. It was a strange feeling not to have Kuroo around._

_You've known him since middle school and started to date him in your first year of high school. Both of you were used to have each other around all the time._

_Your break-up changed everything, you didn't know how to get over that strange feeling, the feeling that something was missing._  
  
_You haven't talked once after that night, he never apologized or tried to explain himself. He was trying to avoid you in every way possible, he didn't even look at you._  
  
_You had a hard time, you felt incomplete. You were blaming yourself, thinking that you should've done more. You always asked yourself what you could've changed to prevent this._  
  
_You were struggling to accept the fact that it was over and that there's nothing that you could change about it._

_However, once you decided that you don't want to spend the rest of your last year in high school crying over him, you were thriving._  
  
_You took your negativity and turned it around. Focusing on your college entrance exams as well as your final exams. You enjoyed the rest of your high school time, spending more time with your friends._  
  
_Your change didn't go unnoticed by Kuroo, he knows you like the back of his hand. He was watching you from a distance, taking in the way your mood changed over the months. You were no longer in that miserable state you were in after you broke up._

_You were smiling again - enjoying life like you used to._  
  
_He was happy to see you get back to your usual self. Wishing that he would be able to say the same about himself. He couldn't be near you without feeling tears well up in the corners of his eyes. Every time he looked at you, he felt his heart drop._  
  
_He hated himself for hurting and betraying you, he was cursing himself for letting you go. But he was convinced that this would be the best for you._  
  
_After graduation, you haven't seen or heard from him. Both of you slowly accepting the fact that you'd have to live without the other._

_But it didn't hold you back from thinking about each other, there were just so many things that reminded you of each other._

  
  
He was sitting at the counter sipping on his drink, his friends have already left.

Kuroo's mind was racing, imagining where the two of you would be today if you'd never broken up.  
  
He saw you and your friends getting ready to leave, his eyes once more falling on the guy that was sitting beside you, wondering if that's your new boyfriend, he couldn't help but feel jealous.  
  
Giving a confused look as the barkeeper gave him another drink, the same one he has been sipping on the whole night.  
  
"I didn't order this.." Stating drily.  
  
"Yeah, that woman you were gawking at the whole night paid for it." The barkeeper answered him.  
  
Kuroo was smiling to himself - 'so you have seen me too.'  
  
"Hey, stranger!" You walked up to him before taking the seat next to him.

  
His body tensed up, feeling his heart drop, he lifted his head to look at you.

"(Y/N)" His voice was brittle as your name left his mouth, barely above a whisper.  
  
He was just staring at you.  
  
The whole night he was trying to come up with some sort of plan to talk to you, thinking about how he could approach you. But now you were sitting next to him, just walking up to him so casually, acting as if you're close friends that haven't seen each other for a while.  
  
"How are you?" Cocking your head as your dazzling eyes locked with his.  
  
He found himself getting nervous, not daring to look into your eyes. He averted his gaze, hoping that if he wouldn't look at you, he'd be able to talk.

But you were etched into the insides of his eyelids.  
  
"I'm fine... what about you?" His voice was shaky.  
  
"I'm good!" You were giving him a big smile, oh god, how much he missed seeing you smile.  
  
The two of you were talking about college and what you want to do after as it was already your last year and you both would soon graduate. Talking with each other as if nothing has happened.  
  
Once he finished his drink, he insisted on walking you home, not wanting you to get into trouble as it was already late.  
  
You lived pretty close to the bar, as you were walking towards your home, you continued to talk.  
  
"Were those guys your teammates?" You weren't surprised to hear that he was part of the college VBC.  
  
"Yeah, most of them." He smiled at you as you were nodding at him.  
  
"What about your friends? Are they in your classes?" He asked you.  
  
"Some of them are, the others are just friends." Smiling as you were thinking about them.

He was wondering if things could ever go back to how they used to be.

"I see," he continued, "what about that guy, is he your boyfriend?" Slapping himself mentally for that question.  
  
You were startled by that, not thinking that you'd talk about relationships with your ex-boyfriend.  
  
"U-Um... not really." Not knowing how to explain it, "We've been on a few dates." Letting out a sigh, "but it's just... it's just-"  
  
"It's not the same." He stated, not thinking that you'd hear him.  
  
He knew exactly how you felt. No matter how hard he tried to open up and get to know someone new, he always got the same feeling - that it's not the same as it was with you.  
  
You slowed down before coming to a halt, when Kuroo noticed that you weren't next to him he turned around.  
  
"No, it's not." Your eyes lock, giving him a weak smile as you were staring at each other.  
  
You were surrounded by silence when you continued walking. Neither of you daring to speak up.  
  
You were soon standing in front of your door, Kuroo was watching you as you were looking through your bag, searching your key.  
  
"(Y/N)" he looked at you with a hurt expression, "I-I am really sorry for what I did to you, you didn't deserve that." His voice was laced with sorrow.  
  
You were looking at him, his feelings were etched on his face.  
  
"Please let me explain." Looking at you, hopefully.  
  
"Yaku already told me," You averted your gaze as you remembered the conversation with Yaku.  


  
_You made it through your first year of college and were visiting your family over the holidays._  
  
_You decided to go shopping as you were in need of new clothes. As you were walking down the street, you heard a familiar voice calling out your name, turning around your eyes fell on Yaku._  
  
_"Yaku! I've missed you!" You hugged him tightly. You haven't seen him since you've graduated. You've promised each other to meet up once, but you were both busy._  
  
_"Are you busy right now? If not, would you like to get some coffee?" Smiling down at you, waiting for your response._  
  
_"Sounds good!" Giving him a thumbs up, returning his smile._  
  
_The weather was beautiful, so both of you decided to grab a coffee and visit the local park._

_As you were sitting on the bench and catching up with each other, he mentioned Kuroo._  
  
_You were happy to hear him do good, Yaku told you that he was visiting a college not too far from yours._  
  
_"When was the last time you two have talked?" He asked you._  
  
_"I haven't talked to him since we broke up, and I haven't seen him since graduation." You still felt uncomfortable whenever someone would bring him up._  
  
_"So... he never told you or apologized?" He thought that Kuroo had already contacted you to apologize and to explain himself._  
  
_You furrowed your brow as confusion washed over your face, "No, he never apologized... He never told me what?" You were looking at Yaku expectantly._  
  
_"The reason..." Contemplating whether he should tell you or not._  
  
_"N-no, why would've there been a reason? He cheated on me, that's it." Shrugging your shoulders, not entirely understanding what Yaku was trying to tell you._  
  
_"He cheated on you to convince you that you'd be better off without him, he knew that otherwise, you would've not agreed on breaking up" He started. Thinking about how to explain it._  
  
_"He didn't know that girl, he just used her as a part of his stupid plan..."_  
  
_Locking eyes as he continued, " He did it because he thought that it would be for the best... He kept on saying that you would deserve better, he always blamed himself for not making enough time for you and he felt bad for choosing volleyball first. Still, he couldn't just give up his spot as the captain."_  
  
_Taking a deep breath before finishing, "He did it to so that you wouldn't mind breaking up with him, he thought that if you'd hate him, you would get over the break-up more easily."_  
  
_You remembered back to all the times where Kuroo apologized to you for not spending as much time with you as he would've liked to. But you understood, you never wanted him to stop playing volleyball. You never blamed him, he was a good boyfriend, he made time when he could, and when he had time, you were his one and only priority, making sure that you're happy._  
  
_There were a few times where he has asked you if you'd want to break up, but you assured him that you're happy and that you wouldn't leave him._  
  
_"Y-Yaku, that is so stupid." Trying to wrap your head around it._  
  
_"(Y/N) I'm sorry, I would've talked him out of it if I would've known..." He had always hoped that you and Kuroo would talk things through and find your ways back together, he was sure that you were meant for each other._  
  
_"I know Yaku" You were smiling at him, trying to understand why Kuroo would've done that._  


  
"What? W-When?!" Looking at you questioningly.  
  
"During the break after our first year." Moving your eyes back up to look into his eyes, "I've met him while I was visiting family."  
  
"I see." Muttering as he looked away, not knowing what to say. He felt like his emotions were overwhelming him.  
  
"Kuroo..." Saying his name, your voice was soft.  
  
He immediately turned around to face you, realizing that this was the first time you said his name tonight - he didn't hear you say it since you broke up.  
  
You were looking at him, startled when you saw a tear run down his cheek.  
  
"(Y/N), please..." he let out a shaky breath, feeling a lump in his throat as he tried to continue speaking, "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Hearing you say his name was enough for him. His emotions, which he kept in for such a long time finally breaking free.  
  
"K-Kuroo..." You didn't know what to do, you've never seen him cry.

More tears started to run down his face, his vision becoming blurry.  
  
You made a step forward - closer to him, you reached up to wipe away his tears.  
  
He tensed up but soon melted into your touch - the touch he had missed and craved for such a long time.  
  
Your emotions took over, you cupped his cheeks before you pulled him closer to you, both of you feeling shockwaves travel trough your bodies once your lips met.   
  
He didn't hesitate to return the kiss, melting into it.  
  
Lifting one of his hands to cup your cheek as the other one was resting on your waist.  
  
His tongue was soon sliding into your mouth, turning the kiss from gentle and soft to a more heated, passionate, and demanding one, both of you relishing the moment.  
  
His lips slowly traveled lower to your neck, leaving soft kisses all over. His teeth teasingly grazed your skin before sucking it, earning a soft moan from you, he still knew how to make you feel good.  
  
He was savoring each moment- every little kiss. His body was trembling with all those emotions swirling around, feeling light-headed.  
  
You pushed him away, earning a low grow from him. You wanted more, quickly opening the door and pulling him inside.  
  
It didn't take him long to continue his ministrations, pinning you against the wall.  
  
Gasping when you felt his hot bulge press against you, "Kuroo, I need more" panting, your voice was laced with desire.  
  
His arms were snaking around your body, traveling to the back of your thighs before lifting you up, you instantly wrapped your legs around his hips.

Your bodies were pressed against each other - the cold wall a stark contrast to the heat that was radiating off of him.  
  
His lips brushed against yours, "A-are you sure you want this?" feeling his hot breath against your lips made a shiver run down your spine.  
  
His emotional outburst from before still evident in his voice as it was soft and raw.  
  
"Yes" Giving him a slight nod.

That was all he needed to hear before attacking your neck once more.  
  
Moving towards your bedroom, you navigated him through your small apartment as he was still holding you up tightly against his own body.  
  
Once you've reached your bedroom, he gently placed you on your bed. Swiftly getting rid of your clothes before he did the same with his own. 

He moved between your legs, your gaze falls on his cock, which was twitching eagerly, precum already leaking - ready to plunge deep into you.

"(Y/N) you're so beautiful." His pupils were blown as his eyes moved over your body, taking in the way your body has changed. The way you were splayed out underneath him, already soaking wet just for him.  
  
"Kuroo, please, I need you!" Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, one hand grabbing a fistful of his soft hair. 

His hands found their way to your breasts, cupping and massaging them before rolling and squeezing your nips. Lowering his head, he began to suck on one, teasingly flicking his tongue over it.

"More...I need more!" Moans were spilling over your lips, not able to think straight, feeling dizzy.

Starting in your lower regions, the heat was spreading rapidly through your whole body.

His light touch tickled your skin as his hand traveled towards your wanting heat. You gasped when he started to stroke your slit, you grinded against his hand to get more friction. 

"Fuck, you're so wet!" He was groaning when he pushed two digits into you, desperately wanting to feel you around his cock.

He pushed them in and out, teasing your clit with his thumb.

He couldn't wait any longer, your eyes locked both filled with lust.

You could tell how much he needed it just as much as you, you cried out, not able to hold back your desire, "Kuroo, fuck me! Please, I need you!" 

You groaned when his fingers left your hot cunt. His fingers coated in your slick, using it to lubricate his cock before positioning himself at your waiting entrance.

He pushed into you in one swift motion, both of you moaning in unison.

He was thrusting into you, each time hitting your sweet spot. He tried his best to hold his composure, he was sure that he wouldn't last long.

"(Y/N) you feel so good!" Throwing his head back in pleasure as his arousal took over. 

You weren't able to respond, all you could manage to get out was a mix of his name and your sinful moans. 

He picked up his pace, fucking you hard - filling the room with the sound of wet skin slapping against each other, mixed with your moans and groans.

His fingers were digging into your hips as he was pounding into you at a relentless speed.

You felt your orgasm approach, "K-Kuroo, I-I'm cl-" You were panting heavily, not able to stop yourself from moaning out loudly.

He leaned over, his head nuzzling your neck, placing soft kisses before biting down on your sensitive skin.

"I know, me too" His teeth lightly grazing your earlobe as he moaned into your ear. His breath was ragged as he was chasing after his own release.

His hand moved between your legs, his finger slowly rubbing your clit was enough, feeling the knot inside snap. 

You cried out loud, body trembling and twitching - it made you see stars.

Hearing you moan out his name and the way you were clenching down around his cock was enough to push him over the edge too.

He was moaning your name and panting when he shot his hot seed deep into you, collapsing onto you, his head resting on your chest.

Both of you were trying to catch your breaths as you were coming down from your highs.

You wrapped your arms around Kuroo, hugging him tightly as your fingers were running gently over his skin.

You felt him tremble beneath your touch, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" He sounded hesitant, lifting his head and tilting it to look into your eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for what I've done." His eyes were holding so many different emotions.

You just smiled at him, knowing Kuroo you could tell how much it burdened him. He did it to set you free, thinking that there could be another one for you, one that would treat you better.

You knew that it had to be hard for him, acting as if he doesn't care about you anymore as if his love would've suddenly vanished. But that wasn't the case, he loved you and was hurting just as much as you.

However, what he did was wrong and stupid - so stupid. You never were able to wrap your head around it, he really had to doubt himself for doing something so stupid.

"Kuroo..." Your eyes locked, he seemed frightened as if he knew that the next few words to leave your lips were not the ones he hoped for.

"You're such an idiot! I still don't understand how you could've done something like that, not only hurting me but yourself..." Your words were harsh, but your voice was soft and comforting.

You gave him a loving smile, your hand cupped his face, your thumb gently caressing his cheek.

"I was sure that you'd be better off without me, that you would be happy, and I knew that you would've never left me." Melting into your touch, "That's why I thought that hurting you was the best way to set you free b-but..."

"(Y/N) I love you, even more than I used to. I thought that somehow I could get over you, but I can't - no, I don't want to." Feeling a lump form in his throat once again, he tightened his grip on you to ease his mind.

"Can we start over? Please?" He was expectantly looking into your eyes, his voice desperate.

You lifted your head off the mattress and slowly brushed your lips against his, you could feel him relax as his body stopped trembling.

Pulling away, "Y-Yes, Kuroo, I love you too... But please, promise me that you won't doubt yourself ever again, I don't want to relive those memories..." Your voice was brittle as you remembered how you felt after your break-up.

He didn't believe his ears. He never thought that he would get another chance with you or to be worthy enough to be a part of your life. 

But hearing you say that you feel the same way as him - that you still love him made him feel alive. 

Relief washed over him, one single tear was running down his cheek.

He pressed his lips against yours, kissing you with all the love he has for you. 

Laying there and holding each other close, you've spent the whole night talking and whispering sweet nothing into each other's ears.


	7. Birthday bash -  Oikawa Tooru x Reader x Iwaizumi Hajime

Volleyball practice just ended and you were walking home, Oikawa and Iwaizumi accompanied you as they lived nearby.

Your birthday was approaching, and you were trying to come up with ideas on how to celebrate. At the same time, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were asking you what you'd like to get.

"You know, I could wrap myself up as a present!" Cheerfully smiling at you as he was joking.

"What about that would be a gift?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as Oikawa was acting hurt.

Iwaizumi was sighing heavily, and you couldn't keep yourself from laughing. You loved to spend time with both of them, they would always be able to lighten up your mood.

"No, but seriously what should we get you?" Iwaizumi was now looking at you, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, we'll give you anything you wish for!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Anything I wish for?" A smirk crept on your face, as you asked back.

"Of course! Our beloved manager-chan deserves everything she wishes for!" Nodding at you as Iwaizumi was just silently walking next to you.

"Then, let's have a threesome!" You suggested jokingly as the two of them just stared at you - slightly taken aback.

Even though they were used to your jokes, they couldn't help but blush at your suggestion.

"Well, if that's what you wish for, we have to do it!" Oikawa was smirking down at you as he put his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him.

Iwaizumi was raising one of his eyebrows at the latter.

"O-Oikawa, I was joking!" Now it was your turn to blush as you were trying not to stutter too much.

"Just look at Iwa-chan, I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige." Looking at Iwaizumi with a smug expression.

"Shut up Shittykawa" Facing forward and ignoring Oikawa's remark, hoping that you wouldn't notice the way he's blushing.

As you reached your street, you said goodbye to both of them, waving at them as you were walking off, "Goodbye guys! - See you tomorrow!"

"I have an idea," Oikawa started, Iwaizumi groaned before he could finish his sentence.

"Let's have a movie night!" Locking eyes with Iwazumi, who was startled to hear a good plan leave his mouth.

"That's actually a good idea. We haven't done that for a while, I'm sure she'll like it!" For once praising Oikawa.

As the VBC manager, you often organized a movie night after matches, either to celebrate their victory or to cheer them up whenever they would lose at the match. It quickly became a habit that you'd have a movie night once a month - the whole team would meet at someone's home, watching movies, ordering food, and staying for the night.

"Yeah, but this time it will be a bit different," A smug look on his face, "this time it won't be the whole team staying overnight."

Continuing when Iwaizumi looked at him in confusion, "We'll make sure to fulfill her wish."

"N-No, she was just joking." Looking at Oikawa, unsure if the latter was joking or not. However, he wouldn't say no if that's what you really want.

The next day, when you were walking to school, Oikawa and Iwaizumi told you about their idea on how to celebrate your birthday - leaving out the big surprise.

"That's such a great idea! We haven't done that for a while now, let's ask the team tonight at practice!" A big smile on your face, looking forward to your birthday.

The same day, when you were in the sports hall, you asked the rest of the team. They were all looking forward to have a movie night to celebrate your birthday. You were happy that they liked the idea just as much as you, you noted that Oikawa's expression would change whenever you talked about it, but you didn't pay any mind to it.

Iwaizumi's parents were out of town, so everyone decided to hold your movie night at his place - his parents were fine with it as this wasn't the first time. It was finally Saturday - your birthday, you just made it to Iwaizumi's home. Once he opened the door for you, you were greeted by the whole team, one after the other wishing you a happy birthday. The night started with ordering food while you were deciding what to watch, you chose 2 movies - a comedy and a scary movie.

Once the food arrived, everyone got comfortable as the movie began. You were sitting between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, with you on the couch were Matsukawa and Hanamaki. The others were on the floor, sitting on some spare futons - everyone was snuggled up in blankets.

You finished eating, the boys even surprised you with a birthday cake. You couldn't help but giggle at them as they were singing happy birthday to you - it sounded awful, but you found it cute - glad to be their manager and friend.

You were already halfway through the second movie, feeling full from all the food and the cake.

You shared a blanket with Oikawa as he was whining about being cold, he rested his hand slightly above your knee. You were already used to him being touchy, so you didn't pay attention to it. However, as the movie continued his hands traveled higher, sliding up to the inside of your inner thigh, you felt the heat spreading in your lower region.

You failed to notice the way that Iwaizumi was looking at you, knowing what Oikawa was doing. His eyes fell on the latter, giving him a raised brow as Oikawa was just smirking back at him. Oikawa leaned his head on your shoulder as his hand was still on your inner thigh, his thumb stroking your sensitive skin. You felt yourself getting wet, wanting to feel his touch higher between your legs.

The movie came to an end, and the others were slowly getting ready to leave. Oikawa noted your confused look before you could ask why they were leaving, he whispered in your ear. "Tonight it'll be just the three of us." Feeling his hot breath against your ear added to your arousal.

The other team members said goodbye, leaving as Iwaizumi brought them to the door. When it was just the two of you left behind, his hand finally moved to where you wanted him the most, letting out a shaky breath when he was teasingly running his fingers up and down your clothed sex. "You know, we have a wish to fulfill" You could hear how much he wanted it too.

It took you a second to understand what he meant before you remembered the joke you made. Which you really did mean as a joke, but if you were honest, you have imagined getting devoured by them plenty of times.

Oikawa's lips brushed against yours, his tongue sliding over your lower lip before lightly pushing it into your mouth. Once he was sure that you'd wanted this, the kiss got more passionate and lustful. Your hands were cupping his face, one of them moving higher and tangling in his soft hair.

Iwaizumi came back to the living room, his eyes falling on you and the way Oikawa was all over you. When Oikawa noticed the latter stand there, he pulled away, "Iwa-chan, don't you think it's time that she gets her present?"

Iwaizumi came closer, sitting down next to you before asking, "You really want this?"

"Yes, I want this" You moved your head closer to his, knowing what you wanted he closed the gap between the two of you - hungry lips crashing against each other. He brought his hand up to your face, cupping your cheek and tilting your head slightly to give him a better angle. His tongue soon found its way into your mouth, exploring it as you teasingly sucked on it.

Oikawa was still teasing your clothed sex, his lips were now on your neck, biting and sucking on your skin. Your legs were shaking at the pleasure you felt. You were moaning into Iwaizumi's mouth as Oikawa put more pressure on your clit.

You put your hands on either's thigh, lightly running them up higher towards their prominent bulges. You earned moans from both of them as you were stroking them through their sweatpants.

Iwaizumi broke the kiss, "Let's go to the bedroom" the feeling of his hot breath on your lips went straight to your wanting cunt.

Oikawa hesitantly pulled away, standing up he wanted to take your hand into his, but Iwaizumi was quicker. "Iwa-chan, I wanted to do that!"

Oikawa's whining quickly stopped when you reached your other hand out to him. You couldn't help but chuckle at his childish behavior. The three of you rushed to Iwaizumi's bedroom, sitting down on his bed.

Iwaizumi was leaning against the headboard of his bed. You were facing him while Oikawa, who was sitting behind you, was once again all over you. His hands found their way under your sweatshirt, he was cupping and massaging your breasts, as his bulge was pressing against your ass. Your head was resting on his shoulder as soft moans were spilling over your lips.

Iwaizumi leaned forward, his tongue sliding up your neck before he tilted your head and kissed you passionately. His other hand made its way down your body - between your legs, teasingly rubbing your clit.

Oikawa's hand moved lower to the hem of your shirt, rapidly pulling it off of you before he unclasped your bra. Your nips puckered when the cold air hit your chest, earning a satisfied hum from Oikawa. "You're so pretty (Y/N)-chan" whispering seductively into your ear.

Iwaizumi stopped his ministrations to pull your shorts and underwear off in one swift motion.

"Fuck" His eyes fell between your legs, you were dripping wet, his cock eagerly twitching, wanting to feel you around him.

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi got quickly rid of their own clothes, you were biting on your lower lip as you took in the sight of their naked bodies before they got back on the bed.

Oikawa's hand moved around to your breasts, he was massaging your now naked chest before he rolled your nips between his fingers. His mouth was working on your sensitive neck, sucking and biting it - leaving marks on your skin. You reached behind you, grasping a fistful of his hair. Iwaizumi's hand found its previous spot between your legs, pushing two digits into your cunt and moving them in and out, earning loud moans from you.

"Your dripping (Y/N)" He was smirking at you, his eyes filled with lust.

"Imagine how good you'll feel when one of us takes you" Oikawa's low voice sounded so sinful it made a shiver run down your spine.

You turned your head around, locking eyes with Oikawa before you smashed your lips against his.

Iwaizumi was leaving kisses as his head moved lower towards your waiting heat, you jolted when he placed a kiss on your clit. Licking along your wet slit, lapping up your juices before he started to suck on your clit, you gasped when his tongue teasingly flicked over it.

You were moaning into Oikawa's mouth and pulling his hair.

You pulled away, watching Iwaizumi, the way his tongue was working on your clit left you trembling. You could feel the mixture of his saliva and your own juices run down your slit. You could feel your orgasm approach, you were overwhelmed by pleasure. The feeling of Oikawa's hands on your breasts and Iwaizumi's head between your legs made you see stars.

"P-please don't stop!" Crying out before you felt the knot snap inside of you. You were moaning loudly, your whole body was twitching as you were coming down from your high. You could feel Oikawa's cock twitch against your back, the bead of precum spread across your skin.

"(Y/N)-chan, I can't wait" Whispering into your ear before he placed a soft kiss on your shoulder.

Maneuvering you so that you were now on all fours, your face dangerously close to Iwaizumi's waiting cock, your hot breath against his hard length made him twitch.

You licked the bead of precum off of his tip before taking him into your mouth, earning low moans from him.

"Just like that (Y/N)!" His hand tangled into your hair.

Oikawa was running his length up and down your slit, coating it in your juices. Letting out shaky breathes as he was pushing into you, you were moaning around Iwaizumi's cock as you felt Oikawa sink deeper into your wet hole.

"(Y/N)-chan, you feel so good!" Throwing his head back as he enjoyed the feeling of your tight cunt around him, giving you a moment to adjust once he was fully inside.

Iwaizumi's grip on your hair tightened as you were sucking him off. Oikawa was pounding into you at a quick pace, one of his hands rested on your hip, fingers digging into your soft skin as the other one was between your legs, rubbing your clit.

"Whatever your doing, don't stop Shittykawa" The way you moaned around Iwaizumi's cock left him groaning and panting as he was getting closer to his edge.

The room was filled with moans and pants and the sound of wet skin slapping against each other, whenever Oikawa slammed back into you. You could feel yourself getting closer to your edge as heat was spreading in your lower regions. You could tell by the way Iwaizumi's cock twitched inside your mouth that he was close too.

Oikawa's thrusts were more sloppy - his cock twitching inside of you, his fingers working faster on your clit as he was chasing after his own release.

"Fuck, I'm a-about to c-" his words turned into low moans as you felt Iwaizumi's cum hit the back of your throat.

He pulled out of your mouth, "I'm sorry, spit it out" he didn't mean to cum in your mouth, but you didn't mind - it just added to your pleasure. His eyes widened - pupils were blown with lust when he realized that you've already swallowed his load.

He leaned back against the headboard - recovering from his high. He could feel himself getting hard again just from watching your face contort in pleasure.

The way he was looking at you mixed with Oikawa's deep thrusts sent you over the edge, "O-Oikawaah!"Your whole body was trembling as you were drowning in pleasure.

Hearing you moan out his name in such a lewd way was enough for Oikawa, he felt his orgasm wash over him, painting your insides white as he came. He was groaning and panting, trying to catch his breath.

He pulled out and flopped down onto the mattress as Iwaizumi reached under your arms and lifted you up. You were straddling his lap while your upper body was resting against his broad chest. Your hand traveled down his abs, your touch was light - leaving goosebumps all over his skin.

You teasingly ran a finger up and down his half-hardened length as you lifted your head and whispered into his ear, "Iwaizumi, I want your cock inside of me" You started to leave kisses from his ear down to his shoulder, your tongue teasing his sensitive skin before you started to nibble on his neck.

Your hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him teasingly. You lifted your head and locked eyes with him, he leaned in, his lips brushing against yours, nibbling on your lower lip before his tongue was sliding into your mouth.

His fingers were teasing your nips, squeezing and rolling them between his fingers before his hands moved lower - resting on your waist. Noting that he was fully hard, you lifted your hips before sinking down on his cock as both of you were moaning into each other's mouth. Your hands were now resting on his shoulders - holding on for support.

You were riding him at a slow pace as you were still sensitive from your previous orgasms, his cock was hitting your sweet spot every time. Iwaizumi lowered his head before he harshly bit down on your shoulder before sucking your skin.

You didn't notice the look that Iwaizumi and Oikawa exchanged. "Bet you can't make her purr like I did Iwa-chan" Smirking at Iwaizumi, who, in return pushed your upper body down against the mattress.

Now he was on top of you, with the new position, he was able to thrust deeper into you, earning lewd moans from you.

His lips made their way to your breasts, sucking on one of your nips while his hand was working the other one. Your hands were on his back, fingers digging into his firm muscle.

Both of you were so deep into the moment that neither of you noticed Oikawa leaving the room.

"I-Iwa, please go faster!" Your voice was hoarse from all the moaning. The way you were pleading him almost made him cum, trying his best to hold his composure he did as you wished and picked up his pace.

The way he was relentlessly fucking into you made you see stars, you felt like the whole room was spinning.

A mix of groans, pants and your name were leaving his mouth, your walls were clenching down on him, signaling that you're close.

His cock started to twitch as he was about to cum, "Shit (Y/N)!"

Feeling his hot cum shoot deep inside of you was enough to push you over the edge, "Fuck yes Iwaizumi!" Your nails raked over his back as your orgasm washed over you. Your orgasms leaving both of you a moaning and panting mess.

Neither one of you moving as you tried to catch your breaths, you could feel his softening cock slip out of you. He rolled off of you and flopped down beside you.

You were looking around before speaking up, "Where's Oikawa?"

Now it was Iwaizumi's turn to scan the room, "I don't know, I didn't even notice him leaving."

As if on cue, Oikawa stepped into the room, a small food tray in his hands.

Iwaizumi and you were looking at him, confusion on both of your faces.

"Since we're still up, what about a midnight snack?" Oikawa was smiling at you - it was a genuine smile.

You made some room on the mattress for him to sit down, he made tea and brought the leftover cake as a snack.

The three of you rearranged, you were now leaning against the headboard, the guys on either side of you. A blanket was draped over your lower bodies as you were enjoying the late-night snack.

Once you were finished the three of you laid down, you gave both of them a peck on their cheeks, "Thanks for the birthday gift, I really liked it!"

Your head was resting on Oikawa's chest as Iwaizumi's arm wrapped around your front, pressing his body against your back. Iwaizumi just hummed in response, feeling too tired to give you an actual answer as Oikawa looked at you with a smirk, "Anything for you (Y/N)- chan!"

A satisfied sigh left your mouth, looking forward to the next time as you knew that this wouldn't be the last time.


	8. Tetsurō Kuroo x Reader - anal play (Part 1?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you'd like a follow up!

You've been with Kuroo for the past three years. You started dating when you both were third-year students. Soon after high school ended, you moved in together.

It was Friday, which meant that it was your date night. It became a habit that you two would at least go out once a week, enjoying each other's company since both of you had such busy schedules.

You were in the bathroom, getting ready for your dinner date. Wearing a black dress, which showed off your curves nicely.

However, every time you wear it, you'd attract all the attention, making every male turn their heads as they'd gawk at your body. 

Kuroo would always end up being jealous, seeing you flaunt your body, he hated the hungry looks other guys would give you.

You know that very well, and that's why you do it.

Because every time he notices other men look at you, you'd later lay beneath him as he reminded you of who you belong to. Making you purr for him - all night long.

When he walked into the bathroom, he took in the sight of your back, eyes falling to your ass. Watching him through the mirror, you saw his lips turn into a smirk. 

He moved closer, pressing his chest to your back, his hands on either side of you on the sink, caging you in.

"What are you doing?" Asking him as your eyes lock through the mirror.

He lifted his hands, placing them firmly on your waist. He lowers his head to your ear, his teeth teasingly grazing your earlobe.

"You look amazing." his voice low, laced with lust. He pressed his half hardened cock against your ass, making you gasp loudly.

"Kuroo, we don't have time for this." You turned around, earning a grow from him at the loss of contact.

"But I feel like having dessert first." He was smirking as a soft blush dusted your cheeks.

You were playfully rolling your eyes at him, "Come on, we should leave."

As you were walking through your apartment, you could hear him mumble under his breath.

"I'm all yours after dinner, so please stop." You couldn't help but giggle at his childish behavior.

Once you arrived at the restaurant and got to your table, Kuroo started heavily flirting with you, leaving you a blushing mess.

Even after being together for three years, he manages to get you flustered, and he takes advantage of it as much as possible.

However, you have the same effect on him. You want him to become as equally flustered as you. Lifting your leg and teasingly moving it up the inside of his calves and tigh - as far as you can reach.

While having dinner, you gave each other hungry looks, both rather tasting each other than your meals. 

"You know..." he started, his half-lidded eyes lock with yours, "I can't wait to get a taste of my dessert."

"Someone seems eager." You were smirking at him, knowing that once you'd leave the restaurant, the fun would start.

The two of you hurriedly ate the rest of your dinner, both of you wanting to get home as soon as possible.

Once you've finished, Kuroo quickly paid the bill before leaving the restaurant. As you walked out of there, he placed his arm around your shoulder, holding you close.

You look up at him, giving his cheek a light kiss before whispering seductively, "Kuroo... I want you so much."

You could hear him let out a shaky breath. Those few words were enough for him - he could feel himself getting hard.

He stopped walking, his arm which was around your shoulders moved to your cheek, cupping it and tilting it upwards as he brought his face closer to yours. 

Crashing his lips against yours, greedily biting your lower lip before sliding his tongue into your mouth. His other hand moves down, snaking behind, harshly grabbing your ass.

You let out a startled moan, which was muffled by his mouth. Your hands were resting on his chest, tightly grasping the fabric of his jacket.

He pulls away, "I think we better get going..." he wanted you - not wanting to wait any longer.

He was glad that your apartment is just down the street, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself for much longer.

He took your hand into his before quickly walking towards your home. You were giggling at his eagerness.

When you've reached your front door, he quickly pulled out his key, opening the door and letting you step in before he followed you inside.

You were roughly pinned against the wall, bodies pressed against each other. His hands firmly wrapped around your wrists, holding them above your head.

Kuroo's lips quickly found their way to your neck, feeling his hot breath against your skin made a shiver run down your spine.

One of your hands tangled in his black hair, grabbing a fistful as your other hand traveled lower, making its way towards his prominent bulge. 

He was attacking your neck, biting and sucking on your sensitive skin. He pushed his thigh between your legs - against your wanton heat, earning soft moans from you.

You were palming his hard length through his clothes. He pulled his head away, lifting it to your ear, his teeth seductively grazing your earlobe.

"Mhh Yes, (Y/N)" Sinfully moaning into your ear.

You felt yourself getting wetter as he continued his ministrations, a heat spreading in your lower regions as you were rubbing yourself against his thigh.

You wanted more, needing to feel his naked skin against yours.

You grabbed his hand and walked off towards your bedroom, Kuroo was more than happy to follow.

Once you were in your bedroom, you swiftly got rid of your clothes - giving him a show as you stripped down before you pushed him onto your bed - straddling his lap.

His breath hitched when you grinded down against his aching cock. His hands lightly moving up and down your sides before he rested them on your waist.

Your lips brushed against each other, Kuroo deepened the kiss, his tongue was soon sliding into your mouth.

His hands moved up to your breasts, roughly kneading them. When your nips puckered up, he started to roll them between his fingers, earning lewd moans from you.

You pulled away to take his shirt off, throwing it over your shoulder. Your hands raked over his naked torso, "Kuroo, you're so hot!"

He was smirking in return. Just seeing him half-naked was always enough to make you want more. Your hands moved lower, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants before you stood up and pulled them down. 

You wanted to tease him, trying not to give in to the temptation that your boyfriend is. You moved to your previous spot - straddling his lap once again. 

You could feel his cock press against your wanting heat, only the thin fabric of his boxer briefs separating you, grinding against him as you needed to feel some friction.

You ran your tongue up his neck, stopping once you've reached his ear, your teeth grazed over his earlobe, "I can't wait to feel you inside of me." Your voice laced with lust as you whispered into his ear.

He knew that you were teasing him. However, he could tell that you were trying your best to hold your composure as the pleasure was consuming you.

He leaned in, softly kissing you, ”Bold of you to tease me like that when you’re the one who’s soaking through my boxers.”

You pulled away looking down at his bulge, your eyes falling to the prominent wet spot on his boxer briefs that was from all the grinding you were doing.

You felt a blush making its way on your face, locking eyes with him you noted the smug expression he had.

He lifted you and turned around, placing you in the middle of the bed with him being in to of you. 

His hand was moving up your thigh before finding it's way between your legs. Teasing your slit with a finger before pushing it into your wet cunt - he wasn’t moving once his finger was in you. His thumb was ghosting over your clit. 

The way he was teasing you was just cruel, you desperately tried to grind against his finger - not getting enough from only one digit, ”Please Kuroo, I need more!”

He gave you his shit-eating grin, knowing very well that he’s got you wrapped around his finger.

Pushing a second finger into you before starting to thrust them into your wet heat, ”Kitty, your dripping wet... Do you want me to make you feel even better?”

”Yes, Please!” Your words were coming out as moans, enjoying the way his fingers were pushing in and out of you.

He leaned down, his head nuzzling against the crook of your neck, ”I want to try something new, will you let me?”

Your head was nodding vigorously, you’d let him do anything in your current state of mind - wanting nothing more than to get devoured by your boyfriend.

He got up and moved to your shared wardrobe, your eyes following him, watching curiously what he was doing.

Having found everything he needed, he turned around, moving closer to you.

”K-Kuroo, what is that?” Pointing at the metal object, he was holding in one of his hands. You knew very well that it’s a butt plug - wondering when and where he got it from. 

He moved between your legs, where he was sitting before, ”Don’t worry, I’ll prepare you.” 

”Can you spread your cheeks for me?" Locking eyes as he squirted a bead of lube onto his finger, coating your back entrance with it.

Making sure that there was enough, he slowly pushed a single digit into you. It didn't hurt, however, it did feel weird. 

Once he felt you relax around him, he pulled his finger out, coating it in more lube before he pushed in two digits.

This time it was more painful when he pushed into you. Stopping his ministrations when he felt you tense up.

"Can you relax for me (Y/N)?" Lovingly looking at you, not wanting to hurt you.

You nodded your head as you returned the smile - taking a deep breath as you tried to relax your body.

His free hand came up to your clit, gently rubbing it, earning moans from you. He continued his ministrations - thrusting his digits in and out of your puckered hole. 

You started to feel good, the way his digits were stretching your tight ass mixed with the way his finger was working on your clit made your legs tremble.

”K-Kuroo!” Crying out his name in a lewd voice, left his cock twitching - trying his best to hold his composure.

He pulled his fingers out, taking the butt plug, making sure that it's coated in lube before positioning it at your back entrance and slowly pushing in.

You were moaning loudly, it didn't hurt you but pleasured you. It was such a different feeling - you were enjoying it.

Once the plug was in completely, Kuroo gave you a moment to adjust to it as it was wider than his two digits.

You were dripping wet, you needed to feel him - to feel your boyfriend inside of you, "Kuroo, I need you... Please!" 

The way you were pleading him almost had him cum then and there, his cock was eagerly twitching when he took in the sight of your dripping wet cunt.

He pushed his boxers down, his cock finally out of its tight confines. Precum was glistening on his tip - stroking it against your wet slit and mixing it with your juices.

He was breathing heavily as his hard length was sinking into you, groaning your name when he finally felt you around him, "(Y/N, you're so tight!"

Both of you were enjoying the effect the butt plug - you were even tighter around him as usual and due to that you could feel him hit your sweet spot with every thrust.

Your legs were trembling, you could feel your orgasm approach, his name was spilling over your lips as if its the only word you know. 

He was thrusting into you at a quick speed, groans and pants leaving his mouth - his voice was raw, adding to your arousal.

He put more pressure on your clit as his thrusts became sloppy.

"Shit, I'm close!" His orgasm washed over him, cumming into your already dripping cunt. 

He was moaning loudly, a mix of "(Y/N)" and "fuck" leaving his mouth. 

Feeling his hot cum shoot into you was enough for you, feeling the knot inside snap as you were pushed over your edge.

"Kuroo!" You cried out as you came, lewd noises were spilling over your lips, your walls were milking him as they were clenching around his throbbing cock.

You stayed like that for a couple of minutes as your breaths evened out.

You felt his softening length slip out of you before he flopped down next to you and pulled you closer to him.

Your head was resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, your leg was resting over his thigh. His hand lightly moved down your back, grasping the end of the butt plug and carefully pulling it out of you.

You couldn't hold back a moan as you were stil sensitive from your high.

"I can't wait to fuck your tight ass" A smirk on his face as his arm moved up higher - around your waist.

You were just smiling before you lightly kissed his chest. Hoping that you'd be more prepared before he would do that.


	9. UPDATE: coming chapters & new requests

Hi guys! :D

First of all a big thank you to all of you!

I'm glad that you enjoy my work! :D

Currently I'm working on the following chapters:

Chapter 10: Oikawa Tooru x Reader - make up after a fight

Chapter 11: Yuu Nishinoya x Reader - confessing your feelings

Chapter 12: Kōshi Sugawara x Reader - confessing your feelings

Chapter 13: Daichi Sawamura x Reader

Chapter 14: Kageyama Tobio x Reader (Vampire AU)

I'll try to post them by Friday.

I think those are all the open requests, feel free to request new stuff! :D


	10. You're the only one for me - Oikawa Tooru x Reader

You've known Oikawa for ages. The two of you grew up together as your parents were friends, and he just lived down the street.

Both of you had spent so much time together while you were growing up. Ever since elementary school, you've been in the same class as Oikawa - spending even more time with one another. The two of you were getting closer as the years passed.

Both - you and Oikawa were thrilled when you heard that you'd be in the same class in junior high.

However, during your first year, you noticed that your feelings for Oikawa have changed. It didn't take you long to realize that you've fallen in love with him - with your best friend.

You didn't want to threaten your friendship - you were scared that he'd reject not only your love but also your friendship if he'd find out about your feelings. 

You decided not to tell him about it, hoping that you could get over your crush. What you didn't know was that he felt the same.

He returned your love - being the braver one, he decided to confess to you. 

It was towards the end of your first year at junior high. You were sitting outside on the grass, leaning against a tree, enjoying the warming feeling of the sunrays.

"(Y/N)!" Oikawa exclaimed as he was walking towards you. 

Your head turned to the side to see him flop down next to you, "Hi!" Greeting him as you were smiling brightly at him. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you'd go out? I would've come as well!" He was sulking, hoping that you would've asked him to join you.

"Well, now you're here, so stop sulking Oikawa." Poking his cheek, earning a soft chuckle from him.

"I wanted to talk with you..." Averting his gaze as he was looking for the right words.

"About what?" You noticed that he was avoiding to look at you, "Oikawa, what's wrong?" He lifted his eyes, locking with yours as you gave him a comforting smile.

It was only now that you could see the subtle blush that dusted his cheeks. He was nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "I-I really like you (Y/N)-chan... N-no, wait... I love you!"

You were staring at him, not believing your ears as your eyes widened at his words. He loved you - you were relieved that you didn't have to fight your emotions anymore.

"Oikawa, I-I love you too!" Now it was your turn to blush as you confessed.

He looked at you as if he wouldn't believe you, "R-really?"

"Yes, I have for quite some time now..." You looked away, "but I was too scared to tell you." 

He cupped your cheeks with both of his hands, tilting your face so that you'd look at him.

"(Y/N)-chan, why were you scared of telling me?!" Locking eyes with you. 

"I-I w-was scared of losing you..." You were embarrassed.

"I would never leave you!" He exclaimed, his expression softened as he brought his face closer to yours.

"O-Oikawa," Your blush deepened when you realized that he was about to kiss you.

His lips brushed against yours, kissing you lovingly. You both melted into the kiss, drinking up each other's love before you hesitantly pulled away.

Your eyes fluttered open, locking eyes and smiling at each other.

You were looking forward, having him as your boyfriend was all you hoped for - making you the happiest person.

Your time in junior high went by too quickly for your likings. You enjoyed every moment of it - especially those with Oikawa.

However, both of you were going to Aoba Johsai high school. Oikawa was thankful for that as he needed you around - you were his comfort zone - his safe space.

There were countless times where he felt like his volleyball skills weren't good enough. He used to practice - and practice some more until he couldn't anymore, wanting to become better.

You would always notice whenever he's feeling down. You'd always comfort and assure him that he is doing good - you were the only one who was able to brighten up his mood.

This time the both of you weren't as lucky to get into the same class. However, both of you knew that you'd be able to spend enough time with each other anyway. 

You had a great start at Aoba Johsai - you made new friends, you scored good grades, and were having fun in general. During break time, you'd always hang out with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa quickly gained popularity in his VBC. He enjoyed the attention that he'd get, especially when he saw how many fans he had. 

You kept your promise and stayed to watch him practice, supporting him as much as you could. After practice, you'd walk home with him and Iwaizumi. Oikawa's hand firmly holding yours as fangirls tried to talk to him, having small talk with them before walking off, hand-in-hand with you.

It was Friday night, and you were at Oikawa's home while his parents left for the weekend. Both of you were enjoying each other's company as you were watching a movie. He was holding you tightly, his hands lovingly caressing your back.

"(Y/N) I love you." He meant it, and he wanted you to know how much he loved you. He watched your movements as you lifted your head off of his chest to look into his eyes.

Once he had your full attention, he continued, "You're doing so much for me... It means a lot to me!"

"Oikawa, do you remember my promise? I told you that I'd support you no matter what! You mean so much to me and I would do anything for you." You shifted and moved your head closer to his, kissing him before pulling away, "And I love you too." 

He couldn't believe how lucky he had to be to have you. 

Your first year went by fast - you were looking forward to two more amazing years. You were halfway through your second year, and it was just like you hoped for.

However, Oikawa had spent more time practicing, which meant that you wouldn't be able to spend as much time together as you used to. You still accompanied him and watched him practice - this way, you'd at least be close to each other. 

After practice, you'd still walk home with him and Iwaizumi. Now there were even more fans waiting for him than during your first year.

He spent more time than he used to while talking with them, letting go of your hand as he accepted their gifts and thanked them.

A while later, he excused himself and walked off with you and Iwaizumi, taking your hand into his as you left the school grounds and fangirls behind. 

It wasn't until your third year that you noticed changes.

You just started your last year, and it was still going very well. There was only one thing that left you wondering - and it was your boyfriend.

Now you weren't the only one who'd watch him practice as he'd randomly invite some of his fans. The smiles and winks he used to send you during practice were not only for you but for all the other girls that were watching him.

You didn't know what to think about it. This was new - that beautiful smile and playful winks used to be only for you. You tried your best to ignore it as you were waiting for him once practice has finished. 

Iwaizumi was the first one out of the locker room, greeting you and talking with you as you were waiting. When Oikawa came out, he took your hand into his before the three of you started to walk home.

You didn't get too far as his fangirls were waiting for him as usual. 

"Sorry, it'll just take a second." stating before letting go of your hand and leaving you to talk with them. He was leaving you and Iwaizumi waiting as he was enjoying the attention they'd give him.

You were scolding yourself mentally, not wanting to become the jealous girlfriend. You didn't understand why it bothered you so much. You tried not to overthink it as you put on a happy expression. 

What you didn't notice was that Iwaizumi was watching you, knowing you long enough, he knew that it was upsetting you. 

Once Oikawa caught up to the two of you, you started to walk home. Not holding hands this time as he walked at a distance to you. You were wondering if you've done something wrong that makes him act like that.

Iwaizumi waved goodbye to you as you reached his street. Now it was just you and your boyfriend.

The rest of the walk was rather quiet, a stark contrast to your racing mind. As you reached your home, you turned around tiptoeing and kissing Oikawa, who returned the kiss - at least those were meant only for you. 

"Good night (Y/N), sleep well!" He exclaimed.

"Thanks, you too! Bye, love you!" Calling out as you were already walking towards your front door, you could hear him say, "love you too."

You were sure that you've been overreacting. Feeling like you need to relax, you decided to take a hot bath before going to bed early.   
  
However, this continued - you felt like he didn't need you or didn't want you anymore as his little army of fangirls always surrounded him. 

After practice, he'd ditch you to spend more time with his fans, and on your way home, he'd brag about getting that much attention.

You don't even remember the last time the two of you did something together as a couple - without having anyone else around, you missed it.

Since you and Oikawa haven't been spending that much time together, besides walking to school and back home, other boys tried to get closer to you.

They'd take every opportunity to talk to you and ask you out. Even after you've told them that you do have a boyfriend, they wouldn't stop bothering you.

Oikawa noticed how much attention you'd get from other guys, wondering why you wouldn't reject them. He'd watch you from a distance every time that a guy would approach you, even if it's just a friend of yours he'd get angry.

The following week you've been walking down the hall - getting to your classroom, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were walking towards you as their class was in the opposite direction.

Both of them greeted you. However, Oikawa didn't even stop by to talk to you, which hurt you as he'd lately make time for other girls but not for you.

Did you even mean anything to him - does he remember that you're his girlfriend? 

You felt like you've lost your sweet boyfriend, who'd always make sure that you're happy. The way he'd always bring a smile to your face - he seemed like he didn't care about you anymore.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Iwaizumi gave a worried look to Oikawa. He knew that something just wasn't right between you two. 

"What are you talking about?" He stated drily.

"Something is going on between you and (Y/N)." Annoyed with Oikawa's unbothered behavior. 

"No, there's nothing going on." Rolling his eyes at Iwaizumi as he didn't want to talk about you.

"You know that she's not just some backup, you've been with her for almost five years..." Glaring at Oikawa, not believing that he'd be so oblivious. 

"No, I know, everything's fine..." Trying to assure Iwaizumi - and himself, he couldn't even believe his own words.

A few days later, you were at home, in your room doing your homework and preparing for upcoming exams. When you wanted to focus on your next subject, you noticed that your book was missing. 

You were looking everywhere for it before remembering that Oikawa had it. Deciding to go over to his house and get it before it was getting too late.

As you were walking down the street, you suddenly got nervous, not understanding why as it was just Oikawa - your boyfriend.

Oikawa was alone while his parents went to the city accompanied by your parents, wondering who could be ringing the doorbell this late as he was walking down the stairs.

You were greeted by a somewhat sleepy-looking Oikawa "(Y/N)! What are you doing here?" 

Okay... wow, now he was even questioning why you'd go over to him, which you used to do frequently. He didn't even notice how hurtful his words were. 

"I think you still have my chemistry notebook... just wanted to pick it up." Smiling weakly at him. 

"Come in. I have to look for it." He let you in, and you followed him upstairs to his room. 

You sat down on his bed, watching him as he was searching for your book. You guessed that he'd fallen asleep while he was studying as his bed was warm and an English book was on it. 

"I'm sorry to bother you this late..." Sheepishly fidgeting with the hem of your sweater as you muttered out your words.

"No, it's fine. I fell asleep while I was studying." Turning around as he found the book, "Kinda glad that you woke me up, this way, I can study some more." 

He smiled at you as he was moving closer and sitting down beside you. Both of you were just sitting there, neither one of you spoke up as a tense atmosphere was surrounding you. 

"(Y/N)?" Oikawa's soft voice got you out of your thoughts.

Turning your face to look at him, you locked eyes.

"Have I done something wrong? You've been ignoring me and giving me the cold shoulder." He was looking at the ground, not daring to look into yours, "You haven't been watching me practice for almost three months..."

You couldn't listen to what he was saying. You were angry and hurt that he'd blame you, "Oikawa, I'm not the one to blame."

You felt the mix of emotions swirl around inside you, pain mixed with sorrow and anger, "You are the one who ignores me, who doesn't care if I'm around or not. Do you even know how long you made me wait while you had fun with your little army of fangirls?"

"(Y/N) That's not true! You've been the one who suddenly neglected me and our relationship!" He was blaming you, he should've known better, "And I've only talked with them because they actually support me unlike you!"

He knew that it wasn't true - you've supported him throughout your relationship and even before.

Every word that left his mouth was hurting you, "I can't believe you're such an ass! Oikawa, I've always supported you, and you know that..." Your voice was brittle as your words left your mouth.

"Oh really? I haven't noticed lately!" His voice laced with venom as he was speaking, not realizing how hurtful his words were, "Do you know what others would give to have your spot? I could replace you so easily."

Your heart dropped. You'd never thought that he would hurt you this much - losing all hopes that your relationship would turn back to how it used to be.

"Well then give it to one of them. I don't care anymore!" Quickly standing up and walking towards his door, you needed to leave, not wanting to hear more.

Oikawa was repeating his words in his mind, not noticing that you were about to leave. Once you slammed the door, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"(Y/N)!" He was calling out your name, hoping that you'd hear him and stop.

However, you were already at the front door. Tears were streaming down your face as you left and started to walk down the street quickly. You've reached your front door when you heard Oikawa calling out your name.

He was running down the street, his feet taking him as fast as possible to your place -he needed to fix this mess, the mess that he started but blamed on you.

"(Y/N) please wait!" He was catching up to you, caging you in between himself and your front door.

You didn't want to turn around, not wanting him to see how much he had hurt you. Even if he didn't see your tear-stained face, he could very clearly hear your sobs.

"You still care, don't lie to me..." His voice was soft. You could hear that he was crying just as much as you, "You care even if I hurt you... I don't deserve you!"

His forehead was leaning on your shoulder - his tears dampened your sweatshirt, "I'm so sorry (Y/N), please forgive me. I didn't mean it like that!"

"Even if there are so many who'd want to have your spot, they could never replace you. You know me, the real me, and still chose to love me." He sounded so desperate.

"I don't want anyone else but you, you're the only one for me!" He felt more tears leaving his red eyes as he was sobbing into your sweater.

"I messed up, please let me make it up to you!" Hopefully begging you, hoping that you didn't give up on your relationship - or your love.

"You started to give them more attention. I thought you didn't care if I was around or not...I-I felt like I wasn't good enough for you..." You could feel the lump in your throat.

He lifted his head, not believing his ears. 

He gently placed his hands on your shoulder, turning you around and locking eyes, hating himself for making you cry. 

"(Y/N)" His eyes were holding so much love, "You're more than enough!"

"I'm so sorry (Y/N). I didn't mean to hurt you or to make you feel this way!" Cupping your cheeks and wiping your tears away.

"Just what happened between us, Oikawa? I don't want it to be like this - I don't want it to end..." More tears were streaming down your face, your glassy eyes looking into his. 

He pressed his forehead against yours, "I don't want it to be like this either... Can we please go inside and talk about this?"

You nodded before opening the door, moving to your room, and making yourself comfortable on your bed. 

You've told him how you felt when you noticed him change, or the way it hurt you to see him be so close with other girls. He felt terrible for hurting you.

It got quiet between the two of you as you both took in what you just talked about. 

You noticed him smile at something, following his gaze, your eyes fell on a framed picture of the two of you - it was from your first day of high school.

"It used to be so easy..." A small smile on your face as you were looking back at Oikawa.

"It'll be just like it used to be, I promise!" He cupped your cheek as he moved his face closer, tilting your head up - your lips just inches away from each other, "Forgive me, please."

You could feel his hot breath against your lips, closing the gap and pressing your lips against his. He was quick to return the kiss, melting into it.

Both of you were relishing the moment and the feeling of each other's lips. His tongue was soon sliding into your mouth, reexploring it after such a long time.

The kiss got more heated and demanding as you were passionately kissing each other while your hands moved over each other's body.

His hands moved under your sweatshirt, cupping your breasts and massaging them, earning soft pants from you.

He pulled away to get rid of both of your clothes - leaving the two of you in your underwear before he gently pushed you against your mattress.

His hands were traveling over your body. You missed the way his hands felt and the way he was able to leave goosebumps all over your skin. 

"(Y/N), You're so beautiful" His voice was soft as he took in the sight of you beneath him. He missed you so much, not understanding how he was able to hold out this long without being close to you.

He leaned down, smiling at you before he once again kissed you.

You were moaning into his mouth as you felt him grind his bulge against you. His lips were traveling down to your neck, where he was sucking and lightly biting your neck. 

"O-Oikawa" You moaned his name, your voice laced with lust.

"I know it's been too long." Whispering into your ear before he teasingly nibbled on your earlobe. 

You pushed your hips against his bulge, needing to feel some kind of friction, earning low moans from Oikawa.

His head moved lower, leaving kisses all over your skin before coming to a halt. He lifted his head and moved his hands around your body. You knew what he wanted to do, slightly lifting your back off of the mattress, you let him unclasp your bra. 

He was humming happily when his eyes fell on your naked chest before pushing you back down and starting to suck on one of your nips as his fingers played with your other one, rolling and pinching it between his thumb and index finger.

Your hand tangled in his soft hair as the other one wrapped around his shoulders - lewd moans were spilling over your lips as you were desperately grinding your clothed sex against his hard length.

He left soft kisses as his head was moving lower, you could feel the heat spread in your lower region. You were gasping when he placed a kiss on your clothed clit, "Please stop teasing!"

Your eyes locked, he needed this just as much as you did. He pulled down your underwear, biting his lower lip when he noticed how soaked you were "(Y/N) you're so wet."

He dipped his head between your legs, running his tongue up your wet slit and lapping up your juices.

"O-Oikawaaah!" You were arching your back as your hands tangled in his hair.

He placed his lips over your clit and started to suck on it, earning loud moans from you. Your legs were trembling as he continued his ministrations. 

His cock was eagerly twitching, needing to feel your soft wet walls around him. 

He pulled away, licking your juices off of his lips as he was sitting up. He quickly pushed his underwear off, freeing his cock out of its tight confines.

He stroked himself a few times before positioning his cock at your entrance, moaning your name loudly while he was pushing into you.

Once he was fully inside, he gave you a moment to adjust before starting to thurst into you at a quick speed.

His name was spilling over your lips as he was pushing into you - each time hitting against your sweet spot.

He was pent up, feeling his orgasm slowly approach. His thrusts became sloppy but harder, leaving him panting and groaning. 

"(Y/N) I-I'm close!" Locking eyes before lowering his upper body to nuzzle your neck. 

He started to suck on your sensitive skin, earning more moans from you. Your whole body was trembling as he was pounding into you. 

Your hands wrapped around his shoulders before one of them slowly moved up and grasped his hair.

"O-Oikawa, please don't stop!" Pleading as you were pulling on his hair.

You felt the knot inside of you snap as your orgasm washed over you, leaving you a moaning mess. Your legs were shaking while the rest of your body was twitching.

Feeling you clamp down around his cock was enough to push him over the edge, moaning your name out loud as hie filled you up with his cum - painting your insides white.

He removed himself and flopped down next to you before he pulled you closer, holding you firmly against himself. Neither of you was talking as you were both coming down from your highs.

His hand was lazily rubbing your back as he placed a loving kiss on your temple.

"(Y/N) I'm sorry for everything," Taking a moment before he continued, "I promise that I'll make up for it!"

You lifted your head to look at him, knowing Oikawa for such a long time you knew that he really meant it. Besides, it wasn't just his fault. 

You could've talked with him about the things that bothered you, but you were scared that you'd just sound like a crazy jealous girlfriend.

"Oikawa, it's not just your fault, I should've said something." Smiling at him as you spoke. 

"You're the last one to blame (Y/N)!" He exclaimed before kissing you lovingly.

He pulled away, "You're the only one I want." He paused for a moment before continuing, "You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I want to grow old with you..."

Ever since he fell in love with you, he wanted to have you by his side.

Your eyes widened, but you felt the same. You couldn't imagine spending your life with someone other than Oikawa.

"I love you (Y/N)" His eyes lovingly looking into yours. 

"Oikawa, I love you too!" Returning his smile, "I'll always stay by your side, no matter what."

You pressed your lips against his, wanting to memorize this moment forever.

You've known each other since you were little, both of you were looking forward to growing old together.


	11. Requited Love - (Daichi Sawamura x Reader)

It was after practice, Daichi, Asahi, and Sugawara were on their way home. The two latter were confused that Daichi was walking home with them - without you by his side.

"Hey, Daichi, where's (Y/N)?" Asahi asked.

"Her aunt is visiting, she left right after the last lesson." Smiling as he gave his response - thinking about you, "Why are you asking?"

"It's just unusual to see you without her, the two of you always walk home together." Sugawara contributed to the conversation.

"O-oh, I see..." He felt his cheeks heat up as a blush dusted his face.

The other two couldn't help but laugh. Every time they would bring up your name - Daichi would turn into a blushing mess.

"What's so funny?" Nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he was looking at the other two.

"Nothing!" They exclaimed in unison. 

"You know... You should ask her out before we graduate." Sugawara suggested.

"W-what?" Daichi looked at Sugawara, "We're just friends."

He let out a sigh as he knew what was coming. They had this conversation many times.

"Yeah, because neither of you is being honest." Asahi said, rather matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, come on, you even kissed!" Sugawara reminded him.

Daichi's blush deepened, "Can we please stop talking about (Y/N)?" 

"Okay, okay..." Suga was rolling his eyes, not understanding why the two of you would crush on each other without confessing for such a long time.

"Sorry, Daichi." Asahi was smiling at him.

They continued walking home, not talking about you. However, Daichi couldn't get his mind off of you, especially now that Suga brought your kiss up.

The two of you met when you started high school, you were in the same class. Your seat was right next to Daichi's, that's why you got to know each other rather quickly as you'd often end up talking with one another.

However, the first time you really got to know him was on a rainy day, it was pouring down heavily.

You decided that you'd wait for a little before heading home, you were heading to the library - wanting to get your homework done while you were waiting.

When you entered, you noticed that some others had the same idea. 

As you were looking for a spot, someone called your name, you turned around, and your gaze landed on Daichi, who was smiling at you.

You walked over to Daichi and greeted him before sitting down on the chair next to him.

"Have you already finished your math homework?" Looking at his book, noting that he was studying for the upcoming English exam.

"Yeah, I finished it pretty quickly..." He remembered that you've once mentioned that you weren't the best at it, "Do you need help with it?"

"That would be really nice!" Smiling brightly at him, "In exchange, I'll help you with English."

"Thank you." He was returning your smile.

You were both totally focusing on your work and studying. The two of you made use of each other's knowledge, you were both able to benefit from your extra lesson.

"Is someone coming to pick you up? If not my mom comes to get me, she could take you home if you want to..." Suggesting as you looked out the window, not thinking that the rain would stop any time soon.

"That be really nice, but only if she's okay with it." He responded with a smile on his face.

Once you've got the text message that she arrived outside, you and Daichi quickly made your way over to her car. 

Both of you were sitting in the back, "Hey mom! This is Daichi, he's my classmate." 

After you've introduced him to your mother, they greeted each other before your mother drove off.

You and Daichi were talking during the whole ride, he told you that he was in Karasuno's VBC, you've promised him that you'd come to the next match to cheer him on. 

Once you've reached his home, he said goodbye to you and your mother before rushing to his front door as it was still raining.

You moved to the front seat, noting that your mother was grinning at you. 

"W-what is it?" Suspiciously narrowing your eyes as you looked at her. 

"He's so nice and such a handsome guy!" She exclaimed happily, even though this was the first time she met him, she already took a liking on him.

"He's just a classmate!" You blurted out, feeling your cheeks heat up.

After that, you and Daichi have been closer than before, you'd often spend your breaks or lunch with him, and his friends from the VBC - you've met Asahi, and Suga, who were in the same year as you.

You made it a habit to go to his volleyball matches, bringing as many people with you as possible to cheer for the team.

There was a festival at the beginning of your second year, where Karasuno High School would participate, with different booths that were run by the students.

You and Daichi had the same shift, and since there weren't too many people coming by, you two had plenty of time to talk with each other. 

Once your shift ended, the two of you met with your friends, you all decided to go as a group.

"Daichi, you should really confess to her before the firework!" Sugawara whispered to him. 

"Yeah, we heard the girls talk about how romantic the firework is, that's your chance!" Asahi said. 

"Shut up, you two!" He scolded them.

They had pushed him into confessing ever since they knew about the festival, telling him that it'd be the perfect opportunity to tell you that he's into you.

However, he didn't want to ruin your friendship, he was fine with the way it was as he didn't want to risk losing you.

Daichi was watching you, his expression got softer as he saw you smiling with your friends.

Your group got smaller as more and more had to leave for their shifts until you and Daichi were the only ones left behind.

"I guess it's just the two of us." You broke the silence as you smiled up at him.

"Yeah, what do you want to do next? He asked you, smiling at you.

"Hmmm..." You looked at your phone as you were thinking, noting that the firework would start soon.

"The firework is about to start, should we head to the viewing point?" You asked him, cocking your head. 

"S-Sure!" He replied a soft blush dusted his cheek as he was reminding his conversation with Sugawara and Asahi. 

"I know a spot that should be perfect for watching it." He told you, walking off with you following him.

You've reached his secret spot in a few minutes. Not many people seemed to know about it as there were only a handful of others.

He was leading you to a bench where you both sat down, waiting for the firework to start.

Your thoughts went to the conversation you had earlier with your friends. They told you to confess to Daichi. 

You were brought out of your thoughts as the fireworks burst through the dark sky. 

You both watched them in awe, Daichi was right, it was the perfect spot. 

Your eyes were fixed on the sky, watching the fireworks explode before the vivid colors would light up the night. 

Daichi's eyes lingered on you for a moment, you noticed and turned your face - it was just now that you realized that the two of you had moved closer to each other. 

You locked eyes with him before you leaned in and pressed your lips against his, you were totally in the moment. Daichi tensed up as he was surprised to feel your soft lips against his own. 

He soon melted into it, cupping your cheeks as your hands were on either side of his shoulders, the kiss was slow and soft, it was just the two of you at that moment.

You parted when the firework was over, your face paled when you realized what you just did. 

"D-Daichi... I'm so sorry!" You apologized, "I-I didn't mean to kiss you! I-I guess I just did it in the heat of the moment!" 

You tried your best to convince him as you didn't want your crush on him to be revealed.

He felt his heart drop. He was so happy when you kissed him, thinking that you'd returned his feelings, but to hear that it just happened in the heat of a moment felt like a punch to his stomach.

"I-It's already." He weakly smiled at you, you failed to notice the hurt look in his eyes.

"I hope this won't change anything between us... I really appreciate you as a friend." Fidgeting nervously with the hem of your shirt, you hoped that this kiss hasn't ruined your friendship. 

"No, of course not." He got up, "Come on, we should get back, I'm sure the other's are done with their shifts." 

"Sure" You stood up and followed behind him as an awkward silence surrounded the two of you.

You told your friend about the kiss, they were listening cheerfully but frowned as soon as you said that you told him that the kiss was an accident. 

"Why did you do that?" One of your friends asked you, "That would've been the perfect moment to confess!"

"I-I don't know! I got cold feet!" You groaned.

Daichi was telling Sugawara and Asahi, they were excited, which quickly changed when he repeated your words, you said to him right after the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Daichi..." Asahi said comfortingly.

"I'm sure she wouldn't have kissed you if she didn't mean to!" Sugawara said, hoping that it would be some kind of heads up.

Neither one of you brought the kiss up again. It was awkward at the beginning, but as time passed by, you've gotten closer.

Both of you were still crushing on each other. By the time you were in third year, everybody had thought that you were together.

The two of you were always seen with one another. You'd spend your time with each other during your breaks, sit together during lunch break, and walk home after school. 

It just took a look at the two of you to see that there was more than just friendship, but somehow neither one of you has noticed.

That's why all of your friends were looking for a plan to get the two of you to confess. 

Volleyball practice was over, you were making your way over to their clubroom to wait for Daichi before class would start. 

As you got closer to the clubroom, some of the other guys were walking towards you. Passing Suga and Asahi, you asked them where Daichi was.

"He's still in the clubroom." Asahi told you.

"Oh, okay, thank you!" Continuing walking there, wondering what would take him so long.

What you didn't notice was that Sugawara and Asahi turned around and followed you, keeping some distance to you as they were trying their best not to get seen by you. 

Once you've reached the clubroom, you peaked your head in, watching Daichi search for something.

"Daichi, what are you doing?" You asked him curiously as you stepped inside.

"Oh, Hey (Y/N)! I can't find the key." He quickly looked at you with a smile before he continued to look for the key.

Your eyes were roaming the room as you were trying to help him look for it.

You yelped when the door shut closed behind you, hearing it lock, you and Daichi looked at each other - with a confused expression.

"What the-" Getting up, he tried to open the door, failing as it was indeed locked.

"What- Who was that?!" You exclaimed.

You both got distracted by Daichi's phone, which was repeatedly buzzing. He picked it up from the table, his brows furrowing as he read the messages.

Suga: We'll come back when the first period is over.  
Suga: But we'll only let you out of there if you've confessed to her!  
Suga: You really didn't leave us a different choice...  
Suga: Don't worry, we've excused you from your first lesson.  
Suga: You're welcome :)

Noting the way his brows furrowed, you moved closer to him. 

"Who is it?" You were looking at his phone before locking eyes with Daichi. 

"Umm... It's Suga..." He felt his cheeks heat up as he was contemplating if he should confess to you or not.

"Tell him to get us out of here!" You exclaimed, your hopes were high that you'd make it to class before it would start.

Daichi sighed loudly, "He won't..." 

"Why not?" You asked him.

"Because he was the one to lock us in..." He was nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he was avoiding to look at you.

"Why would he do that?" Not understanding why Sugawara would do something like that.

You cocked your head, watching him as he turned his head around. 

"He and the others planned this be-because..." He was stuttering.

Instead of listening to him, you decided to take his phone and read the messages.

You took it out of his hand and turned your back to him, reading the text messages Suga had sent him. 

"Wait - NO!" He tried to get his phone back but stopped as you were already reading them.

You read the texts once, then twice... It took you a second to process all of it. Did Daichi actually return your feelings?

He was holding you awkwardly, one hand on your shoulder as the other one was holding your wrist, he was shocked, not thinking about letting go of you. 

"Thank god we won't get in trouble for missing the first lesson!" You exclaimed, not wanting to get scolded by your scary teacher.

Daichi just looked at you dumbfounded, wondering why that was your only concern.

"W-what?" His voice was slightly above a whisper, "You did read the other texts... right?"

You turned your face around, only now realizing how close your faces were to each other as your eyes locked with his.

"I-I did." Averting your eyes, "Well, I guess you should confess if you want to get out of here" You were giggling at him, you lifted your eyes to look at him. 

"I love you (Y/N), ever since meeting you back when we got into high school..." His eyes were fixed on yours as he confessed to you.

You blushed hard as you didn't expect his confession to be so blunt. 

He was still holding you like before, taking the opportunity he moved his hand, which was on your shoulder up, to cup your cheek.

He slowly closed the small gap between the two of you, brushing his lips against yours as he kissed you hungrily. You melted into the kiss, grasping the fabric of his jacket as you were passionately kissing each other.

You slowly pulled away, your eyes fluttered open, looking at Daichi, who was smiling down at you. 

"I-I love you too, Daichi" Confessing to him before going in for another kiss, this one was more demanding. 

Feeling the need to explore his new territory, he was slowly sliding his tongue into your mouth.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer until your bodies were flush against each other as the kiss got more heated. Daichi's hands moved from your waist to your back before sliding down to your ass, grasping it and pulling you even closer to him.

As you felt his half hardened cock press against your lower stomach, you moaned into his mouth, which went straight to his growing cock.

One of your hands teasingly travelled lower over his firm torso to his bulge, his lips parting from yours as he felt you palming his hard length, moaning softly at your ministrations.

You lifted your hand just enough to let it rest above the waistband of his sweatpants before it was slowly sliding under his sweatpants and boxer briefs. His breath hitched when he felt your hand wrap around his erection.

Daichi couldn't help but moan out your name. He pressed his forehead against yours, enjoying the way your hand was pumping his wanting cock.

"(Y/N)" You could feel his hot breath on your skin before he leaned in to press his lips against yours, desperately needing to feel more of you.

You removed your hand, earning a growl from Daichi, who was looking at you with a confused expression - not understanding why you'd stop pleasuring him.

You placed your hands on his shoulders and lightly pushed him down, "Sit down."

He was sitting down, his back resting against the wall with you straddling his lap. 

You pulled his wanting cock out of its confines and started to work his hard length while locking eyes with him. His eyes were full of lust, his pupils blown from the pleasure you were giving him.

"(Y/N) Please don't stop!" His voice was low, letting a shiver run down your spine.

You felt yourself getting wetter as you were pumping his dick, desperately wanting to feel him inside you.

You leaned your head in, nuzzling his neck before you started to teasingly kiss his sensitive skin.

Sucking and Biting his neck, leaving your mark on him. You tilted your head, your lips brushed against his ear, "Daichi, I want to feel you inside of me."

He let out a low growl, sounding like an animal in heat as he cupped your cheek, his touch rougher than before.

He crashed his lips against yours, sliding his wet muscle into your mouth. His hands explored your body before cupping your clothed breasts, he quickly unbuttoned your shirt as he needed to feel your soft skin.

He pulled away, taking in the sight of you. 

He could've come right then and there, he couldn't think of anything more arousing than this - the way you were looking at him with hungry eyes, biting your lower lip in anticipation, and straddling his lap as your hand was wrapped around his cock - working his hard length.

He brought his hands back to your breasts, massaging and kneading them, earning soft moans from you. 

Wanting to hear more, he swiftly unclasped your bra and let it fall to the ground, he was pinching and rolling your sensitive nips between his fingers.

Both of you were left a moaning mess, panting as you brought your lips closer and kissing once again. Moving his head, he attacked your neck, passionately sucking on your soft skin.

This was better than both of you could've ever imagined.

"Daichi, I need more!" You exclaimed.

You lifting your hips as you positioned him at your entrance as your other hand was holding onto his shoulder.

"(Y/N) you're so wet!" He groaned out as he felt his tip at your dripping entrance.

His hands moved to your waist, holding you firmly as you sank down on his hard length while watching your face contort in pleasure.

Both of you were moaning, feeling him inside of you as he felt your soft, wet walls around him. 

Once he was fully inside, you had to take a moment to adjust to his size, his cock was filling you up perfectly.

You started to ride him at a steady pace, earning low moans from him. 

His hands found their way to your breasts, as he started to massage them again before lowering his head and flicking his tongue over one of your nips as he was rolling the other one between his index finger and thumb. 

Your head rolled back at the pleasure you were feeling, the way his hands worked your sensitive nips while his cock stretched you out and hit your soft spot with every thrust, left you a moaning mess. 

Your hands were splayed across his chest while your fingers were digging into his skin. Your left hand was slowly moving up and snaked around to the back of his neck. 

He pulled away, locking eyes with you before bringing your head closer to his and kissing you hungrily. 

He was biting on your lower lip, using your moans to slide his tongue into your mouth.

The room was filled with wet slapping sounds and your moans. Daichi's eyes fell to where the two of you were connected, groaning loudly when he saw his slick coated cock disappear into your dripping cunt.

Not believing that he is the one who got you into this beautiful moaning mess "(Y/N), you feel so good!"

You were desperately pushing your hips down onto his hard length, but it just wasn't enough, you needed more, more of him - you needed him to fuck you.

"Daichi! More! Please fuck me!" You were pleading him, needing to feed your desire.

Those few words had him almost cum right at the spot, he was trying his best to hold his composure.

He gently pushed you backward and laid you down onto the ground, his cock staying inside of you the whole time. 

He started to thrust into you - hard, earning a loud moan from you, which was spurring him further on to go even harder and faster as he wanted to hear more of those sinfully hot noises.

He spread your legs even wider with his knees, which allowed him to push even deeper into you. 

You were clinging on to his back, your nails digging into his skin and leaving red marks as he was relentlessly fucking you.

He was resting on his elbows, which were on either side of your shoulders, lowering his head to the crook of your neck, he started to suck and bite on your sensitive skin - marking you as his. 

Daichi's thrusts and low moans slowly pushed you over the edge, you started to see stars as your body started to tremble, you were moaning loudly as your orgasm washed over you. 

The way your walls were clenching around his cock and the way you were moaning his name in such pleasure was enough to make him cum, he painted your insides white with a final thrust.

His forehead was firmly pressed against yours as both of you were coming down from your highs. 

"(Y/N)" He panted your name while he scooped you up into his lap, you could feel his softening length slip out of you. 

"I love you" His lips were lightly brushing against yours before he kissed you lovingly. 

He pulled away to look into your eyes with so much adoration.

You were his - finally. 

Daichi's arms snaked around your back, holding you in his arms while his head was resting on your shoulder.

"I love you too." You whispered into his ear. 

You were enjoying each other's company, neither one of you bothered to hurry for the next lesson.

A while later, both of you were surprised by a clicking sound, which came from the door, followed by two familiar voices.

Sugawara and Asahi just stepped into the room, both pair of eyes falling on you and Daichi.

You were still straddling his lap, your naked torsos pressed against each other while his arms were wrapped around your back. 

You followed Daichi's gaze, turning your head, you saw Sugawara and Asahi standing by the door, both of them seemingly embarrassed.

"G-Get out!" Daichi exclaimed loudly. 

"S-sorry guys!" Both of them apologized before they quickly turned around and closed the door behind them. 

Daichi released a sigh before he looked at you, "We should probably get dressed and head out..."

"Good that they didn't come in earlier." You giggled, there was nothing that could've ruined the moment. 

You smiled at him and kissed his cheek before you stood up, both of you picked up your clothes and got dressed.

Once you were ready, he took your hand into his, the two of you stepped out of the club room, noting that both Sugawara and Asahi were still outside, waiting for the two of you. 

The four of you were awkwardly standing there, surrounded by silence.

Sugawara was the first to speak up, "I take that you finally confessed to (Y/N)?"

"Yes, I did" Looking at Sugawara, who seemed proud that he was the mastermind behind all of this. 


	12. Strawberry Milk - (Yuu Nishinoya x Reader)

During your break, you wanted to get something at the vending machine. You were walking down the hall while avoiding the big crowds of other students.

As you got closer to it, you noticed a boy standing in front of it.

You walked closer towards him and the vending machine, he was peeking his head up when he noticed somebody approach him.

He turned around with a big smile on his face, feeling yourself getting lost in his beaming brown eyes that locked with yours. You felt your heart skip a beat as you were taking in the sight of him.

"Sorry! I can't decide, you can go ahead!" He said, his eyes falling on the subtle blush that dusted your cheeks.

"T-thanks," You muttered out.

You were standing in front of the vending machine, quickly pressing the numbers to get your strawberry milk before leaning down and getting it out.

He was leaning down as well as he was looking at your choice, "Hmm... strawberry milk?" 

"Uh... y-yeah... I like it." Giving him a small smile before turning around and leaving. 

You were cursing yourself. You had the chance to talk to a cute boy, and what do you do? You become a stuttering, blushing mess and leave without saying goodbye.

"She's so cute..." He muttered as he was watching your retreating form.

Looking back at the vending machine when he'd finally decided on something, "strawberry milk!" 

As you were sitting in your next class, your mind went to that cute guy you've met, pouting as you didn't even get his name. 

"I'm so stupid!" You were mumbling to yourself, cursing your shyness.

"Well, with the way I was behaving, he surely thinks I'm an idiot..." mentally facepalming yourself.

You haven't had the luck to meet him again, not until three weeks later. 

During your break, you decided to get yourself something from the vending machine.

As you were walking down the hall, you looked at the people that were in the hall - feeling disappointed when none of those faces belonged to that cute guy.

You were standing in front of the vending machine with a finger on your chin, thinking of what to get.

"Hey, Strawberry milk girl!" A familiar voice exclaimed cheerfully.

You turned your head. Your eyes instantly fell on your vending machine crush. 

A big smile was on his face when he greeted you, "Hi!"

"H-hey!" You returned the smile.

"Last time, I didn't even get your name!" He was beaming at you, "I'm Yuu Nishinoya!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N)" Smiling at him as you introduced yourself.

You were just standing there, looking at him - not understanding how someone can be this cute and hot at the same time.

Once you remembered the reason why you came to the vending machine, you quickly turned around - pressing the buttons before you reached down to grab your strawberry milk. 

You turned around and smiled at him, unwrapping the straw and taking a sip. 

You moved to the side to let him get his stuff, watching him get the same drink as you.

When you looked at you, he noticed your gaze, which was still on the strawberry milk he got himself.

"You have good taste!" He took a big sip out of this, "This is really good!"

You were just smiling back at him as you didn't know what to say.

"Can I walk you back to your classroom?" He looked at you expectantly.

"S-sure." You averted your gaze, not wanting him to notice your blush.

You've been walking next to each other, every once in a while, you'd glance at each other. 

"Are you a first-year?" He curiously asked you.

"Yeah" Your eyes were fixed on him now, "what about you?"

"I'm a second-year student." Pointing at himself with his thumb.

You smiled at his eager gesture. He was the total opposite of you, his bubbly and outgoing personality was a stark contrast to your introverted, shy self.

"Are you in any club?" Seemingly wanting to get to know you better.

"No, but I'm considering joining one..." Biting on your lower lip as you were thinking about the choices of clubs, "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm in Karasuno's VBC!" He looked at you with a proud expression.

"Oh, that sounds cool!" You exclaimed.

"You should come and watch me practice!" He was brightly smiling at you, "i-if you want to, of course," He rubbed the back of his neck.

Your lips tugged into a smile, happy that he wanted you to see him practice.

"Y-Yeah, I'd like to!" You blurted out with a smile on your face - surprised at your own eagerness.

You made it to your classroom, saying goodbye to Nishinoya as you entered. 

You didn't notice that your friends overheard your conversation and were surprised to see you interact with a guy, let alone talked so casually with him - they all knew how shy you could be around boys. 

They rushed over to you as soon as you entered the classroom as they wanted to know more about the guy who got you out of your shell.

You told them about your conversation from before, and that he'd asked you to watch him practice.

"I did promise him that I'd watch him, but what am I supposed to do there? Just sit around and watch him?" A frustrated groan left your lips. 

"Yeah!" Your friend grabbed your arm, "Come on, you have a crush on him since you first met him!"

"Yeah (Y/N)! You HAVE to go!" Your other friend contributed.

"And after practice, you can tell him that you like him!" Your friend was eagerly nodding her head.

Your face paled at the thought of actually confessing to him, wouldn't you sound crazy if you'd tell him that you like him - you don't know each other that well.

"O-okay... I'll watch him practice, BUT I won't confess - no way I'd do that!" You looked at your friends, "Do you remember that time in middle school, where you two made me confess to my crush?" 

"That was a disaster." Your friend stated, with a finger on her chin, as she was thinking back.

Your other friend couldn't hold back her laugh when she remembered it, "You were such a blushing and stuttering mess!"

"Hey! That's not funny, that was traumatizing" You joked, well, it wasn't entirely a joke - you were scared that that would happen again, that's why you won't confess to anyone.

"Believe me. It was traumatizing to watch!" Your friend joked, laughing hysterically.

Your other friend elbowed her, getting her to stop laughing before giving you a heads up, "Come on (Y/N), that was more than a year ago, I'm sure it won't happen again!"

"But what if it will? I don't want to look like an idiot..." You argued.

Your conversation got interrupted by the teacher who just walked in, ready to start the next lesson.

A few days later, at the end of the day, when your class ended, you were surprised that Nishinoya was standing outside of your classroom.

He greeted you excitedly, with a smile on his face, "Hey (Y/N)!"

"Hi! Nishinoya-Senpai!" Greeting him back, you quickly added a senpai to his name as you remembered that he was a year above you.

You missed the surprised look on his face when he heard you call him senpai - it totally flustered him. His lips tugged to a smile before he beamed at you.

"What are you doing here?" You cocked your head as you asked him.

"Today's practice!" He gently wrapped his fingers around your wrist and excitedly dragged you towards the sports hall. 

You followed him, not daring to say anything as you didn't trust your voice. You looked back to see your friends, watching the two of you walking off and giving you a thumbs up. 

Once you've made it to the sports hall, the two of you stepped in - instantly catching everyone's attention. 

Nishinoya introduced the whole team to you, telling them that you'd watch them practice.

You were relieved to see that two girls were also a part of the team as their managers - Kyioko Shimizu and Hitoka Yachi.

During practice, you were always around Kyioko and Yachi, watching the boys practice in awe.

Nishinyoa showed off his rolling thunder, a proud expression on his face when he heard you exclaim a loud "wow".

When practice came to an end, you said goodbye to everyone, Nishinoya asked you if you could wait for him.

You were waiting outside of their clubroom when you noticed your friends coming closer.

"What are you two doing here?" Looking at them with a confused look.

"We just couldn't wait until tomorrow!" One of them said.

"Yeah, did you confess?" The other one wanted to know.

"No, he was practicing the whole time, do you think I confess in front of everyone?" You let out a sigh. 

You told them about his cool moves, you were crushing over him, and they knew it.

Once Nishinoya came out of the locker room, he made his way over to the club room.

When he caught up to you and your friends, you quickly introduced them before one of them looked at him, and bluntly said, "(Y/N) wanted to tell you something important!"

Pushing you closer to Nishinoya before taking your other friend's arm and walking off quickly as both of them waved goodbye to the two of you.

You looked at their retreating figures, taking a mental note to kill them tomorrow. 

"What did you want to tell me?" He looked at you expectantly.

You knew that your friends were right - the longer you'll keep it in the harder it'll get to confess later.

You wanted to take your chance and tell him, but you were feeling so nervous. 

You decided to just go for it, "Umm... I-I" you were stuttering around.

You could feel your cheeks heat up as you were nervously fidgeting with your skirt, trying your best to form complete words.

"Y-you know, I umm.." You groaned loudly.

You turned to your side, facing away from him as you hoped that it would make confessing easier - but it didn't.

"(Y/N)... Are you alright?" He started to worry.

"I'm fine! R-really..." You let out a breath.

'Okay, you can do this, just count to three' You were thinking to yourself before you started to count in your mind.

'1 - 2 - 3'

"Nishinoya-Senpai I really like you!" You blurted out.

Your voice was louder than you expected, facepalming yourself at the thought of multiple people hearing your confession.

You couldn't see the way his face lit up as soon as you confessed to him as you were still looking away.

He took your hand into his, "(Y/N), I like you too!" 

You slowly turned your head around to look at him, your eyes locking. 

His smile washed away all your worries, and the fear of rejection was gone in an instant. 

It took you a while to understand what he said, "W-wait... you like me too?"

"Of course! Your the cutest!" He smiled at you, "Ever since I've first met you!"

You gave him your biggest smile, your eyes dazzling as you looked at him, a relieved sigh left your lips.

"Come on. I'll walk you home!" He was holding your hand, not letting go before you've reached your home.

"T-thank you for walking me home!" Thanking him, fingers still intertwined. 

"Of course!" He exclaimed happily, "You know I don't live too far from here. We could walk together from now on!"

"S-Sure!" You were feeling like the luckiest girl on earth, "I should probably go inside.."

You kissed his cheek before quickly heading inside, "Goodbye, Nishinoya-senpai!"

You closed the door behind you. Your face was bright red, surprised at your boldness. 'I... just... kissed him?'

He was standing outside, his hand grazing over the spot where your soft lips were just moments ago. 

"She's so cute" He was mumbling under his breath as a soft blush dusted his cheeks. 


	13. Confessions (Kōshi Sugawara x reader)

You've known Sugawara for quite a while now as he lived in the same street as you.

He'd often walk beside you as you were going to school or walking back home. However, the two of you didn't talk that much.

You were just too nervous to talk to him. Just a smile was already enough to leave you a blushing mess.

You wish you could casually talk with him, getting to know him and get closer to him, you had a massive crush on him - for the longest time.

Your friends knew about it, and they were trying their best to get you to confess to Sugawara.

"Come on (Y/N), tell him that you're crushing over him!" Your friend suggested.

"NO!" You looked at her, "Why would I tell him? I'm sure he thinks that I'm a weirdo!"

"Now you're exaggerating!" Your friend scolded you, "He walks with you to school, sometimes even back home, he wouldn't do that if he'd think you're weird."

"Still... That doesn't mean anything!" You were pouting, "I'm sure he has plenty of admirers."

"Come on, look at you!" She squeezed your cheeks, "How could anyone resist your pretty face?"

"Stop it!" You mumbled.

You let out a defeated sigh, knowing that she won't stop until you've confessed to him. She was a good friend of Daichi. She often threatened to tell Daichi about your crush on Sugawara, hoping that it would get you to confess to him.

It was a few weeks later, and the two of you went to a match to cheer for Karasuno's Volleyball team.

You tried your best to follow the whole match, but your gaze lingered on Sugawara for most of the time.

He seemed to notice because he looked around the crowd before your eyes locked, your eyes widened to the fact that he caught you staring, you quickly averted your gaze as you felt the blood rush to your cheeks.

The match ended with Karasuno winning - everyone who came watching was cheering loudly.

Your friend was waiting for Daichi to congratulate him on winning, secretly hoping that she could gain some time for you to talk to Sugawara.

"Come on now! Don't act so childish!" She was dragging you by your arm while you were mumbling under your breath.

"F-Fine" You followed her hesitantly.

You were standing outside as she was still trying to get you to confess to him, "It's the perfect opportunity (Y/N)!"

Your conversation got interrupted by Daichi, who overheard your friend's attempt to talk you into confessing.

"Congrats Daichi! You did amazing!" Your friend exclaimed.

"Yeah, congrats! The match was so thrilling!" You added.

"Thank you!" He rubbed the back of his neck, turning around when he noticed Asahi and Sugawara walk towards the three of you.

You missed the way Daichi and your friend were looking at each other when they noticed that you were blushing.

"Come on guys, I'll treat you to some ice cream!" Your friend cheerfully exclaimed to all of you.

However, as soon as you wanted to walk off, she pushed you - hardly, resulting in you crashing against Sugawara's chest.

His hand came up, firmly wrapping around your waist to keep you steady.

"You can join us when you're done!" Your friend was looking at you with a smug expression on her face, sending her a death stare to which she just gave a thumbs up.

"Are you alright (Y/N)?" He asked you, his hands were still on your waist.

Once you've realized how close you were, you stepped back and looked at him, eyes locking with his.

"Y-Yeah, s-sorry about that..." You looked away, your cheeks heating up once again.

"What was she talking about?" He was questioningly looking at you.

You let out a sigh, it's now or never.

"I-I, umm... I wanted to tell you something..." You looked at him, which was a mistake as it just added to your nervousness.

"What is it (Y/N)?" He smiled down at you.

"It's...just that I..." You paused, bringing your hands up to cover your rosy cheeks - wishing that you could vanish into thin air.

You were cursing yourself. You hated this. You just wanted to tell him how you feel, and now your stuttering around, looking like a fool.

Sugawara placed his calloused hands gently over yours, pulling them away from your face and holding them securely in his.

"(Y/N)" His voice was soft as he said your name.

"I" You started, your voice was just slightly above a whisper but loud enough for him to hear, "I l-like you, a-a lot!"

His hands squeezed yours before pulling you closer and wrapping his arms around you. He embraced you, "You're so cute (Y/N)!"

"I like you too!" He exclaimed happily.

"R-really?" His clothes muffled your voice.

"Yes! For quite a while now." His chin was resting on your head, a soft blush dusting his cheeks, while his arms were still firmly wrapped around you.

You brought your hands up, hesitantly wrapping them around Sugawara, staying like that for some time before both of you parted hesitantly.

"I want to do this right (Y/N)!" He exclaimed, "Can I take you out on the weekend?"

"Y-yes" You looked up at his beaming face.

"Great! And at the end of the day, I'll ask you to be my girlfriend!" He said it so bluntly while he took your hand into his and started to walk off, "But first, let's get ice cream!"

"G-girlfriend?" You repeated. You brought up your free hand - placing it on your cheek as you felt it heat up once again.

If you would've known that it would end like this, you would've confessed a lot sooner.

The two of you were walking hand in hand, while his thumb was caressing the back of your hand. Both of you were smiling as you caught up to the others.

Your friend's eyes landed on your hands, "FINALLY!" She exclaimed loudly, happy that you've finally confessed to Sugawara.


	14. All yours, babygirl (Akaashi Keiji x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:  
> Hi guys!  
> I'll post the open requests as soon as possible!
> 
> I have to work more this week, that's why I wont be able to write as much as usual... sorry!
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this one with Akaashi!

It was Friday night, and you were enjoying your date night with Akaashi. You've decided to go to the cinema and then spend the weekend at your home since your parents were gone over the weekend.

Both of you were looking forward to spend some quality time with each other as you usually didn't have the luxury of privacy since both of you were still in high school. 

You're head was leaning against Akaashi's shoulder as the movie started, using him as a pillow. He was holding your hand while his thumb was gently stroking over the back of your hand.

As the movie continued, Akaashi's hand traveled to your thigh, moving it teasingly higher, dangerously close to your clothed sex. 

Usually, you were the one to initiate it, but he got impatient, not wanting to wait until you've made it home. 

You were feeling a heat spread in your lower region, looking forward to what would happen once the two of you got home. 

Akaashi's head leaned down to the side of your head, pressing a loving kiss to your temple before his lips brushed over your ear, "I love you babygirl." 

Babygirl - You repeated his words in your head.

That sparked something inside of you, feeling aroused, you were shifting in your seat as you were trying to get your mind off the position of his hand.

He was doing this on purpose, wanting to rile you up and turn you into a needy mess. 

You lifted your head to look at him, noting the smug expression on his face while his lips tugged into a smirk. He let out a low chuckle as he noted the blush on your cheeks, which was visible even in the dimly lit cinema.

Akaashi couldn't wait to get to your place once the movie finished, it's been too long since the two of you've been intimate. He felt himself getting hard at the thought of it, the image of you - naked underneath him, begging him to fuck you. 

He tried his best to shake off the dirty thoughts - for now. 

"Keiji... Please stop." You whispered to him, placing your hand over his to keep it from moving, which fell on deaf ears as he was continuing his ministrations.

The way his hand was lightly stroking the inside of your thigh slowly got to you as you felt yourself getting wetter, you wanted to feel his hand higher up - between your legs. 

However, you knew very well that he wouldn't touch you where you wanted him the most, not before the two of you would've made it home. 

When the movie ended, you grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the cinema, wanting to get back as quickly as possible. 

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Akaashi asked jokingly. He wouldn't admit it, but he is just as desperate as you.

"You know why!" You exclaimed, trying your best to glare at him - which didn't work as he just chuckled at you, telling you how cute you looked.

Once the two of you've reached your home, you entered, heading straight towards your bedroom - glad that your parents were out of town.

Your clothes were falling to the floor - piece after piece until both of you were left in your underwear. Neither one of you cared about the clothes that were left behind on the floor since nobody would interrupt the two of you, for two whole days. 

You were walking in front of him, looking back over your shoulder, your eyes fell to his prominent bulge - which was even more visible as he was only wearing his boxerbriefs.

As soon as you stepped into your bedroom, he wrapped his arms around you from behind, pulling you against his chest. 

"It's been too long, babygirl." He whispered into your ear before his teeth teasingly grazed your earlobe while he was holding you close. 

His hand moved up higher, cupping your breast while the other one was moving south -in between your legs. A loud gasp left your lips as he finally touched you where you needed him the most. 

"Keiji" His name spilled over your lips.

He started to rub your clit slowly, earning soft moans from you. 

"You're so wet (Y/N)" His voice low as he whispered in your ear, "Your panties are completely soaked."

You arched your back and pushed your hips against his, feeling his bulge press against your ass. Akaashi groaned into your ear as you were grinding against him.

"Please, Keiji!" You whined, not wanting to wait any longer.

Akaashi pushed you towards your bed, motioning for you to lay down. He was spreading your thighs apart as he moved to space between your legs. 

He leaned down, lowering his head to yours, his lips softly brushed against yours. You wanted to feel more, pressing your lips against his, you deepened the kiss.

When you felt his hands move to your back, you lifted your upper body to let him unclasp your bra, Akaashi let out an approving hum. He was cupping and massaging your breast, his lips left yours, moving lower to your nips. 

He sucked on each of them while working the other one with his hand, rolling and squeezing it between his fingers. 

You were pushing your hips up, grinding against his bulge, whimpering whenever his hard cock would rub against your clothed sex.

"Eager, aren't you babygirl?" He pulled away, smirking down at you. 

"Keiji, stop teasing me" You were looking at him with half-lidded eyes, voice laced with lust.

You were always wondering how he'd be able to hold his composure. He seemed unphased as he was still his usual reserved and composed self.

But you knew exactly how to change it, "Please daddy, I want you!"

You could tell that it got to him as his eyes seemed to darken, his pupils dilated while his cock started to twitch eagerly. 

Akaashi crashed his lips against yours, kissing you hungrily.

Your hands tangled in his dark hair, while his were roaming over your body, his light touch felt hot against you, it left goosebumps all over your skin.

The kiss got more demanding and heated as his tongue slipped past his lips and into your mouth, both of you relishing the feeling of your wet muscles battling as you were moaning into each other's mouth.

His hand found its way back to your clothed sex, starting to run his finger up and down your slit teasingly.

"K-Keiji" His name spilled over your lips. 

You were gripping his shoulders tightly as he put more pressure on your clit, you were desperately grinding against his hand as you needed more friction. 

He could tell by your whimpers that you needed more, that's when he pushed your underwear to the side and dipped two of his long digits into your wet heat, earning a loud gasp from you.

He was rock hard, and hearing your lewd moans only added to his arousal.

He was trying his best to hold his composure to prepare you. But every groan and every pant that left your lips went straight to his cock, making his composed and reserved self fade by the second. 

He was pushing his digits in and out of you, making sure that he was hitting your sweet spot. The room was filled with your moans and wet noises as Akaashi was fingering your dripping cunt.

He brought his head up, kissing your neck and sucking on the soft skin. You were groaning at him when his fingers left your dripping cunt to remove your underwear. 

He left soft kisses from your neck over to your stomach, making sure to give your nip a teasing lick before lowering his head further down.

Your hands instantly tangled in his soft hair when his tongue slid over your slit, lapping up your juices.

"A-ah Keij! You moaned out, pulling his hair.

His tongue flicked over your sensitive clit before he started to suck on it, leaving you a mess.

"D-daddy, please make me cum" You moaned out, your voice sounded sinful to him.

He continued to suck on your clit, a lot harder than he was before while pushing his fingers into you, holding you still with his other arm.

The combination of his tongue and fingers working your wanting heat made you see stars, your legs were trembling.

Your toes curled when your orgasm washed over you, moaning his name loudly as you're fingers were digging into his scalp.

Akaashi pulled away to look at you. All his senses left him when he took in the sight of you. 

Splayed out beneath him, you were laying with your legs spread wide open for him, a subtle blush dusting your cheeks as you were panting, trying to catch your breath.

His eyes trailed over your body, noting the random twitches from your orgasm, his eyes landed on your cunt, covered in your arousal and his saliva. 

He could've cum right at the spot, looking at you would've been enough for him, his cock was eagerly twitching.

You looked at him with pleading eyes - wanting more, just like him.

He leaned down, catching your lower lip between his teeth, lightly nibbling on it before kissing you deeply. 

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, one of your hands was resting on the back of his neck before it slid up into his hair, softly scratching his scalp with your nails, earning a low groan from him.

He pulled away his hungry pair of eyes locking with yours, "What do you want babygirl?" 

"You" Giving him a light kiss, "I want you to fuck me! Please, daddy!"

Those few words were enough to let a shiver run down his spine. He loved it - he loved the fact that he was able to pleasure you like this, to leave you begging for his cock.

He softly kissed your jawline down to your neck, his teeth grazing over your skin.

He was grinding his clothed cock against your cunt. Your moans filled the room while your skin muffled his as he was still sucking and biting on your neck.

He pulled away and sat up, smirking at the purple spot on your neck while he freed his waiting cock out of his boxerbriefs.

You were biting your lower lip when you saw the bead of precum on his tip.

He knew the look in your eyes, but before you could even ask to suck him off, he said, "I'm sorry babygirl, but that has to wait for round two."

He waited too long, was holding back for such a long time. He'd love to get his cock sucked by your pretty mouth, the way your plump lips looked around his cock was just perfect to Akaashi.

But right now, he needed to fuck you.

He positioned his hard length at your entrance, letting out a shaky breath at the feeling of your wet cunt as he was spreading his precum over your slit.

Your eyes locked and you gave him a quick nod, thrusting into you in one swift motion, he let out a groan as he felt your tight cunt around his cock.

He started to push into you, his hands were on either side of your head, tightly gripping the bedsheets. 

"You feel so good" He whispered seductively into your ear.

Your fingers softly traced up his arms up to his shoulders before you brought him down, pressing your lips against his and kissing him passionately.

His lips left yours, slowly moving lower, kissing and sucking on your neck as he continued to work the other with his hand. 

You were a moaning mess, feeling like you'd drown in pleasure.

Your hands were placed on his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin.

He picked up his pace as he was thrusting into you. Your lewd moans were echoing off the walls of your bedroom, driving Akaashi crazy.

"Fuck, Daddy! M-more, please!" You pleaded.

He looked up at you as he pulled his cock out of you, leaving only the tip inside before snapping his hips against yours as hard as he could, leaving you gasping.

"Don't stop!" Your words came out as moans, not able to hold them back.

Akaashi was pounding into you, panting as the pleasure got to him, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

"D-Daddy, I'm-" You couldn't finish your sentence as your brain turned to mush, moans spilling over your lips.

Akaashi pressed his forehead against yours, "I know, me too!"

You felt his breath against your lips before he pushed himself up, his hands on either side of your head.

He fucked you relentlessly as he was feeling his orgasm approach, your hot moans, and the lewd noises that filled the room were spurring him on.

He felt your walls clench around his cock, he knew that you were about to come.

You felt the tight knot inside you snap, your body was shaking as your orgasm washed over you. You were moaning his name, your fingers were digging into his shoulders.

Akaashi came shortly after you with a loud moan, feeling his cock twitch inside you as he filled you up with his cum.

He collapsed onto you, his head resting in the crook of your neck, placing gentle kisses on your skin.

You brought your hands to his back, gently caressing his skin, earning an approving hum from your boyfriend, feeling him smile against your neck.

"I love you (Y/N)" His hot breath tickled your sensitive skin.

"I love you too, Keiji" You said before placing a soft kiss on his head.

He pulled away to look at you, a soft smile on his face.

You felt his softening length slip out of you when he pulled away and flopped down next to you, pulling you closer to him.

You were laying there in silence - a comfortable silence as you were embracing each other. 

A smirk made its way to your face as you remembered him mention a second round. After all, he deserved his treat after he had pleasured you like that. 

Lifting your head off of his chest, you looked at him, "Ready for round two?"

He was chuckling at your eager expression, he nodded in response while smiling at you, "I'm all yours, babygirl!"


	15. You're mine - (Akaashi Keiji x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Akaashi x Reader 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

You were looking forward to the upcoming summer camp, counting the days, happy to see your boyfriend again.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Kuroo asked while you were on your way to the sports hall for practice.

"Huh?" You looked at him, "Oh, I'm just happy!"

"She's happy to see Akaashi." Kenma stated.

"Exactly!" You exclaimed cheerfully.

"(Y/N), you're so cruel, how could you be with someone from a different volleyball team?" Kuroo whined jokingly, placing an arm over your shoulders. 

You rolled your eyes, looking at him with a raised brow, you elbowed his side, hoping that he'd let go. 

He pulled his arm away, pouting at you.

"But imagine, the captain and the manager!" Kuroo looked at you, a smug expression on his face, "We'd be a power couple!"

"You're such an idiot!" Chuckling at him.

There were actually a few that thought you and Kuroo were a thing. But the two of you were just close friends, knowing him for a long time as you grew up with him and Kenma.

Since you've known him for such a long time, you were used to his teasing and just went with it. 

The week went by quickly. You were texting with Akaashi every day as neither one of you could wait to meet again. The last time you've seen him was two months ago when he visited you, but to you, it felt like it has been longer. 

The whole team met up at the sports hall, early in the morning. 

You greeted the team and got on the bus, waiting for everyone to arrive before the bus drove off. It was a long drive, arriving at the camp around midday, all of you were hungry.

You stretched in your seat before you got off the bus, followed by the team. 

"Did you enjoy your beauty sleep?" Kuroo joked.

"if I remember correctly, you were the first one to fall asleep." You looked at him, your lips turning into a smirk. 

"Well, even I need a beauty rest from time to time!" He chuckled.

"You're such an idiot!" You were laughing at him.

Your eyes were roaming through the crowds of people, about five other schools were at the camp. There were just too many people, and somehow none of them were Akaashi. 

"Lev, can you see Akaashi or someone else from Fukurodani?" You asked him, hoping that he could spot someone.

However, before Lev started to look around, you heard someone call out for you. 

"(Y/N)!" Akaashi spotted you and was calling your name to get your attention.

You turned around, eyes immediately falling on your boyfriend.

You were beaming as you walked over to him, embracing each other in a tight hug, he placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. 

"I've missed you so much!" You mumbled against his chest, the fabric of his jacket muffling your voice.

He hugged you a little tighter, "I've missed you too!"

You pulled away, kissing Akaashi - relishing the way his lips felt against yours before your moment was interrupted by an energetic Bokuto. 

"Heeey (Y/N)!" Bokuto greeted you cheerfully.

"Hi, Bokuto!" You smiled at him as you greeted him.

"How are you?" Akaashi looked down at you, smiling.

Before you could answer, Kuroo walked over to you, greeting Bokuto and Akaashi before placing his arm over your shoulder and walking off.

You failed to notice the way Akaashi's expression changed when Kuroo dragged you away. He would never admit it, but he's jealous of how close you and Kuroo are, even if he knows that you're just friends.

"Kuroo, what are you doing?" You tried to free yourself, but there was no way to get out of his grip.

"Sorry, guys, but we have to unpack. After that, she'll be all yours, Akaashi!" Kuroo said with a smug expression on his face.

You and Kuroo were walking ahead of your team, cursing him under your breath for interrupting.

"I can hear you..." He glanced over at you, " You'll have plenty of time, but right now, we need to eat and get ready for practice."

You knew that he was right, after all, the camp was for practice, but still, you hoped you could talk with Akaashi for a bit. 

You parted from your team as the manager's room was not on the same floor as the others. Even before you've entered the room, you could hear the girl's chatter and giggles.

You greeted them cheerfully once you walked in, happy to see them again. You were talking for a little and catching up with each other before you made your way towards the cafeteria as it was time for lunch. 

You texted Akaashi, asking him if he'd meet you there, you hoped that you could spend some time during lunch. 

You: Are you coming for lunch?

His response came shortly after you've texted him, you looked at the screen, reading his text.

Keiji♡: Yeah, meet me at the usual spot?  
Keiji♡: I already got us some food!

You smiled at your phone, looking back at the other managers, you excused yourself before you took off, walking towards your meeting point.

You exited the building, walking towards the lawn, near the soccer court, noting Akaashi, who was leaning against a tree. 

He tilted his head to look at you, smiling at you as you were getting closer to him. 

You flopped down next to him, "sorry about earlier!" 

"Ah, don't worry!" He said while handing you a sandwich and a drink.

"Thank you!" You kissed his cheek.

You were talking with him, enjoying each other's company. However, time seemed to fly by as it was time for practice.

He walked you to the sports hall that was assigned to Nekoma. 

"Let's meet for dinner tonight, okay?" You asked him.

"Of course, and after we can go for a walk if you want to." He kissed your forehead, walking off towards his sports hall. 

The afternoon went by quickly, and Nekoma has won most of the matches. You walked towards the cafeteria with the other managers, helping to prepare dinner. 

Once it was ready, you were sure that your team would still be practicing. You walked from the main building over to the sports hall, finding most of the boys there. 

"Come on, guys! Dinner is ready." You called out to them, "You can continue practice tomorrow!"

Neither one of them dared to argue with you, they all knew how scary you could get, you were walking out of the sports hall. 

"Hey Guys!" All of you turned out, looking at Bokuto who was walking towards you, your eyes locking on the person next to him, you smiled at Akaashi. 

You continued walking to the cafeteria, chatting with each other.

During dinner, you were sitting next to your boyfriend, talking the whole time until you've finished your meal.

"Wanna go for a walk?" You looked at Akaashi, a soft smile gracing your face.

"Of course!" He responded, returning the smile.

The two of you walked out of the cafeteria, walking at a slow pace, holding hands with your fingers intertwined. You've made it to your favorite spot, where you've spent your lunch break earlier. 

You were sitting next to each other. Your head was resting against his chest as he had his arm placed over your shoulders.

"I missed you." Your voice was soft.

"I missed you too (Y/N)." He said as he placed a loving kiss on your forehead.

You hesitantly pulled away from him. You lifted your head, eyes locking with his.

You closed the gap between the two of you, your lips softly brushing against his, you brought your hand up and placed it on the back of his neck before it slowly moved up higher into his hair. 

Akaashi's hands were cupping your cheeks, tilting your head a little bit to give him a better angle as he deepened the kiss. You slightly parted your lips, allowing his tongue to slide into your mouth.

You were relishing the feeling of each other's lips. You pulled away as you needed some air, you felt your body heat up, wanting to get more of your boyfriend.

You looked around - there was no one close by as most people were either practicing or hanging out with their friends.

You moved and straddled his lap before he could intervene you silenced him with a kiss, which got more heated as you started to grind against him.

You moaned into his mouth when you felt his bulge press against your wanting heat. 

You continued grinding against him, dry humping him as you needed some kind of friction, and the way his bulge rubbed against your clothed sex just felt too good.

Your lips were connected as you were kissing each other hungrily, both of you moaning into each other's mouth. 

"Keiji, I-" Just when you wanted to tell him that you need more, you could hear someone call your name in the distance.

You didn't want to stop your ministrations, feeling how wet you already were. But when the voice got louder, you pulled away, standing up hesitantly.

"Stupid Kuroo..." You mumbled, wondering why he was looking for you. 

Akaashi let out a sigh as he pushed himself up, standing next to you and taking your hand into his as you were walking towards the voice.

However, you stopped as your eyes landed on his prominent bulge, you gave him your jacket to hide his boner from others.

You could see Kuroo in the distance. You were walking over to where he was standing, "What do you want?" 

Kuroo was looking back and forth between you and Akaashi, a smirk tugging his lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two," He looked back at you, "But the coach wanted to talk to us, did you forget?"

"Oh shit!" You totally forgot about that.

"Come on. We should go..." Kuroo said and walked back with you and Akaashi.

An awkward silence surrounded the three of you. You were hoping that Kuroo didn't notice anything.

When you made it back to the main building, you wanted to say goodbye to your boyfriend but were startled as he crushed his lips against yours.

Usually, Akaashi wasn't one for PDA, you were wondering about the reason for the sudden change.

When the two of you parted, you missed the glare that Akaashi sent towards Kuroo, hoping that it would remind the latter, that you were his.

You said goodbye to your boyfriend before you and Kuroo met with Nekomata and the rest of the team. 

You were shifting in your seat, feeling your damp panties only made you think about Akaashi, which didn't help to get your mind off of your arousal.

Akaashi wasn't off better as he had to take matters into his own hands (literally), jerking off in an empty toilet stall. Thinking about you and what the two of you would've done if no one had interrupted you.

The next morning you woke up quite early as you wanted to meet up with Akaashi for breakfast.

"I'm sorry about yesterday evening!" You apologized, sheepishly scratching your cheek, "I didn't mean to leave you behind... like that..."

"Don't worry." He responded, returning your smile.

You were enjoying your time with your boyfriend, as you were eating your breakfast. There were only a handful of other people as it was still early.

You were walking towards the sports hall, but as you passed one of the restrooms, you acted without thinking and pulled him in there.

"What are you doing?" He looked at you, eyes wide. 

You were listening if anyone was there, your lips tugged into a smile when you noted that you were alone with him.

You dragged him into one of the empty stalls, "We didn't finish what we started yesterday."

"W-wait, in here?" He didn't know what to think about it.

You closed the door, looking up at your boyfriend, admiring his features. 

"We don't have to if you don't want to..." You averted your gaze, fixing on the logo on his jacket.

He placed his index finger under your chin and tilted your head before he brought his face closer to yours and kissed you.

His hand was moving to the side of your face as the other one wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

You placed your hands on his chest, tightly gripping onto his jacket. 

Akaashi turned the two of you over, pinning you against the wall as he pushed his body against yours. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, moaning as you were feeling his bulge getting bigger.

His hands moved lower, snaking around to your back and grabbing your ass while he was grinding against you, you moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away when someone entered the restroom, pressing his forehead against yours.

Two people walked in and were talking with each other as you were trying your best to be as quiet as possible.

To you, it felt like they had been in there for an eternity. You just wanted to continue where you've left off. 

You had to hold back a groan when you heard a third person enter, instantly recognizing the voice. 

"Akaashi, are you here?" Bokuto asked, looking at the two others. 

You heard the door close again, signaling that the latter continued his search for your boyfriend, the other two were still talking before they finally left.

You could feel Akaashi's hot breath against your lips when he let out a long sigh.

"I should probably check up on him and see what he wanted..." He pulled away from you. 

"Let me at least help you with that." Your gaze fell to his prominent bulge.

You placed one of your hands on the back of his neck, bringing him closer to you before you kissed him passionately. Your other hand was slowly moving down his torso before it slipped under the waistband of his pants and boxers.

He let out a low moan when your fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, pulling him out of its confines, you started to move your hand over his cock, using the bead of precum as lube. 

His hands were on either side of your head, caging you in as he was leaning against the door, watching you work his hard length. 

"(Y/N)" Your name spilled over his lips. his low voice made a shiver run down your spine, "F-faster!"

Doing as he said, you moved your hand faster, pumping his cock, you could feel it twitch eagerly.

Your lips brushed against his ear, "Keiji, your so hot!" Your teeth were grazing his earlobe, "I can't wait to get fucked by your big cock."

That was enough to push him over his edge. He came all over your hand and wrist, a loud groan escaping his lips as he was panting heavily.

You brought your hand up to your lips, licking off his cum while locking eyes with him.

"(Y/N)" He cupped your cheek and crashed his lips against yours, not bothering about the salty taste of his cum. He was kissing you hungrily, pressing you against the wall.

You would've loved to get fucked then and there, but there was a reason why you've jerked him off.

"W-wait" You lightly pushed him away, "You wanted to look for Bokuto."

"R-right, sorry..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

The two of you made sure that no one would be around before walking out of the restroom, he walked you to your sports hall before leaving.

You greeted the ones that were already there before you started to prepare everything for practice.

Time seemed like it wouldn't pass, feeling your frustration grow as the day slowly went by. You needed to find some kind of relief, hoping that you could spend some time with Akaashi later, after dinner.

But that wouldn't happen, you were looking for him in the cafeteria. You decided to text him when you couldn't find him, wondering where he'd be. 

You: Aren't you coming for dinner?  
Keiji♡: No, practicing with Bokuto...  
You: Oh, okay  
You: Don't overwork yourself!   
Keiji♡: Sorry! I'll see you tomorrow!  
Keiji♡: Love you ♡ 

You let out a frustrated sigh, gaining the attention of your team, curious pairs of eyes looking at you.

"What's wrong (Y/N)?" Yaku asked.

"Nothing" You mumbled as you brought your fork to your mouth.

"Aren't you eating with Akaashi?" Kuroo leaned in as he asked you, earning another sigh.

"No, he's practicing with Bokuto." You stated, looking back at Kuroo.

"I see, well, you're always welcome to spend time with us," his lips tugged into a smirk, "I mean, after all, you're our manager."

"Kuroo don't get me wrong, but a full day of practice with you guys is enough." You joked, slapping his arm when he made a shocked expression.

After you've finished dinner, you wished your team a good night.

You walked back to your room, smiling at the other managers when you've entered. 

"What's wrong (Y/N)?" Yukie looked at you, noticing that something is bothering you. 

"It's just that I was hoping to spend more time with Akaashi, but that's somehow not happening..." You told them while you were preparing your futon.

"Well, tomorrow we'll be up against your team. You'll have the full day to gawk at your boyfriend." Yukie said, hoping to lighten up your mood.

You let out a chuckle, "I guess you're right."

You continued your girl's talk with the other managers before you decided to go to bed. You were falling asleep with your boyfriend on your mind, looking forward to the next day. 

You've woken up to the sun illuminating the room. 

You checked your phone for the time, noting that it's still early in the morning, you've decided to let the others sleep.

You got ready before you've walked towards the cafeteria to get some breakfast. On your way, you've met a disheveled looking Kenma.

"Kenma, are you coming to the cafeteria?" You looked at him, hoping that you wouldn't be alone.

"Yeah, as soon as I've finished my shower." He said, "I think Kuroo is already there."

"Okay, see you later!" You waved at him as you continued your way to the cafeteria.

Once you've arrived, you were scanning the room as you were looking for the captain. When you spotted him, you quickly grabbed something to eat and walked over to where Kuroo was sitting.

"Good morning!" You greeted him as you were sitting down next to him.

"Hey (Y/N)!" He greeted you with a smile.

You were engaged in a conversation when Kenma joined the two of you, looking more energized after his shower.

The cafeteria started to get more lively, as more people were coming for breakfast. A cheerful Bokuto greeted the three of you as he was walking over you.

"(Y/N), Akaashi is looking for you," His eyes locking with yours, "He texted you, but when you didn't respond, he decided to get you from your room."

You reached for your phone, only to find it missing, "Oh, I forgot it, I think I've left it in our room..." 

"Don't worry! I'll text him that you're here!" He exclaimed while he was pulling out his phone.

Akaashi was already on his way back from your room since he couldn't find you there, he decided to head to the cafeteria. 

His phone was vibrating, thinking that you've finally texted him, he pulled it out only to see that the message is from Bokuto. 

Bokuto: (Y/N) is here with Kuroo and Kenma!   
Bokuto: She left her phone, that's why she didn't text you back...

Akaashi's left eye started to twitch, annoyed that you seemed to be spending more time with Kuroo than with him - your boyfriend. 

Once he made it to the cafeteria, he greeted you and the others as he was sitting down next to Bokuto as the seats next to you were already taken.

"Sorry, I didn't have my phone with me..." You smiled at him as you apologized. 

"It's fine." He returned your smile.

Even though he was smiling, you didn't fail to notice the annoyed expression on his face. You were wondering if it's because of you, or if something else is bothering him, you decided to ask him later on.

Once everyone was finished with their breakfast, you all headed to the sports hall. You were walking with Akaashi, leaving some distance between you and the others. 

"Is something bothering you?" You looked up at him, cocking your head to the side.

"No, why are you asking?" He asked back.

"I don't know," You averted your gaze, facing forward, "You seem like something is bothering you..." 

"No, I'm fine." He stated.

You didn't believe him but decided to let it go, not wanting to pressure him into telling you. 

Once you've reached the sports hall, you started to prepare everything for practice while the boys already started to warm up.

Practice officially started when everyone else arrived. You were excitedly watching the match between Nekoma and Fukurodani.

During the first break, you were talking with Yukie and Kaori while Akaashi was with Bokuto, his gaze fixed on your figure. 

He let out "tch" when he saw Kuroo walk up to you, high-fiving you and saying something that made you smile. 

Bokuto had heard it, noting the way Akaashi's brows furrowed and eyes narrowed while he was glaring at Kuroo. 

This camp was different from what he had imagined, hoping that you'd be all over him like usual, but you seemed to prefer Kuroo's attention more. 

Bokuto decided to get the latter's mind off of you, fearing that otherwise, he'd stare holes into Kuroo's back. He gave Akaashi a firm pat on his back, grinning when he glared at him. 

"What's wrong Akaashi? You've been staring at them the whole time!" Bokuto asked him.

"Nothing." He looked at his captain.

Sensing that he didn't want to talk about it, he decided to let go off the subject. However, he took a mental note to talk to you later, hoping that you could change his mood. 

During one of the breaks in the afternoon, Bokuto walked up to you.

"Hey (Y/N)! Do you have a second?" Looking at you with big eyes.

"Hi! Sure, what's up?" You smiled at him, wondering what he'd want to talk about.

"I think you should talk to Akaashi." He said, noting that Akaashi was watching the two of you. "He seems jealous."

"Ha! What Akaashi? Jealous?" Your brows furrowed, "Why would he be jealous?"

"I don't know," He was rubbing the back of his neck, "He just seems like he is..."

You didn't have more time to talk to him as the next match was about to start, leaving you wondering the whole time. 

You were watching Akaashi closely, your eyes locking whenever his gaze fell on you. You didn't understand why Bokuto would think that he's jealous as there's no reason for him to be. 

You let out a desperate groan, catching the other manager's attention.

Yukie leaned in, "Are you alright?" 

You looked over, realizing that you've groaned out loudly, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to groan out like that." 

"Is it still because of Akaashi?" Kaori asked, addressing the conversation you had with them yesterday.

You were nodding in response, "Bokuto thinks that he's jealous."

"Leave it to me (Y/N)! I know what to do!" Yukie exclaimed cheerfully. 

"W-what?" You looked at her with a confused expression.

"You'll see..." She was smirking at you, "But you owe me something, though!" 

"S-sure" Knowing Yukie, you'd have to give her some sweets or half of your food. 

The two teams decided to practice for a little longer while you and the two other managers went to the cafeteria to eat something. After dinner, Yukie excused herself, leaving you and Kaori behind. 

The two of you were headed towards the showers, wanting to freshen up as the heat of the summer sun got to both of you. 

Meanwhile, Yukie was on her way to the sports hall, where the boys were still practicing. Once she spotted Bokuto, she called out to him. She was trying to catch his attention without getting noticed by too many others. 

He walked towards her, "What's up, Yukie?"

"You need to send Akaashi to the first-aid room in about half an hour!" She exclaimed, a grin from ear to ear.

"What? Did something happen?" He asked as his brows furrowed.

Yukie let out a sigh, "No, Bokuto, it's a surprise for him!" 

"If you want me to do it, then tell me what this is about!" Bokuto was looking at her with big curious eyes.

"Fine... I got the key so that Akaashi and (Y/N) could spend some time together if you know what I mean." She was wiggling her brows at the latter. 

It took him a second to realize what she was talking about, but once he did, he exclaimed loudly, "Of course I'll help!"

Bokuto somehow managed to persuade Akaashi into going to the first-aid room without telling him the reason behind it.

As it was already late, the guys decided to end their practice. They were heading to the showers to freshen up. 

About fifteen minutes later, Yukie arrived in your room. 

"Where did you go?" Kaori asked her curiously. 

She didn't respond. She just pulled out the key while grinning at you.

"What is that?" You looked at her, confused.

"Oh, this? Just the key to the first aid room!" She said proudly.

"And what am I supposed to do with it?" You didn't understand what she meant.

"Spend time with Akaashi? That's what this is all about!" She was smirking at you.

"O-oh," You mumbled, a blush dusting your cheeks.

"But if you don't want it, I can bring it back..." She was about to put the key into her pocket when you called out.

"No! Thank you, Yukie!" You smiled at her, taking the key out of her hand.

"You should hurry up, Akaashi will be there soon." She told you, watching your retreating form.

"I'm the best!" Yukie exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Kaori.

"Yeah, you're great at giving advice or coming up with a plan, but somehow you just can't find yourself a boyfriend," Kaori said jokingly.

Yukie threw a pillow at her, not finding her joke as funny as Kaori. 

You made sure that no one would see you, especially none of the coaches.

As you were walking down the halls, you could hear the showers run, hoping that you wouldn't bump into anyone. But of course, Kuroo just had to catch you sneaking around.

"(Y/N) did something happen?" He asked you while watching you open the door to the first-aid room. 

"What? Oh, no!" You looked back at him, waving your hand in front of you. 

"Then why do you have the key?" He was looking at you with a raised brow, "They only give that key to students if something happened."

You heard footsteps from behind you, which were getting louder as the person was coming closer.

"(Y/N)" Akaashi walked up to the two of you, wondering what you were doing in front of the first-aid room.

You turned your head and greeted him with a smile, not realizing that Kuroo would notice what's about to happen. 

"Really, in the first-aid room?" Kuroo asked with an amused look on his face. 

"N-no, it's not like that!" You exclaimed.

"Actually, it is just like that!" Akaashi said, taking your hand and dragging you into the room.

He slammed the door shut and locked the door, Kuroo was standing outside, taken aback as he would've never thought that Akaashi could be that blunt. 

Kuroo was chuckling as he walked off, looking forward to telling Bokuto about what he just witnessed.

You were just as stunned as Kuroo, but the way he said it so bluntly and then dragged you into the room was turning you on. 

Akaashi pinned you against the door, his eyes boring into yours, "Do I finally get some time with you?"

You knew him well - you didn't miss the jealous tone of his voice as he was talking. You brought your hands up to either side of his face, cupping his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," You whispered before you pressed your lips against his.

He pressed his body against yours, deepening the kiss while one of his arms snaked around your waist, and the other one was cupping your cheek.

His tongue was soon sliding into your mouth, battling against yours. You were kissing each other hungrily as you started to grind against each other, he was already hard, and you felt yourself getting wetter by the second.

You were moaning into each other's mouth, relishing the feeling of each other as you were both hoping to be able to fuck without getting interrupted.

His lips left yours when he pulled away, your half-lidded eyes meeting his, which were filled with desire as he was looking at you as if you were his prey.

His lips brushed over your ear, "I don't like seeing you being close with Kuroo." 

His voice was low and demanding, letting a shiver run down your spine.

"I-I don't like him that way," Your voice was shaky, "You know that!"

"So, you wouldn't want him to kiss you right here?" He said seductively, placing soft kisses on your shoulders before his lips brushed over your skin, moving to the sensitive spot on your neck.

"Ah! N-no!" You moaned out.

"And you wouldn't want him to touch you as I do?" His large hand trailed down your torso. 

Your breath hitched as his hand touched your wanting heat, rubbing your clothed clit teasingly slow. 

"No! I just want you!" You whined, grinding against his hand, wanting to feel more.

As he was working your clothed sex with one hand, the other one slipped under your shirt, cupping and kneading your breast.

The feeling of pleasure was overwhelming you, not holding back your moans as he was touching you where you needed him the most. 

Your hands were on his shoulders, holding onto him for support as your legs were trembling. Akaashi pulled away, watching your face contort in pleasure. 

You felt the tight knot inside you snap, Akaashi's name was spilling over your lips as your orgasm washed over you. 

Your eyes fluttered open, locking with his darkened eyes. 

You felt embarrassed that you'd come this quickly, but you were just so frustrated that you couldn't hold back. You averted your gaze, biting your lower lip.

"What's wrong?" He cupped your cheek and tilted your head that you'd look at him, fearing that he did something wrong.

"N-nothing, it's just been too long," Your eyes were fixed on his lips, "That was embarrassingly quick..."

He looked at you, not understanding why you'd be embarrassed about your orgasm, "That wasn't embarrassing, it was really hot!"

He was smiling at you lovingly before he closed the gap between the two of you, pushing his lips against yours. He was cupping your cheek while his other hand was resting against the wall.

Your left hand tangled in his soft hair as the other one was trailing over his abs, slowly moving down to his prominent bulge. 

Akaashi let out a loud groan when you slipped your hand under the waistband of his pants and boxers.

You wrapped your hand around his hard cock and pulled it out of its tight confines. You were biting your lower lip as your eyes fixed on the bead of precum that was glistening on his tip, looking too irresistible.

You swiped your thumb over his slit, bringing your hand up to your mouth, you seductively sucked his precum off of your thumb. 

"(Y/N)!" He moaned your name, gulping as he felt his composure break apart.

You wrapped your hand around the base of his cock as you were getting on your knees, pulling his pants and underwear off.

Your tongue was teasingly sliding over the underside of his hard length, slowly moving towards the tip. 

You opened your mouth, wrapping your plump lips around his cock, your tongue flicked over his slit, earning low moans from him. 

He suddenly felt hot as heat was rushing to his head, he got rid of his shirt, which was thrown to the floor.

His left hand tangled in your hair as the other one was on the wall, holding on for support. You were taking in as much of his hard length as possible, working whatever didn't fit with your hand.

"Just like that (Y/N), don't stop!" His demanding voice left goosebumps all over your skin. 

He adjusted his grip on your hair, lightly pulling on it without hurting you when he started to thrust into your mouth, you hollowed your cheeks and sucked him harder.

You could feel his cock twitch inside of your mouth as he picked up his pace, your tongue was teasing the underside of his cock as he was bucking his hips against your mouth. 

"(Y/N)!" He moaned out your name as he was pushed over his edge, releasing into your mouth. Shaky breathes left his lips when he felt you swallow around his length. 

You pulled away, looking up at him with a smirk, lust-filled eyes were staring into each other. Akaashi helped you stand up, pressing your body against the wall as he crashed his lips against yours.

He snaked his hands around to your back, lifting you and bringing you to the small bed, he moved to the spot between your legs.

He didn't hesitate with undressing you, needing to feel more of you. Your clothes were flying across the room, not caring about them as you surely wouldn't need them for a while.

He unclasped your bra and pushed you down against the mattress, kneading your breasts, rolling your nips between his fingers.

His ministrations left you a moaning mess, filling the room with your sinful sounds.

He leaned down, feeling his hot breath against your skin left goosebumps all over your skin. Your breath hitched when his tongue flicked over your nip, arching your back, you pushed your breasts against his face. 

He trailed soft kisses from your breasts over your stomach, stopping when his lips reached the waistband of your underwear. He kissed your clothed clit before he swiftly pulled the fabric off of you. 

He slid his tongue over your slit, lapping up your arousal. He repeated his ministrations before he started to suck on your clit, teasing your entrance with two of his long digits.

Your hands tangled in his dark hair, your nails lightly scratching over his scalp.

"Keiji! Please don't stop!" You were panting. 

He pushed is two digits into you and slowly started to thrust them in and out of your wet cunt.

Your legs were trembling at his ministrations - the way his lips were sucking on your clit while he fingered you was overwhelming.

Your sweet moans and pleads went straight to his cock. He couldn't wait to plunge into your tight cunt. It's been too long since he's felt your soft walls around his cock.

You started to see stars as you felt the tight knot inside of you snap, coming with a loud moan, you pulled his hair as your nails were digging into his scalp. 

He pulled away, looking at as you were coming down from your high. 

He leaned his head down, pressing his forehead against yours and staying like that for a while.

He brushed his lips against yours, kissing you gently and lovingly, the kiss got more heated the longer your lips were touching.

He pulled away, sitting up and smiling down at you.

He positioned his hard length at your entrance, sliding his cock over your slit, your body twitched whenever his tip stroked over your clit. 

"Keiji, don't tease me!" You looked at him, needing to feel him inside.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked, a smug expression on his face.

"You!" You whined this was not the time to tease you, you were frustrated. 

"Who's cock do you want inside of your tight little cunt?" He was enjoying this, loving the fact that he could turn you into a begging mess.

"Yours! Only yours, Keiji!" You exclaimed.

When your words left your mouth, he pushed into you in one swift motion, leaning down, he brushed his lips over your ear, "That's right you're mine,"

He started to thrust into you, "You're just mine!" 

"Fuck, Keiji! I'm just yours!" The words were coming out as moans as you couldn't hold back. 

You wrapped your arms around his back, fingers digging into his skin as he was pushing cock into you. 

"God, your so wet," He was moaning against the crook of your neck, "You feel so good!" 

"Your cock feels so good inside of me!" Your dirty words were spurring him on, picking up his pace he was pounding into you, hitting your sweet spot with every stroke. 

It felt as if the room was spinning, feeling your third orgasm approach, thinking that you'd drown in pleasure.

Your hands moved to his arms, feeling his well-defined muscles.

"D-don't stop!" You pleaded, your legs were trembling as they wrapped around his hips, trying to get him deeper into you. 

He was fucking you into the mattress, panting and groaning just as much as you were.

Your moans and pants, the wet sounds that would fill the room whenever he pushed into you, and the feeling of your walls clenching around his cock were enough for him.

"(Y/N)!" His orgasm washed over him, moaning your name as he filled you up with his cum.

When you felt him release his load into you, you followed him over the edge, feeling a heat spread through your whole body.

You were twitching underneath him, moans and pants spilling over your lips as your orgasm washed over you.

He placed a soft kiss on your forehead before he pulled away, sitting up and looking down at you, watching his cum flow out of your cunt. 

His back rested against the cold wall as you were trying to recover from your many orgasms. 

You pushed yourself up into a sitting position and looked at Akaashi, who was just as big of a mess as you were.

He wrapped his arms around your back and pulled you closer to him, your head was resting on his chest. 

"Y-you know that Kuroo is nothing more than a friend to me, right?" You were the first to speak up, wanting to settle things between you.

"Yes, I know," He said, "that's why I didn't say anything,"

"I just felt so stupid for being jeaouls." He admitted.

You lifted your head and looked at him, "I love you, only you,"

Pausing before you continued, "There's no need to be jealous, but it's okay if you are... You can't help how you feel."

He smiled at you, wondering how he got so lucky to have you as his girlfriend, "I love you (Y/N)."

"I love you too, Keiji." You said, giving him a loving kiss.

You've stayed in the first-aid room for a bit longer, talking, embracing, and loving each other. 

The next morning, when you arrived at the cafeteria, all eyes were fixed on you and Akaashi.

They seemed like they knew what the two of you were up to, if not from Yukie, Bokuto or Kuroo then from the purple spots on both of your necks.   



	16. Study Break (Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader)

You’ve known Ushijima for a while now, the two of you met when you got into high school as you were in the same class.

The two of you were getting along well, complementing each other with you being more energetic and outgoing while Ushijima was more reserved and calm. But Ushijima was more than just a friend, you had totally fallen for him. However, you never confessed to him as you feared that he’d reject you just like all the other girls.

You would often study together, helping each other with the things you were struggling with. Just like today - you were both in Ushijima’s room.

He was at his desk while you were comfortably sitting on his bed, trying your best to finish your math homework.

But you just couldn’t focus on your work as your eyes lingered on Ushijima. Noting the way his arm muscles flexed as he was writing down his answers, you let out a sigh - gaining his attention.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, looking back at you over his shoulder.

“Huh? Oh, n-nothing!” You were trying to focus on your homework.

Not even five minutes later, you found yourself daydreaming, wondering what it’d be like to have him as your boyfriend.

You were choking on your own saliva when you imagined having him pleasure you. You were vigorously shaking your head in hopes of getting the dirty thoughts out of your mind.

Ushijima turned around, his brows furrowed as he was looking at you, “(Y/N), are you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t mean to bother you,” You watched him get out of his chair and walking towards you.

He leaned down, pressing his hand against your forehead, thinking that your weird behavior was coming from a fever. However, he let out a hum, noting that you didn’t seem to be sick.

“W-what are you doing?” You looked at him, taking in how little space was between you and him.

“You’re acting weird, I thought you have a fever,” His face softened as his eyes locked with yours.

“I’m not acting weird,” You responded, “I just zoned out…”

“Let’s take a break, we’ve been studying for a while now,” Ushijima said as he sat down next to you.

You were staring at his side profile, watching him lean back, his defined abs were showing through the thin fabric of his shirt. His scent, which seemed to fill the room was invading you, it was enough to let a heat spread in your lower regions.

You gulped loudly, right now there was too much of him, too much Ushijima. You turned your head to the other side, unable to look at him for any longer.

“(Y/N)?” His deep voice let a shiver run down your spine, “What’s wrong?”

He placed his hand on your thigh, just above your knee, as your name left his mouth.

You slowly turned your head to look at him, noting the soft and caring look in his usual intimidating eyes.

You placed your hand over his, a soft smile was grazing your face at the size difference. Ushijima didn’t pull his hand away, he was just watching you, he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw your smile.

You looked back at him, there were only a few inches between the two of you. Something was taking over you as you leaned in, closing the gap between the two of you and pressing your lips against his.

Ushijima was taken aback, he didn’t push you away, but neither did he kiss you back.

When you pulled away, you immediately regretted kissing him, “Ushijima, I-I’m sor-”

You couldn’t even finish your apology as Ushijima crashed his lips against yours, bringing his hand up to cup your cheek.

Now it was your turn to be taken aback, your mind was racing, wondering if he actually returned your feelings.

The kiss was soft and loving but got more heated and passionate, the longer your lips were touching. You turned towards him and wrapped your arm around Ushijima’s shoulder, placing your hand on the back of his neck and moving up, tangling in his soft hair.

The feeling of your soft lips against his felt intoxicating to him, he needed to feel more of you.

His hands were slowly running from your head to your sides before he swiftly lifted you and pulled you onto his lap without breaking the kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss as you brought him closer.

You broke away hesitantly as you were in need of fresh air.

“Ushijima” You panted his name, your voice was laced with lust.

Your hands moved to his broad chest while you lowered your head to his neck, placing soft kisses on his skin.

His hands snaked around to your back, gripping your ass tightly and pulling you down against his bulge. Your moans were muffled as your lips were still on his neck, sucking and biting on his skin while you were grinding against him.

You felt goosebumps all over your skin when you heard Ushijima’s low moans. You pulled away, looking at his face, you noted the soft blush that was dusting his cheeks.

He cupped your cheek, bringing your face closer to his and kissing you hungrily. You were moaning into his mouth, the feeling of his bulge was almost too much to you.

His hands moved back to your ass before he carefully lifted you up and repositioning you on his bed. You were laying down, your back flush against his mattress as he was sitting between your legs, looking down at you with hungry eyes.

He leaned down, softly nibbling on the sensitive skin on your neck, earning soft moans from you as his hands were busy unbuttoning your shirt.

Once it was gone, you were tugging on his, “Why are you still wearing this?”

He smirked down at you, slightly pulling away and starting to unbutton his shirt, teasingly slow. Your eyes were trailing over his torso, sitting up as you wanted to feel his firm muscles underneath your touch.

Ushijima took the opportunity to unclasp your bra, humming happily when it fell to the ground.

He pushed you down, placing a soft kiss on your neck before his lips were slowly running down to your breasts. He started to suck on your nips as he was working your other with his hands, kneading your breast while rolling your nip between his fingers.

Since he was between your legs, his wide hips were spreading your legs apart, his bulge seemed even more prominent as it was rubbing against your clothed sex.

He pulled away, admiring you as he was taking in the sight of you. His eyes darkened when he noticed the wet spot on your underwear, he moved his hand between your legs and started to teasingly slide his finger over your clothed slit.

“Ushijima” You were moaning as his name spilled over your lips. His touch felt so good against your wanting heat.

There was nothing hotter to Ushijima, enjoying the way you were squirming underneath him and moaning his name.

“Your so hot (Y/N),” He said, hungry eyes locking with yours.

You were biting your lower lip, staring up at him, “I need more, please, Ushijima!”

He was happy to oblige, he pulled your skirt and underwear off in one swift motion before he removed his pants.

Now that he was left in his boxers, your eyes were fixed on his bulge - even with his underwear on, you could tell that he was hung.

He was looking at you, taking in the sight of you, totally lost in his thoughts.

You started to worry, thinking that he stopped because of you, “ W-what’s wrong?”

“You’re beautiful” His eyes locked with yours, you could see the desire in his eyes, his pupils were blown by lust.

He pressed his lips against yours as his hand was traveling down your upper body, stopping when it reached your wet heat.

“You’re so wet (Y/N), all of this just from anticipation?” Feeling his hot breath against your lips, let a shiver run down your spine.

He was rubbing your clit with his thumb while teasing your entrance with one of his digits. You were moaning his name loudly, grinding against his large hand.

He pushed his digit into you, coating it in your arousal before he added another one. The way his fingers felt inside of you left your legs trembling.

“Ushijima!” You arched your back, trying to get his digits deeper into you.

He started to scissor his fingers, spreading your walls to prepare you for his size. He could feel his cock twitch eagerly as he heard your sinful moans, the way his name spilled over your lips was spurring him on.

You looked at him with furrowed brows when you felt his fingers leave your dripping cunt, but bit down on your lower lip as you noted him taking out his hard cock.

“Fuck,” You were just staring at his hard length, wondering if it would even fit inside of you - eager to find out, “Fuck me, Ushijima!”

He smirked down at you as he positioned his cock at your entrance and stroking it up and down your slit, coating it in your arousal.

He slowly pushed into you, as he was halfway inside he felt you tense up, stopping his movements, he asked at you, “D-Do you want me to stop?”

You looked up at him, noting the way he was gritting his teeth and furrowing his brows as he was holding back. That turned you on, even more, you wanted him, and you wanted him to fuck you.

“No! J-just be careful, please.” You looked between the two of you, gulping as you saw that he was only halfway in.

He smiled at you, “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

He was sinking into you until he fas fully inside of you, He gave you a moment to adjust to his size. His girth was stretching you. It wasn’t painful it just felt uncomfortable.

Once you nodded at him, he started to thrust into you, your face contorted as the sting was gone and replaced by pleasure and lust.

“You feel so good!” You moaned as you arched your back, allowing him to get deeper.

Feeling your soft, wet walls around his cock left him a panting mess.

You were both moaning, your soft moans mixed with his low groans were filling the room.

Ushijima started to place soft kisses from your shoulders up to your neck, sucking and biting on your sensitive skin. Your left hand tangled in his hair while the other wrapped around his shoulders, your fingers digging into his skin.

He picked up his pace, he was deep inside of you, hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. His name was leaving your mouth as if its the only word you knew.

The lewd sounds that were coming from you were slowly driving him wild, he started to pound into you, it left you feeling like you’d drown in pleasure.

“M-More, Ushijima!” You were pulling his hair, your other hand was leaving red marks on his back as your nails were scratching over his back.

He fucked you relentlessly, the room was filled with your lewd sounds and the bed scratching against the floor.

You started to see stars as your orgasm washed over you, you wrapped your legs around him and pulled him closer, pushing him as deep into you as possible.

You felt the tight knot inside you snap, your legs were shaking, your head rolled back, squeezing your eyes shut as you came with loud moans.

The sight of you coming undone was enough to push Ushijima over his edge. He came with a loud groan, your name spilling over his lips as he filled you up with his cum. You could feel him twitch inside of you as he was painting your insides white.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, as you were coming down from your high. Ushijima hesitantly pulled away and flopped down next to you.

You turned around to your side, watching him as he was trying to catch his breath.

“Ushijima?” Your voice was hoarse from all the moans that left your mouth.

“What is it?” He tilted his head, looking at you with a soft expression.

“I, um…” You averted your gaze, “I-I love you.”

You confessed, your voice was slightly above a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear as you were just inches away.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” He asked, “I thought we could easily talk with each other,”

“That’s something different,” You exclaimed, “I-I was scared that you wouldn’t return my feelings…”

“I do,” He admitted, “Isn’t that obvious?”

He was smiling at you, his usually stoic face was gentle as he was looking at you.

“W-wait… so, you return my feelings?” Your dazzling eyes were looking hopefully into his.

“Yes, I have liked you since our second year started.” He said, admiring your face.

“O-oh” You felt your blood rush to your cheecks.

This was the bluntest he has ever been.

He lifted his hand and brought it to your cheek, gently stroking his thumb over it “(Y/N), I love you.”

He closed the gap between the two of you, pressing his lips against yours as he kissed you lovingly.

His arm trailed down your arm, wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer to him.

The two of you spent the rest of the night cuddling, you would’ve never thought that Ushijima is a great cuddler, but the way his strong arms were wrapped around you made you feel safe.


	17. Thigh Riding - (Ushijima Wakatoshi x Reader)

You were at Ushijima's dorm, cuddled up on his bed. He was playing with your hair and gently rubbing your back while you were laying comfortably on top of him. 

Your head was resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which picked up as your hands started to run up and down his well-defined torso. 

You lifted your head off his chest and looked at Ushijima, who was smiling down at you. You leaned closer, pressing your lips against his, kissing him hungrily. 

He moved his hand up to your cheek, cupping it and softly stroking his thumb over your skin. You were on all fours, both of your hands were on Ushijima's broad chest, knee's on either side of his leg.

The kiss got more heated as his tongue was sliding into your mouth, battling with yours. Ushijima angled his leg and pressed it against your clothed sex.

"Wakatoshi," You breathed against his lips, desire taking over you.

He smirked against your lips as you started to grind against his thigh. He trailed soft kisses from your lips down to your neck, sucking on your skin, knowing exactly where your weak spot is.

Soft moans spilled over your lips, feeling his lips on your neck, and his thigh between your legs sparked something inside you.

Ushijima's lips brushed against your ear, "Don't stop, (Y/N)"

His voice was low and demanding, making a shiver run down your spine. You were desperately riding his thigh, your arousal soaked through your underwear, leaving a wet spot on Ushijima's pants.

"Does it feel good?" He cupped your cheek, tilting your face and making you look at him.

"Y-yeah!" You were biting on your lower lip, vigorously nodding as he watched your face contort in pleasure, turning him on.

"Be a good girl and make yourself come." Feeling his hot breath against your neck left goosebumps all over your skin. He'd make sure to reward you with his hard cock, which was already waiting eagerly to plunge into you.

You whimpered when you felt his teeth graze over your neck, sucking and kissing your sensitive skin. You started to see stars as you picked up your speed, eagerly grinding against his thigh, chasing after your release. 

"W-wakatoshi!" His name spilled over your lips, mixed with the lewd moans that were coming from your mouth.

"Come for me (Y/N)" His voice was low, laced with lust, "I want to see you come all over my thigh."

That was enough for you - His demanding voice pushed you over the edge. Your fingers were digging into his shoulders, head rolling back as your orgasm washed over you. 

Ushijima watched you come undone, taking in the sight of you - eyes squeezed shut, legs trembling, and your body was twitching, he could've cum right there with you.

"A-ah, shit!" You were a moaning and panting mess, collapsing onto Ushijima's chest. He wrapped his strong arms around you, holding you close to him as you were coming down from your high.

"You're such a good girl, let me reward you." He placed a kiss on your forehead. You could feel his bulge press against you, lust washing over you once more. You needed more of him, ready to have him balls deep inside of you. 


	18. Thigh Riding - (Bokuto Kōtarō x Reader)

You were making out, tongues battling against each other. Both of you felt aroused, Bokuto was rock hard while you felt yourself getting wetter by the second.

He lifted his leg and pushed it against your wanting heat, earning a moan from you.

"Do you like that?" He asked, rubbing his thigh between your legs.

"F-fuck," You mumbled as moans spilled over your lips.

He repositioned himself, pulling your waist down that you'd sit on his thigh.

"Pleasure yourself, baby," He whispered against your ear, firmly holding you and pushing your hips along his thigh. 

You were moaning, Bokuto's name spilled over your lips as you were grinding against his thigh.

He was watching you in awe as you were riding his thigh, his cock was already rock hard, twitching eagerly. 

"Fuck, don't stop! You're so hot (Y/N)!" He exclaimed, his low voice was adding to your arousal.

Bokuto leaned back, resting his back against the headboard, his eyes fixed on your face, watching it contort in pleasure.

"Come on, baby!" His dirty talk was spurring you on, " I want to see you come all over my thigh!"

His hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers, pulling his hard cock out of its confines. You were biting your lower lip, watching him pump his cock, using the bead of precum for lubrication.

"Kou-" You wanted his cock, needing to feel him inside of you.

"Fuck (Y/N)!" Low groans were leaving his mouth, "Come for me, and I'll fuck your tight little cunt!"

The way he was talking, let a shiver run down your spine as you were desperately grinding against his thigh.

"Just like that, don't stop (Y/N)" He exclaimed, ready to cum with you.

Your panties were soaked, your arousal was seeping through the fabric of his sweatpants.

"Shit, you're so wet!" He was panting, "You're soaking through my pants!"

Bokuto was watching you, pumping his hard length, this was better than anything else he could imagine. 

You felt the tight knot inside you snap, moans spilling over your lips as you came. Your legs were trembling while your fingers were digging into his skin. 

Watching you come undone and hearing those lewd sounds leave your mouth was enough to push him over the edge. Your name left his lips as he was cumming into his hand. 

Your eyes locked, both pairs filled with lust as you were hungrily staring at each other. You wrapped your fingers around Bokuto's wrist and brought his hand up to your mouth. 

You were seductively licking his cum off of his hand, when you started to suck on two of his digits, moans began to spill over his lips.

"Shit (Y/N), I want to see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock!" His voice was low, sounding demanding.

"Koutarou, I need more!" You whined, needing to feel him inside of you.

He swiftly turned the two of you over and pushed you into the mattress, feeling his half-hardened cock rub against your wanting heat. 

"Baby" He placed a kiss on your neck, "I'll give you as much as you want!"


	19. Jealous - (Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader)

You've been Aoba Johsai's manager for the past three years. You had a strong bond with your teammates, especially with one - Iwaizumi Hajime.

You've met him when you became the VBC manager, the two of you got along since the beginning. Both of you had feelings for the other, but neither one of you dared to confess, fearing that the other wouldn't feel the same.

That's when Oikawa decided to step in and tell you about Iwaizumi's crush on you. Even though he almost got killed by Iwaizumi, it was worth it, since then the two of you were a couple.

Since you've started your relationship, the two of you've learned a lot about each other.

One of the things you've noticed rather early in your relationship was how jealous he could get, just like today.

Aoba Johsai's VBC was at a different school for a practice match. To your surprise, you've met a few friends that you've known from middle school.

Iwaizumi was glaring at the two males that were talking to you, wondering why they would speak to you.

"Iwa-chan, you're glaring!" Oikawa exclaimed, earning a death glare from Iwaizumi.

"I'm not!" He growled while his eyes moved back to you and those two guys.

"(Y/N) seems pretty close with the taller one, don't you agree?" Oikawa teased.

"Shut up, Shittykawa!" Iwaizumi said, walking off towards you.

"(Y/N)!" Iwaizumi called you, eyes locking with yours as you turned around and looked at him.

"Come on" He grabbed your hand and walked off, out of the sports hall.

"H-Hajime?" You were startled by his behavior.

He didn't respond; he was mumbling under his breath, which Iwaizumi always did when he was jealous.

That's when you noticed, trying to assure him you started, "Those were just-"

He pushed you against a wall, caging you in as he placed his hands on either side of your head.

His eyes locked with yours, while he slowly moved his head closer before he pressed his lips against yours. He brought his hands to your waist, firmly holding you in place.

Your hands were on his broad chest as you tried to push him away, "Hajime, not here! People will see us!"

He looked at you, his eyes seeming darker than before, "No, look around."

Which you did, noting that there was no one near you as you were in a secluded area.

He trailed soft kisses from your cheek down to your neck. You were squirming underneath him, feeling yourself getting wetter, the longer his lips were on your skin, the more you wanted more of him. 

One of his hands made its way between your legs, teasingly running his finger over your clothed slit.

"H-Hajime," You panted. 

"(Y/N), you're mine." He breathed into your ear, his tongue teasingly running over your earlobe, earning a moan from you. The way his hot breath tickled your sensitive skin left goosebumps all over your skin. 

He pulled his hand away from your clothed sex, earning an unpleased huff from you. He looked at you, his lips tugging into a smirk as he was slowly getting on his knees.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of your pants and pulled them down before he placed a kiss on your clothed sex.

Your breath hitched at his ministrations, "Shit, Hajime!"

He pulled your underwear down, looking up at you - signaling you to step out of your underwear and pants, which you did. 

Iwaizumi's hand snaked to the back of your thigh, lifting your leg and placing it over his shoulders as his face moved closer to your wanting heat.

You gasped loudly when his tongue flicked over your clit. A heat was spreading in your lower regions as he looked up at you from between your legs. Your hands tangled in his soft hair, which was spurring him on. 

"O-oh god!" You moaned, "Hajime!" 

He was teasing your entrance with two of his digits while he was sucking your clit. 

"M-More" You pleaded, his teasing was too much to handle.

He pushed his fingers into you, thrusting them in and out of your dripping heat. Your legs were trembling, starting to see stars as your orgasm was approaching you.

Iwaizumi noticed and pulled away, much to your dismay. 

As he was standing up, your eyes landed on his prominent bulge. You looked at his face, noting his smug expression.

He crashed his lips against yours, kissing you hungrily while he was pressing his bulge against your wanting heat. 

"Hajime, please!" You pleaded, needing to feel more.

He moved his head to your neck, finding your sensitive spot and latching his lips onto your skin. Your hand slowly trailed down over his abs and slipped under the waistband of his pants and underwear, earning a low groan from him.

He brought his lips closer to your ear, "You're mine (Y/N), say it." His demanding voice let a shiver run down your spine.

"I'm yours," You moaned, "Only yours, Hajime!" 

You never would've thought that you'd like to have a jealous boyfriend, but you were wrong. You loved it when he acted this way, taking what's his and showing you that there is no one else that could make you feel this way.

"That's right." He breathed against the crook of your neck. 

You pulled his cock out, pumping it a few times before he positioned himself at your entrance. You lifted one of your legs and wrapped it around his hip, giving him a better angle. 

Iwaizumi's hands were tightly holding onto your waist while yours were gripping the fabric of his shirt. You both moaned as he sank into you, leaving you a panting mess.

He was thrusting into you, enjoying the feeling of your soft walls around his cock.

"You feel so good (Y/N)" He panted. 

He lifted his head to look at you, noting that your eyes were filled with desire just like his own. You closed the gap as you brought your head closer to his, kissing him passionately. 

He deepened the kiss as his tongue was sliding into your mouth. One of your hands wrapped around his shoulders and moved into his hair, wanting to get him closer.

You were moaning into each other's mouth as he continued to pound into you. He picked up his pace as he felt his orgasm approach, fucking you against the wall. 

His hands were sliding under your shirts, cupping and kneading your breasts.

You felt his hard cock inside of you twitching before he filled you up with his cum, your name was leaving his lips as he was pushed over the edge.

The feeling of his hot cum inside of you let the tight knot inside of you snap, coming with a loud moan. You were holding onto his shoulders, fingers digging into his skin, fearing that your legs would buckle underneath you. 

He pressed his forehead against yours. Both of you were panting as you were coming down from your highs. 

"I love you (Y/N)" He whispered, his lips tugging into a genuine smile.

"I love you too, Hajime," You responded, returning the smile.

He pulled up your underwear and pants, smirking at you "I guess you'll have to wait for a little until you can change your clothes."

You playfully rolled your eyes at him as you walked back to the sports hall, hand in hand. 

"Oh, and by the way, those guys were my classmates in middle school." You stated, noting the blush that dusted your boyfriend's cheeks.

"I-I see..." He mumbled, ashamed of himself for always getting jealous. 


	20. Horny/ Needy Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader

It was Thursday, and you were on your way to the library, walking down the crowded hall as other students were heading for the cafeteria. You decided to study, as the upcoming week would be packed with exams.

You could feel your phone buzzing in your pocket, taking it out you read the texts from your boyfriend.

Tetsu ♡: Baby, where are you??  
You: Tetsu, I already told you that I have to study.  
Tetsu ♡: But you need to eat something!  
Tetsu ♡: Are you in the library? I’m coming over!  
You: No! I really need to study!  
You: But thank you, Tetsu! ♡  
Tetsu ♡: Can we at least walk home together after school?  
You: Yes, please

Kuroo let out a frustrated sigh as he sat down next to Kenma, spending his lunch break with his teammates. He knew that you were busy studying, and he tried his best not to bother you, but still, he wanted to spend time with you.

After school, you’ve met him at the school gates, walking home with him, enjoying your time with him.

“How is your studying going?” He asked, noting the way frustration washed over your face as soon as his question left his lips.

“I guess I’m ready for most of the exams, but I’m already stressed out and exam week didn’t even start!” You groaned, venting to your boyfriend always helped you release your stress and worries.

“I’ll give you something to look forward too!” He smirked down at you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

“Oh, and what could that be?” You raised an eyebrow as you looked up at him.

“I’ll take you out on a date, and after that, you can spend the whole weekend at my place, my parents will be out of town.” He whispered into your ear.

“Well, that really is something to look forward to.” You smiled at him.

Once he got home, he made his way up to his bedroom. As he thought what to do on your date, he suddenly felt aroused, imagining how the two of you’d spend your time at his place.

He felt himself getting hard, just the thought of you was enough to leave him wanting more. He stripped down to his underwear and made himself comfortable on his bed, sliding his hand under the waistband of his boxers.

He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, starting to pump his hard length as he was thinking about you. He was wondering if you’d be touching yourself too. Soft pants left his mouth as precum started to spill from his slit, glistening at the tip of his cock.

“Tetsurou come down! We have guests!” Kuroo got startled as he heard his mother called out for him.

“Fuck, Shit!” he mumbled to himself.

“I’ll be right there! I need a minute!” He called out, quickly heading towards the bathroom and taking a cold shower.

The next few days didn’t go by any different, somehow every time he was touching himself, he got interrupted.

He met with his teammates on the weekend, hoping to get his mind off of you.

It was Monday, and Kuroo was looking for you during one of the breaks. Once he spotted you, his lips turned into a smirk, sneaking up on you and snaking his arms around your waist.

“(Y/N)” He greeted you, placing a soft kiss on your temple.

Your hands were lightly running over his arms, “Hi Tetsu.”

“How did your first exam go?” He asked.

“Good, I think…” You let out a long sigh, earning a chuckle from him.

He brought his hands to your shoulders, starting to massage them.

“I’m sure you did great!” He tried to lift your mood, encouraging you for the other exams, “You will pass all of them.”

The way his strong hands were working on your tensed up muscles just felt too good, making a soft moan spill over your lips.

“I-I need to go (Y/N). I have to go to the toilet before the next lesson starts.” He said, kissing your cheek before he walked off at a quick pace.

You turned around, watching his retreating form, wondering why he’d leave so suddenly.

What you didn’t know was that your soft moan went straight to his cock. He was heading towards the restrooms, hoping that no one would notice the bulge in his pants, the grey uniform pants did little to hide it.

He made sure that there was no one else inside of the restrooms before he went into one of the empty stalls. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out of its tight confines, a relieved sigh leaving his lips.

He spat into his palm, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock. Pants started to leave his mouth as he began to pump his hard length. You were the only thing on his mind, thinking about how you’d help him out, how you’d suck him off in the stall.

“Fuck (Y/N)” A moan spilled over his lips. His head rolled back as he continued to work his hard length.

His eyes flew open as he heard multiple people enter. He was gritting his teeth, trying his best to hold back. However, the other students didn’t seem like they were in a hurry, staying in the restroom and talking with each other.

Kuroo let out a frustrated sigh, looking down at his cock, which was eagerly twitching.

“Shit, we need to leave class is about to start!” One of the students exclaimed.

“Oh, your right, let’s go!” A different one responded.

The other students left, much to Kuroo’s relief. He wanted to continue his ministrations but got startled by the school bell.

“No!” He exclaimed, “Fuck!”

He opened the door, looking around before he walked towards the sink. He turned on the water, making sure that it’s as cold as possible, holding his cock under the water stream.

“Shit,” He cursed, cringing when the cold water touched his hot skin.

The cold water seemed to work, drying himself off before he pulled his underwear and pants back up. He left the restroom, rushing to his classroom, feeling more frustrated than before.

He lost count of his failed attempts, wondering when the last time was where he had a proper orgasm.

The next couple of days, he tried his best to avoid you, knowing what effect you’d have on him. He surely didn’t want to have to jerk off in one of the restroom stalls like last time.

Since you were still busy studying, his plan on avoiding you went well and unnoticed by you. He felt relieved as it was already Wednesday evening, which meant that your date would be in two days.

His frustration left him rolling around the bed, not even trying to pleasure himself as he was sure that he’d only get interrupted.

Kuroo was shifting and turning in his bed, stirring you awake.

“Tetsu, what’s wrong?” You asked, your sleepy voice getting him out of his thoughts.

He turned around, wrapping his arms around you and pulling your back flush against his chest, “Baby, I’m hard…”

“I-I can feel that,” You stated as you felt his bulge press against your ass.

He snaked his hand around to your front, moving it slowly to your clothed sex. Your breath hitched as he started to rub your clit while he placed soft kisses on your neck.

“Tetsu,” You whined, feeling too tired for this.

“Your so hot!” He breathed against your ear, his teeth grazing down your neck and stopping on your shoulder while he was grinding against you.

He slipped his hand into your underwear, humming approvingly when he felt how wet you were. He removed your shorts and underwear before he did the same with his.

He was running his hand lightly up and down your thigh before he lifted your leg and pulled it back over his. Kuroo inched closer, positioning his hard cock at your dripping entrance and thrusting into you, in one swift motion.

“T-Tetsu!” You moaned.

“God, you feel so good, baby!” He was panting, relishing the feeling of your wet walls around his hard cock.

He continued to thrust into you, you’ve rarely done it in the spooning position, but he enjoyed it, the way you were clinging to your blanket, which muffled your moans was just too hot.

He felt himself getting closer to his edge, placing his hand back to in between your thighs he continued to rub your clit. He felt your legs tremble, picking up his pace as he was pounding into you.

“A-ah, T-Tetsu!” You felt your orgasm approach, starting to see stars.

“Fuck! Baby, I’m so close.” He groaned into your ear, his cock eagerly twitching inside of you.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

He woke up, looking around as confusion washed over his face. A frustrated groan left his mouth as he threw off his blanket, noting all the wet spots on his bed and the sheets.

He was heading towards the bathroom, taking an icy cold shower, hoping that the day would get better.

“Tomorrow,” He said to himself as he was standing in front of the mirror. He knew that all his frustration would be gone, having to endure it only until the next day.

During the day, he made sure to text you, asking you about your exams, and encouraging you for the remaining ones.

Tetsu ♡: Baby, how did your exams go today?  
You: Good! Thanks for asking!♡   
Tetsu ♡: Of course! See you at practice?  
You: Yeah! But I’ll be late, the coach already knows  
Tetsu ♡: Okay, see you later baby ♡   
Tetsu ♡: Good luck on your exam!  
You: Thank you ♡

It was time for your last lesson and your final exam of the week. You entered the classroom, feeling nervous, fearing that you’d fail. You shook your head, hoping that you’d get the bad thoughts out of your mind.

“I can do this!” You exclaimed, encouraging yourself.

About an hour and a half later, you walked out of your classroom with your classmates.

“I’m going to fail!” Your friend whined.

“Please, can we stop talking about the exams?” Your other friend asked, not wanting to hear anything about the exams.

“Agreed!” You said, smiling at your friends.

“Well, I’m heading towards the sports hall,” You stated, “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“You’re going to practice? It’s almost over!” Your friend asked, “Come on, let’s get coffee with us!”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t… Bye, guys!” You said as you walked off towards the sports hall.

“Hey, guys!” You greeted them as you entered the sports hall.

“Hi (Y/N)!” They all greeted you cheerfully, happy to see their manager.

You started to pick up the volleyballs that were laying around, not thinking about your skirt, which was a bit too short to bend down without flashing anyone.

Kuroo’s eyes fell on your form, taking in the sight of your ass, which was on full display - to his dismay not just for him but for anyone else who looked at you.

He walked over to you, raising a brow as he stood behind you, blocking the view of your back for the others, “Why are you in your uniform?”

“O-Oh, about that… I forgot my tracksuit.” You sheepishly smiled up at him.

“I see,” He sighed - if you’d only knew what you were doing to him.

“Where’s the coach?” Your eyes scanned the sports hall once again.

“He had to leave earlier. He has an appointment.” He informed you.

“And he left you guys alone?” You joked.

“Hey! Do you doubt my skills as the captain?” He looked at you, his lips tugging into a smile.

“Me? No, of course not!” Your eyes locked, “I would never doubt you, captain.”

Captain - why did that word sound so dirty coming out of your mouth. His eyes seemed to darken as he looked at you with a smug expression.

Your playful expression was gone once he grabbed your wrist, dragging you away from the others, heading to the storage room.

“Tetsu, what are you doing?” You asked, startled by his strange behavior.

Once the two of you entered the storage room, he made sure to lock the door, not wanting to get interrupted.

He placed his hands on either side of your face, caging you in between himself and the wall. He brought his face closer to your neck, placing soft kisses all over it before he began to suck on your sensitive skin.

“T-Tetsu,” Your breath hitched as his lips latched onto your sweet spot. Your left hand tangled in his soft hair while the other one was tightly gripping onto his shirt.

Kuroo’s hands moved to your waist, holding you in place as he started to grind against you, earning soft moans from you.

“Fuck (Y/N), I need you!” He sounded so desperate, but he didn’t care, he needed you right then and there. His hot breath was tickling your skin, leaving goosebumps all over you.

“Do you know how many times I had to jerk off?” He pressed his bulge against your clothed sex, earning a moan from you.

“Tetsu, not here!” Your voice was barely above a whisper, “What if the others will hear us?”

“You just have to be quiet, baby.” His low voice let a shiver run down your spine, feeling a heat spread in your lower regions. His hands traveled down your shirt, unbuttoning it only enough that his lips would have better access to your neck and shoulders.

One of his hands was slowly moving down from your waist to between your legs, his fingers teasingly tracing over your clothed slit.

He smirked against your neck when his fingers brushed over the wet spot on your underwear.

“You’re already wet, guess I wasn’t the only one who was horny.” He lifted his head, his lust-filled eyes locking with yours.

He leaned in, crashing his lips against yours, kissing you hungrily. 

Your hand moved down to his bulge, palming it, he started to grind against your hand.

“Baby,” He moaned against your lips, “I want to see you bend over those mats.”

You did as he told, walking over to the mats with trembling legs. He followed you, his hands hiking up your skirt, revealing your lacy underwear.

He pulled down your underwear, eyes fixing on your wet cunt.

“Fuck, I’ve missed your pretty little cunt!” He exclaimed, his voice laced with lust.

His hand slipped under the waistband of his shorts and underwear, pulling out his painfully hard cock, which was eagerly twitching.

He positioned himself at your entrance, spreading the bead of precum as he was stroking his hard length along your wet slit.

“Baby, I’m sorry, but I can’t wait any longer.” He said before he pushed into you in one swift motion, a loud moan left your lips.

He gave you a moment to adjust before he started to thrust into you at a slow, steady pace, low groans spilling over Kuroo’s lips.

“Oh god, you feel so fucking good!” He could’ve cum just from the way your tight, soft walls felt around his hard cock.

“Tetsu, don’t stop!” You were biting your lower lip, trying your best to hold back.

He pulled out, only leaving his tip inside of you before he pushed his hips against yours - hard.

“AH! Tetsu!” You whined, he repeated his ministrations, leaving you a moaning mess.

He placed his hand over your mouth as he leaned down, “You have to keep quiet if you don’t want the others to hear.”

“Or is that what you want, dirty girl?” He removed his hand, moving it to your breast, cupping and kneading it.

“Where did Kuroo go?” Lev asked, his eyes scanning the sports hall.

“I don’t know, (Y/N) is gone too…” Yaku mentioned.

“Kuroo, (Y/N)!” Lev called out, startling you and Kuroo.

“Check the storage room.” Yaku said, “I think I saw them near there.”

“Tetsu! S-stop!” Your pleads fell on deaf ears as he continued to pound into you.

Kuroo silenced you as he pushed two digits into your mouth and whispering into your ear, “Suck my fingers, baby.”

“Guys, are you in there?” Lev tried to open the door but failed as it was locked.

Kuroo placed soft kisses on your neck, his teeth grazing over your skin as his lips moved lower to your shoulder.

“The doors closed, guys!” Lev called back to the others before walking away.

“Thank god!” You exclaimed, earning a chuckle from your boyfriend.

Kuroo snaked one of his hands around you, placing his fingers on your clit before he started to rub circles around it. He removed his fingers from your mouth when he felt you moan around his digits, wanting to hear them.

Your arousal was slowly trickling down the insides of your thighs. You were starting to see stars as your orgasm was approaching you, you tightly gripped the mat beneath you.

“I’m c-close,” You whimpered, “Please, don’t stop!”

Kuroo picked up his pace, fucking you relentlessly, leaving you a moaning mess.

You felt the tight knot inside of you snap, legs shaking as your orgasm washed over you.

Kuroo followed you over the edge as he felt your walls clamp around his cock, your name mixed with moans leaving his mouth as he painted your insides white.

“Fuck!” You moaned as you felt him fill you up with his cum.

He pressed his forehead against your back, placing soft and gentle kisses as the both of you came down from your highs.

“You’re so hot” He breathed against your skin, earning a soft laugh from you.

When he pulled away, you felt his cum run down the insides of your thighs. Kuroo grabbed his towel, cleaning you up before he pulled your underwear up.

He placed his hands on your shoulders, turning you around. He cupped your cheeks and brought your face closer to yours, kissing you lovingly.

“I love you,” He whispered against your lips.

“I love you too, Tetsu.” You smiled as your eyes locked.

Both of you made sure that you were somewhat decent before you’d leave the storage room. You noted that there wasn’t anyone around, realizing that practice has already ended.

You walked him to the locker room, waiting for him to get dressed. Once he came out of there, he looked at you, his expression a lot more relaxed than it was before.

He took your hand into his as you started to walk home, “Tetsu, why didn’t you tell me that you… um… were feeling like that?”

“Huh?” He was taken aback by your question, “You were studying for your exams, and I didn’t want to bother you… with my needs.”

You let out a chuckle, “You should’ve said something! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to neglect you.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He said, stroking his thumb over the back of your hand.

You smiled up at him, both of you were looking forward to the weekend.


	21. why choose one if I could have both?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya twins x reader

You were hanging out with the Miya twins after an intense study session. The three of you were sitting on the bed, chatting about different topics.

“I’m not ready for all those exams next week,” Atsumu groaned.

“Me neither,” You sighed.

Osamu let out a soft chuckle, “Come on, you’ll both pass.”

Both you and Atsumu looked at him in disbelief. You continued to talk about school before you got interrupted by their mother walking in.

“I brought you some snacks,” She chirped.

“Oh, thank you,” You smiled at her, “You’re the best!”

Osamu thanked her while Atsumu was already reaching for it.

“Atsumu, you should thank her before you dig in,” You warned him.

“Thanks,” He smiled at his mother.

“(Y/N), you’re a sweetheart,” She giggled, loving how you’ve always scolded them whenever they did something wrong - especially Atsumu.

“I’ll be heading out to get some groceries,” She mentioned before she left.

You continued to chat when Atsumu decided to change the topic.

“Say (Y/N), who do you think looks better?” He asked curiously.

“What?” You looked at him, not really surprised by his question.

“I’ve heard some of the girls talking about who of us looks better,” He told you, “Who would you pick?”

“You do realize that we’re twins, right?” Osamu interrupted him.

“Ugh, I know,” He sighed, “Then who do you like more?”

“Geez, what’s up with all those questions?” You asked, raising one brow as you looked at the latter.

“Just answer them!” Atsumu demanded.

You were looking back and forth between them as you felt your cheeks heat up. However, you thought that they wouldn’t notice.

“HA! She likes me more, she’s blushing,” Atsumu grinned from ear to ear.

Osamu tried his best to act like he wouldn’t care about your answer, but deep down, he hoped that you’d say his name.

“I’m pretty sure that (Y/N) once said that she likes me more tho,” Osamu retorted.

“No, that’s not true!” Atsumu said in a whiny tone.

They were going back and forth, arguing about who you’d prefer.

“(Y/N) who would you pick?” Atsumu pushed.

“Yeah, tell us, you know that he won’t stop,” Osamu said, using his brother as an excuse.

“How about a third option?” You asked, scratching your cheek as you avoided their gazes.

“Like what?” Osamu asked.

“Both of you,” You chuckled nervously as you looked back at them.

“What?” They questioned in unison.

“Well, why choose one of you if I could have both of you?” You said jokingly. However, there was some truth to it, who wouldn’t love to have both of them?

The twins were looking at you dumbfoundedly, not understanding what was going on.

“So,” Atsumu cleared his throat, “You’re saying you would want the two of us?”

“Yes,” You said, noting the smug expression on his face.

“Oh, and you think you could handle both of us?” Atsumu asked with an amused voice.

“Atsumu, I’ve been handling your ass since we were little kids,” You retorted, earning a chuckle from Osamu.

He leaned closer to you - your faces only a few inches apart, “Yeah, but we’re not little kids anymore.”

He was so close that you were able to feel his hot breath on your face. Atsumu was right, you were no longer a kid, looking at the two in front of you made that pretty clear.

You’re right, maybe you just have to show me,“ You blurted out, scolding yourself mentally for saying that.

Atsumu smirked at you, slowly but surely closing the gap between you and him. You tensed up when you felt him press his lips against yours.

Osamu was just watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes - lowkey amazed by his brother.

The kiss got more heated as his tongue was sliding into your mouth, battling against yours. You slowly brought your hands up, letting them rest on Atsumu’s shoulders while he was cupping your cheeks.

Atsumu parted from you, locking eyes with his twin "What are you waiting for, (Y/N) said that she wants both of us.”

Osamu wanted this just as much as his twin, but he just couldn’t be as blunt as him. Atsumu looked at him expectantly, wondering why the latter is taking so long to react.

“(Y/N), maybe he needs some help to get going,” Atsumu breathed against your ear.

You felt bold, turning towards Osamu you grabbed him by his shirt as you crushed your lips against his. Atsumu looked at you, loving how you seem to want this just as much as he did.

He watched you as you were making out with his twin brother, feeling himself getting hard.

He placed his hand on your thigh, letting it slowly slide up towards your wanting heat. Atsumu brushed your hair back, dipping his head into the crook of your neck, “Don’t forget that there are two of us, baby.”

Atsumu was leaving kisses all over your neck, finding your sweet spot in an instant while Osamu was kissing you passionately.

You wanted to get a reaction out of Osamu - bringing your hand down and slowly starting to palm his through his pants - making him moan into your mouth.

His groan was followed by a strangled moan from you as you suddenly felt two hands on both of your boobs.

Atsumu was cupping and massaging your breasts as he continued to leave love bites all over your neck.

Osamu pulled away as he started to unbutton your uniform, locking eyes with his brother as his hands were in the way.

“I feel like he’s getting more attention,” Atsumu whined.

He brought one of his hands up, wrapping it around your neck as he leaned in and crashed his lips against yours. You turned your head to get a better angle, feeling a heat spread in your lower regions.

Once your shirt was gone, Osamu had his turn in playing with your boobs.

“(Y/N), you’re beautiful,” He breathed against your ear.

You were still palming Osamu’s bulge, feeling his hard cock left you wanting more. You started to rub Atsumu’s bulge, giving him as much attention as Osamu.

Atsumu seemed to be the most impatient one as he unclasped your bra. Osamu had a smug expression on his face as he leaned in to suck on your nip, making you moan into Atsumu’s mouth.

The latter let his free hand wander between your thighs, starting to rub your clit slowly. You parted from Atsumu - your lips connected by a small string of saliva.

You locked eyes with him, noting the lustful look in his eyes as they seemed to be a few shades darker.

He stopped his ministrations, hovering his hand over your clothed sex, “You need to be a good girl if you want to be rewarded.”

Hearing his low and demanding voice added to your arousal, feeling your wet panties. You were nodding your head vigorously, hoping that he’d continue to rub your clit.

“Don’t worry,” Osamu chuckled, “We’ll make you feel good.”

You turned your head to look at the grey-haired twin, biting your lower lip as he continued to suck on your nips.

You gave a confused look as Atsumu suddenly got up, which vanished as you lowered your gaze. He quickly got rid of his clothes, giving you a good view of all his glory.

“You have too many clothes on, both of you,” Atsumu said, wanting to speed things up as he needed more.

Atsumu hooked his fingers into the waistband of your skirt and panties, swiftly pulling them down and discarding both on the floor.

Atsumu sat down next to you, “Why don’t you put that pretty mouth to work?”

Osamu started to undress, keeping an eye on the two of you - noting how you obliged to his brother’s words.

You wrapped your hand around his hard cock, lightly pumping him as you lowered your head. You were teasing his tip with your tongue before starting to take more of his length into your mouth.

Atsumu was groaning lowly, enjoying the way your mouth felt around his hard cock.

He looked over at Osamu, smirking at him before the latter grabbed your hips and maneuvered you - that you were with all of your fours on the bed.

You moaned around Atsumu’s cock as you suddenly felt Osamu slide his tongue over your wet folds.

“Don’t stop that. She seems to like it,” Atsumu breathed, loving the feeling of your moans around his cock.

Osamu brought his hand up, teasing your wet entrance with his digits before he pushed two of them inside.

His cock was aching for some attention, wanting nothing more than to plunge his cock deep into your cunt, but he knew that he’d need to prepare you first.

Atsumu’s hand was tangled in your hair, guiding your head as he fucked your mouth.

Osamu replaced his hand with his mouth, opting to tease you with his tongue. Your legs were trembling, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to hold your composure for a lot longer.

Atsumu was groaning and panting, feeling himself getting closer to his edge.

Osamu leaned up a bit “(Y/N), make him cum, and I’ll reward you.”

However, he went right back to eating you out, knowing that neither you nor Atsumu will be able to drag it out any longer.

He seemed to be right - feeling Atsumu’s hard cock twitch inside you before he was cumming with a loud groan - his cum hitting the back of your throat.

He was panting heavily as you swallowed his load, giving him a dirty look as Osamu was bringing you closer to your edge.

Your orgasm washed over you as he sucked harder on your clit, turning you into a moaning mess and making you cum all over his tongue.

Osamu gave you a couple of minutes to come down from your high, leaning over you to kiss your neck, “Baby, I need you.”

With that, he pushed his hard length into your dripping cunt, earning a lewd moan from you.

His cock was stretching you nicely, filling you up and hitting your sweet spot instantly. He was thrusting in and out at a steady pace - needing to find his release.

Atsumu watched how his brother was pounding into you, which was enough to get him hard again.

But who could judge him? He wanted to feel your cunt around him too.

Osamu’s hands were on your hips, fingers digging into your soft skin - knowing that there’ll be some marks on you the next day.

“You feel so good, (Y/N),” He groaned, smirking at his brother because, for once, he was the first one - the first one to fuck you.

Atsumu wasn’t too happy about that as he stuck his lower lip out, pouting like a little child.

“(Y/N), I’ll make you feel even better when it’s my turn,” He exclaimed, already imagining how he wants to fuck you, which wasn’t too smart as it just aroused him more.

The bedroom was filled with the sound of wet skin slapping against each other, your lewd moans and groans, and Atsumu’s jealous “tch"s.

As you were still sensitive from your first orgasm, it didn’t take long for you to get to your edge for a second time. Your legs were trembling, and you were starting to see stars - overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Atsumu seemed impatient as he reached his arm out and under you, placing his hand on your clit and rubbing it.

That was enough to push you over the edge - your body was twitching as your orgasm washed over you.

You felt like you were drowning in pleasure as Osamu continued to pound into you - chasing his own release.

The feeling of your wet walls clenching down around his cock quickly pushed him over the edge. He was groaning as he filled you up with his cum - shooting his load deep into you.

Both of you were panting as you came down from your highs.

Atsumu was sitting in front of you, lazily pumping his cock as he waited patiently for his turn.

You could feel Osamu’s cum drip down your legs as you were sitting up. You locked eyes with Atsumu, chuckling as you noticed his impatient expression.

"Come on, babe,” Atsumu purred, “I want you to ride me.”

You looked at him, wondering if he didn’t notice how exhausted you were. However, you did as he told you and straddled his lap.

His cock was sinking into your used cunt as you were sitting down on him.

“Fuck,” He groaned, “You’re tight, even after getting fucked.”

Osamu was chuckling as he moved over to lean against the headboard of his bed.

“Does it feel good, (Y/N)?” Atsumu breathed against your ear.

Feeling his hot breath on your skin left goosebumps all over your skin, “Y-yes!”

“Good girl,” He praised you.

Your hands were tightly grabbing his shoulders while his were on your waist, setting the pace.

“Shit,” You exclaimed, “Tsumu, I can’t anymore.”

You were too sensitive from your previous highs, feeling like you can’t keep up your ministrations.

You didn’t have to tell him twice as he started to thrust up, fucking into your wet cunt. His balls were slapping against you as he was pounding into you - hard.

That was too much for you, and you felt like you’d cum right at the spot, trying to hold your composure for a little longer you bit down on your lower lip.

However, when Atsumu started to suck on your neck, you were pushed over the edge, and your third orgasm washed over you.

You threw your head back as you were taken over by pleasure. Gladly, Atsumu’s hands were on your waist, or else you would’ve fallen backward.

Atsumu picked up his pace, hitting your sweet spot over and over, turning your brain into putty.

The sight of you and the way you tightened around him was enough to push him over the edge.

A mix of your name and moans spilled over his lips as he filled you up with his cum - painting your insides white.

You leaned against his firm chest, resting your head on his shoulder, locking eyes with Osamu.

The latter didn’t fail to notice how exhausted you seemed, getting up and grabbing a glass of water, which his mother brought along with the snacks.

“Here, drink something (Y/N),” Osamu said as he handed you the water.

“Thank you,” You smiled at him before you slowly got off of Atsumu’s lap.

Looking down at your legs, Atsumu got up, “Sit down, I’ll get you a cloth to clean up.”

You sat down on the bed next to Osamu, who pulled you closer to his chest and letting his hand run up and down your back.

Atsumu came back with a warm washcloth, which he handed you before sitting down next to you.

You were in the middle, feeling nervous as your question slipped over your lips, “Does- this change anything between us?”

“I mean, I’m more than happy to do this again if you want to,” Atsumu said, grinning from ear to ear.

Osamu raised a brow at his brother and let out a sigh before turning to you, “No, of course not, you’re still the same to us.”

“Good,” You smiled at both of them.

“But as I said, if you want to repeat this, I’m more than happy to help you,” Atsumu said.

“Maybe we can do it when we don’t have an important exam the next day?” You chuckled.

“Count me in,” Atsumu exclaimed, “What about you, Samu?”

“I’m in,” Osamu said, smirking at you.

You leaned back, still wondering how all of this happened. You’ve got both of the twins wrapped around your finger - something that others only could dream of.

As you were leaving later, you’ve run into their mother.

“(Y/N), dear are you feeling well?” She asked, seemingly worried, “You look exhausted.

"Oh, I’m just really tired,” You smiled at her, definitely not telling her what you were up to while she was gone.


	22. Don't forget who you belong to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rough/possessive Atsumu x reader

“You’re not going outside,” Your boyfriend looked you up and down, “like that.”

Atsumu loved the way your dress hugged your body and accentuated your curves. But he didn’t want any other guy to see you like that, knowing that they’ll just gawk at you all night.

“It’s ju-” You tried to argue, but you should’ve known better.

“Don’t even try to argue with me,” His voice was demanding, almost intimidating, “go and change.”

However, before you could head back to your shared bedroom, Atsumu’s phone started ringing. Osamu was calling him, signaling that he was already waiting outside.

Atsumu let out a heavy sigh, knowing that Osamu doesn’t like to wait. He checked your outfit once again, eyeing you carefully.

“Here, at least put this on,” He handed you one of his jackets, hoping that it would cover you enough.

His jacket looked huge on you, doing an excellent job of covering your curves. Atsumu reached for your hand before the two of you left your apartment and headed down to Osamu’s car.

You both got into his car, greeting him before driving off. You were catching up with each other since you haven’t seen Osamu for almost two months.

“It’s so sad that we don’t get to see everyone,” You sighed.

“At least we get to see Kita, Ojiro, and Suna again,” Osamu said while Atsumu was nodding in agreement.

“Osamu~” You called his name, dragging out the last syllable.

“What is it (Y/N)?” He asked, looking at you through the rear-view mirror.

“Is my outfit too revealing?” You asked, sticking out your lower lip a bit as you were pouting.

“No, why are-” Osamu didn’t even finish his sentence before realization hit him. He raised an eyebrow at his twin, knowing that he was the reason why you were asking.

“Why don’t you let her wear what she wants?” Osamu asked his twin.

“Yeah, why don’t you let me wear what I want?” You interfered, looking expectantly at your boyfriend.

“She doesn’t need creeps staring at her,” Atsumu said, his voice laced in annoyance.

Atsumu has always been very protective over you and got jealous over the smallest things. His possessive behavior was quite intimidating, and sometimes it got on your nerves. But if you’d have to be honest, it turned you on - a lot.

“Oh, and (Y/N), you better put the jacket back on before you get out of the car,” He warned you.

The three of you arrived in front of the bar where you’d meet the other guys. When you walked into the bar, you noticed the other guys already waiting at a table.

You started to order drinks as soon as you greeted the others and sat down with them. Your little group was chatting and catching up with each other.

Ojiro seemed to notice the subtle blush on your cheeks “(Y/N) are you alright?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m just feeling a bit warm,” You smiled at your former classmate.

“Why don’t you just take off your jacket?” Kita asked you with a questioning look.

“Well-” You tried to explain yourself.

“I bet Atsumu told her to wear the jacket!” Suna exclaimed loudly, knowing how possessive his former teammate could get.

“(Y/N), just take it off,” Osamu said, not understanding why it’s troubling his brother that much.

“Yeah, after all, you’re surrounded by five guys, there’s no way that a guy will hit on you tonight!” Ojiro chuckled.

Everyone except for a grumpy looking boyfriend was laughing at your table. You took off his jacket and placed it neatly next to you.

You noticed the annoyed look on your boyfriend, leaning in, your lips brushed against his earlobe.

“Come on, Tsumu, don’t be upset,” You whispered into his ear, hoping to calm him down a little.

He turned his head, giving you a weak smile before closing the gap between the two of you to kiss you.

“I know baby, but I just can’t stand it when other guys are looking at you,” He breathed against your lips.

The night continued, and all of you had a lot of fun while getting drunk. Almost three hours have passed, and you were feeling dizzy when you stood up to head to the restrooms.

Atsumu was aware of the looks other guys were giving you. He tried his best to suppress his feelings, which worked only until you were returning from the restrooms, and a guy decided to hit on you.

To say that Atsumu was raging was an understatement. He walked over to you and the guy hitting on you. He wrapped his hand around your wrist, standing protectively in front of you.

“The fuck do you want?” Atsumu was now glaring at him, intimidating the poor guy who just tried to compliment you.

“S-Sorry,” The latter stuttered out before he walked off.

“Tsumu, that was a bit too harsh,” You told him as you tried to free your wrist out of his grasp.

“We should head home soon,” He said, as you were walking back to the table.

As soon as the two of you entered the apartment, Atsumu slammed the door shut. You were startled as you got suddenly pinned against the wall.

He kissed you feverishly while his hands were running up your sides. He deepened the kiss by forcing his tongue into your wet cavern, tongues battling each other.

You pulled away, biting your lower lip as your eyes locked with Atsumu’s. His eyes were a few shades darker, a hint of lust visible.

“I want more,” You purred, grabbing his hand and heading towards the bedroom.

However, Atsumu seemed to have other plans as you found yourself bent over the back of the couch. A heat spread in your lower regions as you became aware of the wet feeling between your legs.

Atsumu’s hand was sliding up your dress, revealing the lacy panties that you were wearing. A small moan escaped your lips when his hand came down against your ass cheek.

“You’ve been a bad girl today,” Atsumu’s voice was low, letting a shiver run down your spine.

He gently stroked your red skin before he pulled away and smacked your ass forcefully. He repeated this until your skin was bright red, outlines of his hands were slightly visible.

His left hand moved between your thighs, teasingly stroking your slit through the thin fabric of your underwear.

“You’re soaking wet,” He purred, feeling his pants getting tighter.

“Please, Tsumu,” You whined.

“Please, what?” He asked, sounding amused, “Use your words if you want something.”

“I need more,” You moaned, “Please give me more.”

He was bending over you, his lips brushing against your ear, “Bad girls don’t get what they want.”

He continued to tease your clothed sex, feeling your arousal seep through your panties. You were trying to grind against his hand as you needed more friction.

“Behave, or you won’t cum tonight,” He warned you, knowing that at this point, you’d do anything he wants.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of your underwear, sliding them down your long legs and letting them pool around your ankles.

He knelt behind you, spreading your legs further apart, getting a better angle to slide his tongue over your wet cunt.

“Tsumu!” You moaned, legs already trembling.

Atsumu’s tongue was lapping up your juices, humming approvingly at your sweet taste before he started to suck on your clit.

You tried your best to steady yourself, but the way his tongue was working on your sex was too much.

“T-Tsumu,” You whined, “I-I’m close!”

You were getting ready to be taken over by your orgasm. Instead, you got startled by the cold breeze hitting your cunt as Atsumu pulled away.

“Did you really think that I’d let you cum that soon?” He asked, his voice sounding amused.

“Please,” You begged, needing to find release.

“What?” He asked, “You want to cum, princess?”

“Yes, please,” You whined.

“Alright then,” He chuckled darkly, knowing that you’ll be a mess once he’s done with you.

Atsumu stood up behind you, one of his hands snaking around your thigh and moving between your legs. He started to tease your clit slowly, leaving you a moaning mess.

He pushed two of his digits into you, continuing to rub your clit with his thumb. Atsumu noticed how much your legs were shaking, wrapping his arm around your waist he brought you up, pressing your back against his chest.

However, his hand soon traveled higher, wrapping around your neck. You were squirming, feeling yourself once again getting closer to your edge.

You could feel his prominent bulge poking your ass as he pressed you closer to himself.

“You’re dripping wet, baby,” He breathed against your neck, leaving goosebumps all over your skin. His teeth were grazing over your skin before he started to suck on your sweet spot.

“Shit, Tsumu!” You breathed, feeling the tight knot inside of you snap.

“That’s right baby cum all over my fingers,” His voice was laced in lust, wanting nothing more than ravaging you all night long.

You came with a loud whiny moan, hands gripping the fabric of the couch.

“T-Tsumu?” You breathed, wondering why he’s not stopping his ministrations.

“I’m going to turn you into a mess,” His voice sounded almost intimidating.

Your hands wrapped around his wrists, legs pressing together in hopes of stopping his movements. However, that didn’t seem to work as his fingers were still thrusting in and out of your cunt.

“I-I can’t,” You begged, needing a break from his intense fingering.

You were starting to see stars, feeling too overwhelmed by him fingering you. Your pleads seemed to fall on deaf ears as he continued his ministrations.

“I think you need a reminder of who you belong to,” He breathed against your shoulder, earning a strangled moan when he bit down into your skin.

It only took a few minutes to bring you to the edge, hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. This time your orgasm was a lot harder, eyes rolling back while your legs were shaking vigorously.

Atsumu didn’t plan on stopping as he continued his ministrations.

“Ats-” You couldn’t form any coherent words as the only thing you could focus on were his fingers plunging into you.

You came again, squirting all over his hands - your juices were running down the insides of your legs.

“You’re such a needy little slut,” He breathed against your ear, grazing his teeth over your earlobe.

He would’ve loved to continue, but his pants were getting tighter. He removed his digits, licking your juices off of his fingers and giving an approving hum.

Atsumu pulled his pants down, freeing his cock out of its tight confines. He pushed his hard length into in one hard thrust, earning a whiny moan from you.

“You feel so good, princess,” Atsumu groaned, enjoying the feeling of your wet walls around his cock.

He leaned over you, biting down on your shoulder - marking you as his.

You should’ve known better than to attempt making him jealous, but if you’d have to be honest, you’d admit that you love the way he’s manhandling you.

”Do you think any other guy could make you feel this good?” Atsumu asked.

Goosebumps lined your skin when you felt his hot breath fan against the crook of your neck.

You tried your best to give him a coherent reply, but failed - so you just shook your head.

Atsumu was rough but passionate at the same time, making you feel like you’d drown in pleasure.

His left hand was sliding up your back, snaking it around to your front and wrapping his hand around your neck.

If it weren’t for Atsumu’s tight grip, you would’ve been already on the floor - not trusting your shaky legs.

He continued to pound into you, moving the couch back and forth with his thrusts.

Atsumu was taken over by his lust, letting out primal grunts and groans. He knew that he couldn’t hold back too long.

He moved his hand between your legs, rubbing your clit, which was adding to your pleasure.

”Tsumu, I-I’m close, ” You panted as your orgasm was approaching you quickly.

He snapped his hips against you as hard as he could, hitting your sweet spot with every thrust while he continued to rub your swollen clit.

You were overwhelmed by the pleasure that you were feeling. Your orgasm was taking over, leaving you a shaking and moaning mess.

Atsumu was chasing after his own release, overestimating you and making you squirt all over his cock.

Just seeing you in such a state was enough to push him over his edge, cumming with a loud groan, he filled you up with his cum.

The two of you stayed like that for a while, as you were coming down from your intense highs.

You could feel his softened cock slip out of your uses cunt - followed by the feeling of his warm cum running down your thighs.

”You did so well, princess, ” He praises you, placing a loving kiss in your temple.


	23. I'm here if you need me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita Shinsuke x reader comfort smut

ou were sitting at your desk, working on your laptop as you tried to finish some of your work. You were rubbing your eyes, hoping that it would ease the burning feeling in your eyes. That was definitely a sign for you to take a break, but you were determined to get something done. 

“You should take a break (Y/N),” Kita walked over to you, bringing you a cup of tea.

“Thank you,” You smiled up at him, “I’ll finish soon, so I’ll just continue.”

“Please just don’t overwork yourself,” He sighed, not happy with the amount of time you spend on your work.

He flopped down onto the couch, every once in a while, glancing at your hunched over form. Lately, you’ve been so busy with work. When you were not working, you’d either eat or sleep, other than that you didn’t allow yourself to take a break.

You missed each other, even though the two of you were living together. Kita was watching you with a worried expression, thinking about ways to get you away from your work.

Even two hours later, you were still in front of your laptop without taking a break. Every time Kita told you to take a break, you’d just “shush” him, promising that you’d finish your work in a couple of minutes.

Kita had enough of watching you overwork yourself, getting up from his spot on the couch he walked up to you.

He leaned over your smaller frame, making sure to save every document that you had open before turning your laptop off.

“W-What are you doing?!” You snapped at him, “Why would you do that?”

“(Y/N), you NEED a break,” His voice was demanding, knowing exactly that there’s no way you could argue with him about it.

“Go take a shower while I’m preparing dinner,” He told you, hoping that you’d comply.

“Yes,” You muttered as you headed towards the bathroom.

While you were trying to relax by taking a hot shower, your lips tugged into a smile. You were more than thankful for your boyfriend, appreciating everything he does for you and the way he’s taking care of you.

Guilt washed over you as you realized just how much you neglected Kita and your relationship. He was right. You definitely needed a break from all your work.

Once you finished your shower and stepped out of the bathroom, you were greeted with a delicious scent. You walked towards the kitchen, watching Kita prepare dinner for the two of you.

“Oh, good you’re done,” He said, his voice was soft, a stark contrast from his demanding tone from before.

“Yeah, and I’m starving now,” You exclaimed.

Kita was chuckling at that while serving the plates to the table.

The two of you enjoyed your dinner while you were talking with each other. Once you finished up, Kita cleaned up, not letting you help him with the dishes.

He made some tea, placing it in front of you while your eyes lingered on him. Your eyelids felt heavy as exhaustion washed over you, letting out a yawn.

“Let’s go to bed once I’m done with the dishes, okay?” He smiled at you.

“That sounds perfect,” You responded, wondering what you did to deserve such a loving boyfriend.

“Thank you, Shinsuke,” You thanked him.

“Usually, you’re the one who cooks, so there’s no need to thank me for doing it once.” He stated, not understanding why you’d thank him for such a trivial thing.

“I’m not just talking about dinner,” You started, “Thank you for everything that you’re doing for me.”

“(Y/N), I would do anything for you,” He leaned in, giving you a loving kiss.

“Come on now, let’s go to bed,” He reached for your hand, leading you to your shared bedroom.

A satisfied sigh left your mouth as you laid down, smiling when Kita wrapped his arm around you and pulled you closer. Your head was resting on his chest.

You lifted your head, gazing at your wonderful boyfriend.

“What is it?” He asked, curious as to why you’re staring at him.

“Nothing, I’m just admiring my boyfriend,” You purred.

You closed the gap between the two of you, kissing him passionately. Kita brought his hand to your face, cupping your cheek while his thumb was caressing your skin. You moved over him, straddling his lap.

“I thought you wanted to sleep?” Kita raised an eyebrow at you.

“But I want this too,” You breathed against his lip, “I’ve missed this so much.”

Kita swiftly rolled the two of you over, caging you in between himself and the mattress. His hands were on either side of your head as his eyes bored into yours.

“Let me make you feel good, my love,” He said, his low voice let a shiver run down your spine.

He leaned down, his head nuzzling the crook of your neck. One of your arms snaked around his back, lightly running it up and down while your other hand tangled in his soft hair.

He placed soft kisses on your neck, slowly starting to suck and nibble on your sensitive skin. You could feel the heat spread in your lower regions.

Soft moans spilled over your lips, enjoying your boyfriend’s ministrations. Your breath hitched as you felt his bulge press against your clothed sex.

Kita’s hands were sliding under your shirt, starting to play with your breasts while squeezing and rolling your nips between his fingers. His teeth grazed from your neck to your shoulder, leaving love bites all over you.

He pulled away, removing your shirt and throwing it to the floor before doing the same with his shirt. He left a trail of kisses from your neck down to your breasts.

Kita slowly started to suck on one of your nips while his hand teased the other one. You were panting, leaning your head back, and letting him take control over you and your body.

He switched sides, making sure to give your other nip the same amount of attention before his head moved south. His lips brushed over the soft skin on your stomach, hands lightly running down your sides.

He pulled away when he reached the waistband of your shorts, removing them with your panties in one swift motion and discarding them to the floor. The pile of clothes grew when he removed his sweatpants and boxers.

He moved to the spot between your legs, hands running up the insides of your inner thighs. His lips turned into a smirk when he noted how wet you got from his previous ministrations.

Kita dipped his head between your legs, teasingly flicking his tongue over your slit, lapping up your arousal. You threw your head back, moaning his name as he started to suck on your clit.

He brought his hand to your dripping entrance, slowly pushing two of his digits into you.

“Don’t stop, Shinsuke!” You whined, fingers tangling in his hair.

You realized just how much you needed this, missing his touch and the feeling of his hot skin on your own. Now that you finally got what you’ve been craving for the last couple of days, you were feeling overwhelmed.

Kita made sure to hit your sweet spot with every thrust of his fingers while his tongue was working your clit. He missed this just as much as you, but he wanted to make you feel good, prioritizing your needs over his own.

You were starting to see stars when you felt your orgasm approach “I-I’m close!”

Kita continued his ministrations, holding you in place with his other arm.

You felt the tight knot inside of you snap, legs trembling while your body was twitching as your orgasm washed over you.

Kita pulled away, licking off your arousal while he watched you come down from your high. He could never get enough of the sight of you coming undone.

“You are so beautiful,” He smiled at down at you.

You smiled back at him, wanting more, you pulled him down and kissed him feverishly.

His cock was twitching eagerly, a bead of precum glistening on the tip of his hard length. He sat back up, slowly sinking into you and groaning at the feeling of your soft walls around him.

“You feel so good,” He breathed, throwing his head back.

He was thrusting into you at a slow but hard pace, not wanting to rush anything.

Kita leaned down, catching your lower lip between his teeth before he kissed you. He deepened it by sliding his tongue into your mouth.

You wrapped your arms around him, fingers lightly brushing over his skin. You were moaning into each other’s mouth as he continued to thrust into you.

Kita pulled away, trailing loving kisses from your lips down to your neck. His lips were lightly brushing against your ear, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” You panted.

The way he was rutting into you turned you into a mess. Thrusting hard into you, then pulling out almost completely before burying himself deep inside of you.

“You’ve been working so hard lately,” He breathed against your neck, “I want to make you feel good, my love.”

“I can’t complain right now, Shinsuke,” You chuckled.

“Good,” He whispered into your ear before he continued to leave purple marks on your neck.

Having you moan and squirm beneath him brought him closer to his edge, his thrusts becoming unsteady. One of his hands trailed over your stomach, hovering over your sex before he started to rub your clit.

Kita was groaning your name as he was relishing the feeling of your walls contracting around his hard length.

He kissed you before he was sitting up, pounding harder into you than before. You wrapped your legs around his hips, hands tightly gripping the bedsheets beneath you.

“D-Don’t stop,” You begged, “I’m close!”

“Come for me, love,” He moaned.

Just a few seconds later, you came with a loud moan, your trembling legs still wrapped around his hips. Kita followed you over the edge, his cock twitching eagerly as he came deep inside of you, painting your insides white.

He flopped down onto his side of the bed, pulling you closer to him and wrapping his arms around you. You melted into his embrace, forgetting about all the stress that you had lately.

“(Y/N), please don’t overwork yourself,” He whispered while gently rubbing your back, “I worry about you whenever I see you stressed out.”

“I’m sorry,” You lifted your head to look at your boyfriend, “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“No, don’t apologize,” He exclaimed, “It’s just… You’re amazing (Y/N).”

“What?” You looked dumbfoundedly at Kita, surprised by his words.

“You’re hard-working, always giving your all and putting other people before you, but sometimes you just need to take a break,” He sighed, “Please, promise me?”

“I promise,” Nodding your head in response.

You were staring into each other’s eyes, both pairs filled with love. There was no one else you would want to spend your life with but him.

“Shinsuke, you’re an angel,” You smiled at him, “I’m still wondering what I did to deserve you in my life.”

“I’m here if you need me,” He returned your smile, cupping your cheek “And you’ll have me for the rest of your life, my love.”

You laid your head onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat while the two of you were slowly drifting to sleep.


	24. let me make it up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa Kiyoomi x reader

Sakusa arrived at your shared apartment, hoping that you’d be still up since he barely had time for you lately.

Today would’ve been your weekly date night where the two of you would either cook or order some food while spending some much-needed quality time together.

You’ve ordered food and waited for your boyfriend to arrive - which didn’t happen. However, you received a text message like the days before.

Sorry, I won’t make it in time. Practice is still going.

You let out a frustrated sigh, picking up your plate, you headed over to the couch. You’ve spent the evening watching tv while you waited for Sakusa.

But you decided to call it a night as exhaustion wash.

Sakusa let out a sigh, noting how quiet it was in the apartment. He was heading straight to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up.

After his shower, he walked over to the kitchen, smiling at the sight of his favorite dish. However, his smile faded quickly at the realization that he was supposed to be there earlier.

Sakusa felt guilty for all the times that he left you waiting this past week. Even though you claimed that you’re okay, knowing how busy he is - Sakusa felt terrible.

There was an upcoming match, and the black jackals were preparing for it, that’s why he had to cancel so many of your planned date nights.

He finished his meal quickly since he was by himself - without your company. When he finished dinner, he was heading to the bedroom, smiling as his eyes fell to your sleeping form.

There was something else that he noticed, a sexy lingerie set that you bought once with him.

He walked over, getting into the bed next to you. You woke up as you felt the mattress dip under his weight. You lifted your head, looking sleepily at your boyfriend.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up,” Sakusa apologized in a low voice.

“It’s fine,” The sleep was evident in your voice, “I wanted to stay awake anyway.”

Sakusa’s lips tugged into a smile as he scooted closer to you, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling your back flush to his chest.

Your hands were lightly running up and down his strong arms, and you could feel him let out a relaxed sigh.

“Are you hungry?” You asked, remembering that there are leftovers, “I left your dinner on the table.”

“I already ate it,” He said, “Thank you, love.”

He nuzzled your neck, placing soft kisses on your sweet spot. You smiled at his ministrations, enjoying them since you haven’t spent too much time with him lately.

“What’s up with that underwear set?” Sakusa asked curiously.

“I was supposed to surprise you with that, but your shirts are way comfier to sleep in them,” You chuckled.

“You look just as good in my shirt,” Sakusa breathed against your ear.

You wanted to cuddle closer to him, but as you were doing that, you brushed your ass against his crotch area - not failing to notice the prominent bulge.

“Oh, do I look that good in your shirt?” You said in a teasing tone.

You could feel his hot breath on your skin as he laughed at your remark.

“You do,” Sakusa said as he tightened his grip on you and started to grind against you.

Sakusa started to leave a trail of soft kisses from your shoulders to the sweet spot on your neck. One of his hands was moving south, coming to a halt between your legs.

He slowly started to rub your clothed clit, letting out an approving hum as he felt the wet spot on your underwear. His other hand was sliding under your shirt, moving up, he started to massage your breasts.

“Let me make it up to you, my love,” He breathed against your ear, lightly nibbling your earlobe.

As he continued his ministrations, soft moans were spilling over your lips, “Please, Kiyoomi, I need more.”

His response was to push your panties to the side and thrusting two of his digits into your wet heat. You were grinding against his hand, wanting to feel more.

You brought your arm to your back, palming his bulge through his boxer briefs. Sakusa needed this just as much as you, starting to buck his hips against your hand as he moaned against your skin.

You could feel a heat spread in your lower regions as your orgasm was approaching you quickly. It’s been way too long since you both had the chance to get intimate, and both of you needed this.

“O-Omi, I’m close,” You moaned.

Sakusa picked up his pace, making sure to hit your sweet spot, and it didn’t take long for you to get pushed over the edge.

“Ah! Omi!” You moaned his name as your orgasm washed over you.

Just hearing you moan his name like that was almost enough to push him over his edge too.

His underwear was getting uncomfortable, and the need to free his cock out of its confines grew with every lewd sound you made.

However, Sakusa continued his ministration after giving you a second to even out your breathing.

Still sensitive from your first high, it didn’t take long before your second orgasm was approaching.

“Please, Omi, I want you,” You begged, wanting to feel him inside of you. You could feel his cock twitching eagerly, wanting nothing more than to oblige to your begging.

Your legs were shaking as you felt the tight knot inside of you snap once again. You wrapped your hand around his wrist, needing a break from all the pleasure.

But Sakusa continued to finger your wet cunt, only stopping once you’ve squirted all over his hands and the bed.

“That was so hot,” Sakusa breathed against your neck.

You were still overwhelmed, not replying you just looked down, noting the wet spot on the bed.

You were a mess - panting as you were coming down from your high.

Sakusa placed a gentle kiss on your cheek before he removed his boxer briefs as he moved to the spot between your legs.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of your panties before he pulled you closer by your hips. Your eyes locked as he pushed his twitching cock into your dripping cunt.

You threw your head back against the pillow, letting pleasure take over you.

Sakusa was pent up from all the hard practice, and the lack of intimate moments with you, feeling like he could just cum from entering you, “You feel amazing, love!”

He gave you a moment to adjust before starting to thrust in and out of you at a steady pace. Moan after moan spilled over your lips as you could feel his cock hit your sweet spot.

You enjoyed every second of it, feeling like you’d drown in pleasure - not used to this many orgasms after such a long time.

Sakusa picked up his pace, pounding into your dripping cunt, “Shit, slow down!”

However, Sakusa gave in to his desire and couldn’t hold back anymore. That was too much for you, and you felt another orgasm approached you.

“Omi, I-I’m close,” You couldn’t even finish your sentence when your orgasm washed over you.

You wrapped your shaky legs around his hips as you were twitching and moaning from your orgasm. You couldn’t think clearly as Sakusa continued to fuck you into the mattress - totally overwhelming you.

The sound of wet skin slapping against each other and lewd moans and groans from the both of you filled the room, sounding louder as they echoed off the walls.

Sakusa was getting closer to his edge, feeling your tight cunt around his cock mixed with the lewd noised that you made were enough for him.

Sakusa wrapped his hand lightly around your neck, choking you as he groaned, “Fuck, I’m close!”

“Fill me up,” You purred, surprised that you were able to form any coherent words.

Those three words were enough to push him over the edge, groaning out loudly he came inside you, painting your insides white - just as you wanted to.

You could feel his cock twitching inside of you as he filled you up.

The two of you stayed like that as you were coming down from your highs - both a panting mess.

Sakusa removed himself before he got up, heading towards the bathroom to get a cloth for you.

Coming back to the bedroom, he handed it over, “Here, love.”

“Thanks, Omi,” You exclaimed, sounding exhausted.

Sakusa got back into bed, pulling you closer once you cleaned yourself up, “I didn’t overdo it, did I?”

You had to chuckle, “No, I’m fine, Omi!”

“Good, but still, I’m sorry,” He apologized, feeling bad for not slowing down.

“It’s alright,” You leaned up, pressing your lips against his.

You were laying in each other’s arms as you both drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the day and in your session.


	25. Surprise, I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendō Satori x reader

You were laying in your bed, desperately awaiting your boyfriend’s return. Shiratorizawa’s VBC was away, spending almost two weeks at a training camp. You just left your red-haired boyfriend a text message, telling him how much you miss him.

It was already Friday night, which meant that you’d see Tendō in two days. However, at this moment, you were feeling rather needy, and somehow you couldn’t get your mind off of all the dirty things you want to do with your boyfriend.

You glanced over to your nightstand and the spare key to Tendō’s dorm. You decided that it would be a lot better if you’d continue sulking in his dorm instead of your own. It always calmed you down, being surrounded by his belongings and his scent.

You snatched the key off of your nightstand before you headed towards his dorm. Once you made it to his door, you unlocked it and stepped inside. A sigh left your mouth as you noted the mess in his room.

However, at that moment, it seemed like a good distraction. You cleaned up the mess that he left behind, letting out an approving hum once the room was clean.

Your eyes somehow always fell back onto his wardrobe, thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to steal another one of his hoodies. You didn’t hesitate to put it on before you made yourself comfortable on his bed.

You were rolling around in his bed, wearing nothing but his hoodie and your panties. You looked at your phone, noting that it was only 8.30 PM. You frowned, time really seemed to pass slower when you’re waiting for something - or in this case for someone.

You buried your head in his pillow, taking in his scent as your mind started wandering. You were thinking about all the heated moments the two of you shared, which didn’t help right now.

You pressed your thighs together, noting the wet spot between them. You let out a defeated sigh as you decided to release some of your frustration.

Your hand was moving towards your clothed sex, slowly tracing your slit through the thin fabric of your panties. You imagined all kinds of things, wishing that it was your boyfriend’s hand instead of your own.

You discarded your panties to the floor, moving your hand back between your legs. Your fingers were instantly coated in your arousal. You were determined to find some release, hoping that it would quench your desire for the last couple of days.

You had your eyes closed as you were playing with your cunt while your other hand was massaging your breasts. You were deep in thought, failing to notice that the door to your boyfriend’s dorm was flung open.

Tendō was standing there at the door, watching the lewd scene in front of him. The way you were laying there, fully exposed to him, was enough to get him hard.

What could he wish for more than to see his beautiful girlfriend laying on his bed, pleasuring herself while she was moaning his name - HIS NAME!

It took you a while to realize that something was different, feeling like there was more light than before, you opened your eyes.

You gasped loudly when you noted that the door was wide open, trying to cover yourself up with one of the blankets that were close to you.

Even though it was only your boyfriend, you still felt ashamed of being caught, “W-What are you doing here?”

“S-Surprise,” He exclaimed, “I’m back!”

He couldn’t help but let out a chuckle when he noted the subtle blush on your cheeks.

“(Y/N)! Aren’t you glad to see me?” He asked, acting shocked by your dry welcome. 

“Besides, this is my dorm (Y/N),” He looked at you like you were his prey, closing the door before moving closer to you.

His long digits were lightly running up your legs, getting closer to your sex. You looked at your boyfriend with pleading eyes, wanting him to take you.

“You’re this wet just from thinking about me?” He asked, raising one brow as he looked down at you.

You let out a moan when he finally touched you where you needed him the most. He was teasingly sliding his digits up and down your slit.

The lewd sounds went straight to his growing bulge, making it twitch in eagerness.

“Tell me, what were you thinking about?” He asked in an amused tone, teasing you even though he was just as desperate as you.

“Come on, don’t be shy now (Y/N),” He exclaimed, lips tugging into a smirk.

“Satori, please don’t tease me,” You begged him.

He stilled his ministrations, making you groan in frustration. You knew very well that you had to comply if you wanted to get your release.

“Were you imagining that it was my hand?” He asked with a low voice.

“Yes,” Your voice was barely above a whisper.

As soon as you answered him, he continued his ministrations, rubbing your clit teasingly slow.

“What else were you thinking about?” Tendō asked, a smug grin on his face.

“Really, Satori?” You exclaimed, “Obviously, I was thinking about you fucking me!”

He was taken aback by your honesty, staring at you dumbfoundedly. However, he seemed pleased with your answer, plunging his fingers into you as a reward.

“Satori!” You moaned loudly as you finally got what you were waiting for.

Your hands were gripping the bed sheets while he was continuing his ministrations. He was watching your face contort in pleasure, having to compose himself not to cum just from watching you.

“That’s it,” His voice laced with desire, “don’t hold back (Y/N)”

He would’ve loved to keep on teasing you, but his pants were slowly becoming uncomfortable. That’s when he pulled his fingers out of your dripping cunt. He brought his hand to his mouth, licking your arousal off of his hands.

You were watching him lean closer to you, kissing you feverishly, you could taste yourself on his tongue. Tendō moved over you, caging you in between himself and the mattress.

His lips were never leaving yours while your hands were roaming over each other’s body.

He pressed his hips against yours, feeling his prominent bulge made you squirm beneath him. Unable to hold back, you started to grind against him.

Tendō pulled away, smirking down at you, “You know, even though I love the way you look in my clothes, this has to go.”

He swiftly removed his hoodie that you were wearing and threw it across the room. He let out a satisfied hum when he was taking in the sight of your naked body.

“You’re so beautiful (Y/N),” He said in a low voice, still not believing that you were his. He didn’t hesitate to remove his clothes too, not wanting to wait any longer.

You were biting your lower lip when your eyes fell to his hard cock. Tendō pumped his hard length a couple of times before positioning himself at your entrance.

Both of you were moaning while he was sinking into you. He threw his head back at the feeling of your soft, wet walls around his cock.

He started to thrust into you at a steady pace while leaning down and kissing you passionately. He deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into your mouth while you wrapped your arms around his shoulder, one hand tangled in his hair.

He picked up his pace, rutting into you harder than before, hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. He moved his head to the crook of your neck, brushing his lips over your sensitive skin before he started to leave kisses and love bites all over your neck.

“Satori,” You moaned his name. He made you feel as if you were drowning in pleasure.

“I missed you (Y/N), and all of this,” He breathed against your neck, leaving goosebumps all over your skin.

“I missed you too,” You whispered to him.

He pulled away, sitting up while he was examining the mark on your neck. Your eyes locked, noting the lustful hint in his eyes. His hands traveled down your sides, stopping at your waist, digging his fingers into your skin.

He literally fucked you into the mattress with the way he was pounding into you. You felt dizzy, starting to see stars as moan after moan spilled over your lips. Tendō was a panting mess while you couldn’t hold back any of your moans.

“I-I’m close,” You whined, nails digging into the skin on his forearms.

“I know,” He groaned, “me too!”

Your legs started to tremble as you felt the tight knot inside of you snap. You moaned his name loudly when your orgasm washed over you.

Feeling you clench around his cock was enough to push him over the edge. You could feel his cock twitch inside of you before he came. A mix of moans and “(Y/N)’s” were spilling over his lips as he came with one final thrust, filling you up with his load.

You were staring into each other’s eyes, both of you panting as you were trying to come down from your highs. Tendō flopped down next to you, pulling you closer to him.

Your head was resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, which was still racing from before.

“Weren’t you supposed to come back on Sunday?” You asked him, wondering why he’s already back.

“Our coach wasn’t feeling well, that’s why they decided that we’re heading back earlier,” Tendō informed you.

“And I’m more than glad that we came back earlier,” He added.

“Oh, was it that exhausting?” You asked, earning a chuckle from your boyfriend.

“No, because I got greeted with a view of you pleasuring yourself,” He exclaimed.

“Not to forget you did that in my room, on my bed while you were wearing my hoodie,” He smirked down at you with an amused expression.

“You’re not funny!” You said as you lightly slapped his chest, feeling your cheeks heat up.

He placed a soft kiss on the top of your head, enjoying this moment with you while having you in his arms. There’s nothing else that he could wish for right now. Well, maybe there is one thing - but only one.

“Next time I want to watch you from the start,” He told you, “That was pretty hot to watch.”

You tried your best to hide your blushing face, thinking about him actually do that wasn’t helping at all.

“O-okay,” You agreed.

“What? REALLY?” He asked loudly, “There’s no backing out now (Y/N).”

Since you were facing somewhere else, you missed the happy expression on his face.

He was surely looking forward to it, knowing how much he wants to watch you, makes you just as excited as him.


	26. Back in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima Wakatoshi x reader angst with happy end & smut

“It’s beautiful out here tonight,” You exclaimed as you were gazing at the starry sky. Your boyfriend was right next to you but seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

“Hey,” You squeezed his hand in hopes of getting his attention, which seemed to work as he turned towards you.

“Sorry, what did you say (Y/N)?” He asked, brows furrowed as his eyes lingered on your face.

You knew Ushijima like the back of your hand, so you could quickly tell that there was something on his mind.

“What’s wrong?” You asked him, a worried expression on your face.

“(Y/N)” His face was showing no emotion, but his eyes - they had a hint of sorrow in them, “There’s something I wanted to tell you.”

“What is it?” You cupped his cheeks, comfortingly stroking your thumb over his skin.

“I think we should break up before graduation,” He said it like it was no big deal.

“W-what?” You were praying that he was joking, but knowing your boyfriend that was not the case.

“We should just get over with it instead of dragging it out,” Even though he sounded like he didn’t care, but deep down, you knew that he’s hurting himself too.

“What are you talking about?” You asked, not understanding how you went from star gazing to breaking up.

“I need to put more effort into practice before high school is over,” He stated, “I can’t waste my time with-”

“With me?” Tears were forming in your eyes as you searched his face, hoping to find some sign of regret.

“No, that’s not it,” This was not working as he hoped it would, “Please, don’t make it harder than it already is.”

“Did our relationship even mean anything to you?” You asked, wondering what you did for him to break up with you.

“(Y/N), I’m so-” He wanted to apologize and tell you how much he loves you and that this was the hardest decision for him.

“I don’t want to hear your half-assed apology,” You turned around, tears rolling down your cheeks.

“I’m sure you’ll make it to the top, Wakatoshi,” Your voice was barely audible but loud enough for him to understand.

That was the last thing you said to him before walking off, heading to your dorm where you spent the rest of the night crying over the breakup.

For the remainder of your third year, you were spending most of your time in your dorm, fearing that you’d run into him, which wouldn’t help your broken heart.

While you were trying your best to get over the breakup, he was practicing, not thinking about you as he had only his career in mind.

Graduation came around, and you were looking forward to starting over. As you were scanning through the crowded area, you spotted Ushijima, who was on the other side of the hall.

Your eyes locked, smiling at each other, knowing that this was it - your goodbye.

Years passed by, and Ushijima had everything he hoped for back then. He became a professional volleyball player, was successful, and got a lot of recognition since he was a part of Schweiden Adlers.

There was just one thing that he was missing, and he still regrets the decision he made five years ago. Letting go of the best thing he had in life was the worst decision he could’ve made.

He often found himself thinking about you, wondering where you are and what you’re up to. What he would’ve never guessed was that you were just a few feet away from him.

For a moment, he wasn’t sure if it was you, but when your eyes locked, all the uncertainty washed away.

“(Y/N)” He mumbled your name, not believing his eyes.

“Wakatoshi? Hi!” You greeted him with a big smile on your face.

Ushijima was staring at you, taking in the way your appearance has changed. He imagined meeting you plenty of times, but now he didn’t know what to say.

“How are you?” You asked him, getting him out of his thoughts.

“I’m good,” His lips tugged into a smile, “What about you?”

“I’m fine,” You returned the smile.

“I-I know this comes a bit sudden, but I just finished practice,” He cursed himself for stuttering, “But would you like to get dinner with me?”

You would’ve loved to catch up with him and to hear more about his life as a professional volleyball player, but you were scared.

Afraid that spending time with him would re-open the scar in your heart - the one that he left all those years ago when he chose his career over you.

All these years, you were afraid of engaging in a relationship, fearing that they’d leave you eventually. Even if Ushijima was the one to hurt you, your heart was still longing for him.

“Sure,” You accepted his invitation, hoping that you wouldn’t regret your decision.

“There’s a new traditional restaurant around here if you’d like to try that?” He suggested.

“Yeah, lead the way!” You exclaimed happily.

The walk to the restaurant was quiet - almost peaceful if there wouldn’t be that awkward tension between you.

You arrived at the restaurant in a couple of minutes, following the server as he brought you to your table.

Ushijima’s eyes lingered on you before he spoke up, “So (Y/N), what have you been up to?”

“I just came back from Europe and started to work for a management company,” You were telling him about your time abroad, and how you stayed there for longer than you’ve planned.

“Oh yeah, Semi told me about your stay in Europe,” He remembered, “How was it to live abroad?”

“It was fun,” You smiled at him, “I’ve learned a lot, made new friends, and I feel like I found myself.”

Ushijima was taken aback - the way your eyes were beaming as you told him all about that made his heart skip.

“That sounds wonderful (Y/N),” He said, still admiring your beauty.

The two of you got interrupted by the server, who came to take your orders.

You continued to talk about your life, catching up with each other - both of you feeling the strong bond that still lingered between you.

It was getting late - most of the other guests were leaving as you were still sipping on your drinks.

You had a questioning look on your face as the server brought you a couple’s dessert to share with Ushijima, which neither of you ordered.

“This comes from our chef - he said that a loving young couple would deserve this treat,” The server smiled at you before he left.

You lowered your head, trying your best to hide your rosy cheeks. What you didn’t notice was that Ushijima was just as flustered as you.

You checked the time, noting how late it got, “I should probably head home soon.”

“I see,” Ushijima said, “Where do you live?”

“Just a few blocks away,” You smiled at him, happy that you got to see him.

“Okay, I’ll walk you home,” He said, “I don’t want you to walk by yourself this late.”

“You don’t have to,” You replied, “It’s just a 10-minute walk.”

“It still wouldn’t be right to let you walk home by yourself (Y/N).” He said, not wanting anything happen to you.

Knowing how stubborn he could be when it comes to things like this, you agreed, taking his offer.

The walk back to your apartment was quiet as silence surrounded you.

Both of you were deep in your thoughts as it started to rain. 

“Oh, no!” You exclaimed, “We should hurry up, it’s starting to rain.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” He replied, picking up his pace as you were trying to get to your apartment before you’d soak through.

You’ve made it to your apartment building entrance - just as it started to pour down.

“Do you want to wait until the rain stopped?” You asked, looking up at him.

“If it’s not bothering you,” He smiled at you, “Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome,” You chirped.

You made some tea for the both of you as Ushijima was waiting for the rain to stop. However, after looking at the broadcast, it was pretty clear that it would just get worse.

Both of you were sitting on your couch, watching the news as you wanted to know more about the weather.

You were sitting awkwardly next to each other as silence surrounded you - the only sound was the rain that was hitting your window and the tv.

You turned your head, noticing that Ushijima was staring at you with a hurtful expression, which made you wonder what was going on in that handsome head of his.

It seemed like he wanted to say something, but didn’t know how to.

You let out a chuckle, “I see, you’re still bad at finding the right words.”

“What?” He asked, wondering how you figured out what he was thinking about.

“Wakatoshi, I can still read you like a book,” You laughed, “Even after such a long time.”

He averted his gaze, pondering whether he should keep you as a friend in his life or to risk it all and tell you how he really feels.

You gently placed your hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to look at you. Which seemed to work as he turned his head, locking eyes with you.

His eyes were fixed on your beaming one’s - they seemed like they were still the same, letting him wonder if there’s still some love left for him.

“(Y/N),” He started but was at a loss for words.

He leaned closer to you, slowly closing the gap between the two.

“Don’t,” You stopped him, placing your hand over his lips to keep him from pressing his lips against yours.

He was scolding himself mentally, “I’m sorry (Y/N), it’s just that-”

“Wait,” You interrupted him, knowing what he wanted to say, “I don’t want this if it’s just a fling.”

Ushijima nodded slowly as he leaned in once again - this time not getting stopped.

It felt like two worlds were colliding when he crashed his lips against yours, kissing you with all the love he had inside of him.

His hands were cupping your cheeks while you had your arms wrapped around his shoulder.

The kiss got heated as he nibbled on your lower lip, asking for entrance - which you gladly allowed.

Every now and then he pulled away, breathing against your lips as he told you how much he wants you and loves you.

“Wakatoshi,” You breathed against his lips, signaling him that you needed more.

It seemed like you were not the only one who could still read the other like an open book.

He leaned over you, caging you in between the couch and himself, pushing his hips against yours.

You felt a heat spread in your lower regions as his bulge was teasingly rubbing against your clothed sex.

He pulled away, moving his head lower and starting to suck and bite on your neck, plastering you with love bites.

You were moaning, enjoying his touch, and the feeling of his lips. No one else could make you feel like this - leaving you dissatisfied after every encounter. However, Ushijima was the exception.

After all this time of not finding the right partner - romantically and sexually, you needed more. Gladly, Ushijima seemed to feel just like you.

His hands were sliding down your sides and under your dress before he swiftly removed it - leaving you in your underwear.

He paused, not moving as his eyes roamed over your body, noting how you’ve changed - looking a lot more feminine than you used to back in high school.

“Wow,” He breathed, “You’re beautiful, (Y/N).”

Leaning back, he quickly removed his shirt before he went in for another feverish kiss.

Your hands were moving over his firm torso, amazed by how he got even stronger.

“Unfair,” You whined, wanting his clothes gone.

Ushijima chuckled lightly before standing up to remove his pants - seeing his prominent bulge was enough to make you blush.

You got up, straddling his lap and grinding against his bulge - earning a low moan from Ushijima.

He looked at you - his eyes seeming to be a few shades darker as his pupils were blown by lust.

Ushijima placed his hands on your waist, as you leaned in to crush your lips against his. You wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing one hand up and tangling it in his soft hair.

“I need more,” You purred, feeling his hard length press against your clothed sex was too much of a tease.

“Let me prepare you first (Y/N),” He breathed against the crook of your neck, not wanting to hurt you.

“Trust me, Toshi, I’m prepared,” You were sure that if he’d know how wet you were, he wouldn’t even suggest to prepare you.

“Are you sure?” He questioned you, even if he needed this as badly as you - he still wanted to make sure that you’d be comfortable.

“Yeah,” You breathed against the shell of his ear, not wanting to wait any longer.

Your hand was slowly moving down his abs, sliding under the waistband of his boxer briefs before you wrapped your hand around his hard length.

You pulled his cock out, biting your lower lip as your eyes fell to the bead of precum that glistened on his tip. You were pumping his length before you quickly pulled down your panties.

You placed yourself over his cock - slowly sinking down on his hard cock, moaning as he was stretching your walls - not used to his sheer size after such a long break.

Ushijima’s fingers were digging into your skin as he was holding onto your waist, setting the pace.

You were bouncing up and down his cock, which was hitting your sweet spot with every thrust.

Ushijima dipped his head lower, sucking on one of your nips, earning a strangled moan from you when he bit down on it.

Your hands were resting on his shoulders, locking eyes with Ushijima as you were moving up and down his cock.

“I al-almost forgot how good your cock feels like,” You moaned, knowing damn well how easily he gets flustered whenever you’d talk dirty.

Your legs were starting to tremble as your orgasm was approaching quickly. Ushijima was relishing the sight in front of him, watching you being so needy as you bounced up and down his cock.

Your orgasm washed over you, leaving you moaning and panting mess as you stopped - needing a break to come down from your high.

Ushijima pushed your hair behind your ear before tilting your chin up, “Can you go for a little bit longer?”

You nodded in response, sitting upright on his cock. However, you got startled as Ushijima repositioned you on the couch by leaning you over the armrest.

He positioned himself at your dripping entrance, pushing into you with one single trust. He was fucking you at a quick and hard pace.

He leaned down, placing soft kisses on your upper back and shoulders while his hands were on your hips.

You were feeling really sensitive, hoping that Ushijima would find his release soon as it slowly overwhelmed you.

Judging by the grunts and groans that spilled over his lips as his primal side took over - he wasn’t able to hold his composure for a lot longer.

He was pounding into you, reaching a spot deep inside of you, and turning you into a complete mess.

Your juices mixed with some of his precum were running down the insides of your thighs.

“I’m close, (Y/N)” He groaned.

“Shit, fill me up, Toshi!” You whined.

Those few lewd words seemed to be enough to push him over his edge - doing just as you told him, he filled you up - painting your insides white.

You’ve almost forgotten how amazing it felt to have his load deep inside of you, feeling it run down once his cock eventually slipped out.

Both of you stayed like that for a while until you got down from your highs. After some time, Ushijima got up, picking you up before he carried you over to your bedroom.

You both laid down as Ushijima pulled you close to himself. You were resting your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he spoke up.

“(Y/N), I really need you in my life,” Ushijima admitted, “I don’t want to live a life without you in it.”

You smiled at him, “You know I never dared to go out and meet new people, but somehow I didn’t really care about anyone else - but you.”

“I’m sincerely sorry (Y/N), I thought that breaking up would’ve been the best decision because I didn’t want to put volleyball above you,” He said, having a remorseful look in his eyes.

“But the more time passes by, the more I regret my decision I made,” He sighed, “Who knows where we would be today if that never would’ve happened?”

You hummed as you wondered what could’ve been before your lips tugged into a smile, “Don’t spend your time on reminiscing about the good old days, Toshi.”

You furrowed your brows, “We somehow found our ways back to each other, and nothing else matters.”

Ushijima brought his hand to your face, tilting your head that your eyes would meet, “I want you, (Y/N) - I’ll never let you go.”

“Toshi,” You said his name, and somehow, it sounded like you would shatter all of his hopes, “I still love you, but we’ve grown up and spent a long time apart.”

“I know, but-” He tried to argue, not wanting to let go of you.

“I just got back to Japan, and I feel like it’s not the best idea to jump right into a relationship.” You said, being honest to him.

Ushijima was nodding in response, respecting your decision as he didn’t want to push you into a relationship.

When his lips tugged into a smile, he was thinking, “Then how about a date on Friday?”

“That’d be nice,” You giggled at him before you laid your head onto his chest.

After just a couple of dates, you decided to get into a relationship with him, knowing that this time it would be for a lifetime.

The rumors about you getting back together spread like wildfire, so it came to no surprise to anyone who attended the Shiratorizawa VBC reunion.

They were all happy to see their favorite high school couple getting back together.


End file.
